I'm IN love with you
by FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x
Summary: What do you get when you have a drunk Brooke Davis, and the words 'I Love You? Can Nathan and Brooke figure out their feelings before it's too late? BrookexNathan LucasxPeyton ChrisxHaley. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all your votes! Due to someone sending me tons of votes in one go for brucas (even though I was flattered they cared so much) all under different names not logged in, this ended up being a brathan, and I think it does work best that way.**

**Now as a warning, this story is very AU and OC and puts the gang in a whole different element, but I think I can make it work! Hopefully you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I never see the point on these considering we are on FAN fiction…but here it goes: I own everything apart from the character names.**

**THIS SERVES AS A TASTER TO THE STORY, AND ACTS AS THE PROLOGUE.**

**Nathan POV**

CRASH!

I turned to see where the noise had come from, and my eyes were drawn to Brooke lying on the floor surrounded by books that had obviously just fallen from the shelves above. She just looked up innocently at me and giggled.

"Whoops," She said, then held her finger up to her lips as to tell me to keep the incident a secret. I was pretty sure everybody in the room noticed, even though the party was in full swing. She attempted to get up but evidently felt dizzy and fell down again. That girl could not hold her alcohol, and she never seemed to learn. Not that explaining it to her again would make a difference. She knew she was a light weight and every time alcohol was involved seemed to want to prove herself.

Chris wondered up, beer in hand and slung his arm around me.

"You do know, as designated driver, you have to deal with little miss boozy over there too?" I pushed him off me and gave him a playful punch. I walked up to Brooke and helped her up. Even if I wasn't designated drive tonight, it would have still been me coming to her rescue.

"Come on B, Let's get you home."

After leaving the party despite her protests and driving her home, I walked through the double doors of Brooke's bedroom with her in my arms. Her arms were around my neck and she was looking up at me as I put my set of keys to her apartment on her dresser.

"You are the bestest friend ever!" she slurred.

"And I should be, considering I have to deal with you!" I said playfully making fun of her current state. She ignored my comment.

"That's why you're so awesome! You care about me, and you always take extra good care of me," she continued.

"uhh huh," I answered, only half listening as I pulled back the covers to her bed with one hand whilst trying not to drop her.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too Hun," I said back to my best friend as I lay her down in her bed. She pushed my hands away and sat up.

"Nooooo, you don't get it! I'm _**in**_ love with you! And I always have been!" she started giggling again and she leaning back into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It was just as I was letting myself out that it registered what she had just said. Did she just say she loved me? As in the non-friendly way. I tried to remember back to a few seconds ago to what she had said exactly. I was pretty sure she had said, 'I'm in love with you.' I didn't know exactly how to take that. Sure I loved Brooke but in that best friend kind of way. I'd never thought about her in a romantic light before. She was my best friend and had been ever since her Mom was my Nanny when we were kids. We'd tell each other everything and I could trust her with my life. But her being in love with me? Me-Nathan Scott, who has been a total player ever since starting high school and had had a change in girlfriends around every month. It would never work.

I just couldn't seem to get my head round what Brooke had just said to me. As I walked home I kept thinking about how I didn't want to lose her, but what she said to me was ...was well wow! On one hand she was drunk and didn't know what she was babbling about and I should take any notice of what she says. But on the other hand, didn't people say that when you are drunk , that's when the truth comes out?

I got into my apartment and dropped down on my bed, choosing not to go back to the party. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, 'I need to talk to her'.

**A/N- I know its short but its only to get a taster of the fic, the rest will be longer! Reviews would mean a lot, especially to tell me if you're feeling it so far! And don't worry, I promised you a brathan, you'll get a brathan….**

**About another time, another place…..i am working on it, and I will post that tomorrow hopefully. Lots of comments on this one, will make me super motivated and happy though ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here the next one. I'm hoping some more will get me some more feedback since the other part was very short.**

**I'm going to try and find some pics of the characters as I imagine them for this story because they're obviously very different to the show, but I thought I'd mix it up a bit. If anyone can find a picture of Sophia Bush in more casual, less girly clothing like jeans and a t-shirt or with a leather jacket, I'll dedicate and give you a virtual cookie. Also see end for other people to find:**

**I'm planning a naley or brucas which will be more in line with the show so if anyone has ideas please do let me know. **

x

Chapter 2

Brooke POV

I woke up with a massive head ache, and groaned clutching my head. God I hate hangovers, and every time I woke up with one, I would swear off drinking but when I got together with all the guys, I couldn't seem I couldn't seem stop myself from drinking, just to prove I could keep up with them.

I forced myself to get out of bed, and stumbled over to the shower. I was halfway through rinsing the conditioner out my hair when last night's events came flooding back. I covered my eyes in mortification, and then cursed at the burning sensation of getting soap in my eyes. I groaned out loud in embarrassment. Why did I always feel the need to prove I was one of the guys! If I hadn't gotten so drunk out of my mind, I would have had some control over what was coming out of my mouth.

As a general rule, I had always gotten on better with the guys that with the girls, and had been 'hanging out' with the same group of guys since grade school, even all coming out to New York together for college. When other girls had grown out of 'playing' and became more interested in make-up and boys, I was perfectly content playing in the park with the guys, even now when we were all twenty, I still found it easier to talk to the boys. Of course most the girls had girlfriends that would come and go, and they hung around the group too, but I wasn't seen as one of the 'girls'. Nathan had been my best friend ever since I could remember, and it wasn't until freshman year when I started seeing the interest he was getting from other girls that I realised that Nathan wasn't just my best friend but I was in love with him. He barely took anything I said when I was drunk seriously, and now would be a seriously crappy time to start. Telling him how I felt wasn't even an option. There was no way he felt the same way, and any rejection would turn into weirdness and just ruin the friendship we had.

I came out of the shower in my towel, walking over to my wardrobe, and saw the red light on the answering machine flashing; I walked over, pressed the button and _his_ voice came out.

'Hey Brooke, hopefully you are awake now... well even if you're not we both know I'd just let myself in anyway and I will wake you up with ice cold water, we all know how much you like that! ' he said , laughing at the thought of the one time he thought it might be funny to pour cold water on me when I was asleep, and he clearly found out that day that I wasn't a morning person, and ignored him, for half the day, the longest I could go without talking to him. At least mentioning the time with the water meant he was joking around! Maybe he took what I said as a joke. I was just starting to get a grip and tell myself I was freaking out about nothing when what he said next made my stomach clench.

"umm... I really need to talk to you. I should be there in about 5 minutes 'kay?. See ya", he said in a serious voice.

5 minutes – He's coming in 5 freaking minutes – wait when did he call? Considering it took me about five minutes just to work out how to work out when he left the message, I knew he would be here any second.

I rushed over to the wardrobe, to find something to wear. The front door slammed and I froze. I was not mentally prepared for this conversation! It was moments like this when I cursed the fact that he had a key to my apartment.

"Hey Brooke? I'm here. If you don't come down in the next 10 seconds I am coming up!" he called up the stairs.

I didn't reply back, too busy getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of loose jeans that were lying on the floor, and just when I was picking out an old band shirt, I heard Nathan running up the stairs. He never did have any patience.

Just as I finished putting on my top my bedroom door flung open. My breath caught in my throat as he walked in, looking as handsome as ever, dressed in dark faded jeans, a black t-shirt and his favourite leather jacket that I gave him for his 18th birthday. He was holding two cups of coffee with the familiar Starbucks logo on it.

When he saw me standing in the middle of the room dripping wet looking bewildered, he smirked and flopped down on my unmade bed and patted the space beside him, gesturing for me to come over. This was a usual occurrence for a Sunday morning, which made me think maybe it wasn't about last night he wanted to talk about. Maybe everything would all be ok, and it was just paranoia taking over.

I picked up my discarded towel and sat on the bed next to him and began to rub my hair dry, trying to give myself something to do and praying he couldn't hear the thudding of my heart.

"So… here's your usual hangover remedy" he said as he passed me my coffee with smirk, which made my heart beat faster, if possible. Get a grip Brooke! The best way to deal with this was just to act as normal as possible, after all he wasn't acting any different.

"Thanks, you're the best!" I said as I took a sip. It was just the way I liked it: Black, extra strong but with an unhealthy amount of sugar. Nathan knew me too well. I took another sip to fill in the awkward silence between us, which barely ever happened. Normally we were perfectly happy just sitting with each other, lost in our own thoughts in what was a comfortable silence, but the awkwardness seeped through as the only think I could hear was the ticking of the clock and the slurping noise coming from me.

'So...'

'So-...'

We both started talking at the same time, and stopped hearing the other speak. He smiled and, in turn so did I as we both yelled 'Jinx!'

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for that?" I said playfully.

"We can never be too old for 'Jinx'" he said smiling.

I gestured with my hand for him to continue on what he was going to say, and as he did, all traces of a smile left his face as it became deadly serious. Oh god, kill me now.

"So um Brooke... I know you probably won't remember anything, but last night you said some thing's..."

Now would be a perfect time for global warming to kick in and the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Oh God! You know how I get when I'm drunk, I start talking nonsense – like the time at Owen's leaving party, I thought we were all fairies -' I burst out in an unnatural high pitched voice. I tended to ramble when I was nervous, and I didn't doubt I didn't doubt Nathan knew that. He put his hand on my mouth to stop me from talking and I looked up into his shiny emerald green eyes, which were looking right at me with amusement, he always found it funny when I talked a whole load of bull-shit.

Oh I was so screwed; I really need to stop drinking_._ There was definitely a correlation between that and getting into sticky situations.

"Just listen Brooke –"

"Nathan –"I tried but he ignored me

"Let me just get this out..." Oh God this could not get any worse "Brooke, I care about you a lot. You're my best friend. And I don't want to ruin what we have, and... and I just don't see you in that way."

I knew he didn't feel that way about me but it just hurt hearing it straight from his mouth. I pushed my hurt aside and forced a smile onto my face. There was no way out of this now, the only way would be to act dumb.

"I totally agree with you! I mean I don t even know why I said those things to you last night, so let's just forget it ever happened," I said.

Saying those few words just hurt a lot. I knew if I told him the truth, after he just rejected me, things would never be the same as much as we agreed to stay friends. I don't know if i could handle never speaking to him again, I would rather have him in my life as my best friend than not have him in my life at all.

Nathan smiled, obviously relieved as my words, which just pushed the knife in deeper.

"I'm so glad we worked that shit out, damn when you said all those things last night, I was freaking out, thinking What the Hell! But now that you said it was all nothing, it takes a huge weight off my shoulders!" he said grinning and it was my turn to be shocked. I just put on a brave smile and gave him a nod because right now I couldn't trust my voice. I wanted him to leave so I could spend the rest of the day for once having a girl moment and lying in bed crying my heart out, but just my luck he arranged the pillows making himself comfortable, reaching for the remote control, forgetting the last few minutes, as I tried to sit beside him trying to act like everything was alright, and my heart hadn't just been crushed.

**A/N: just to reiterate, this is in fact a Nathan/Brooke story and something will come of it!, xx**

**Can you find a picture of :**

**-Sophia Bush/Brooke in a more casual state eg t-shirts, jeans, less girly, band shirts, etc**

**-Nathan or James Lafferty in something a bit casual bad boy/hot. Eg black t-shirts with jeans.**

**-Chad/Lucas looking hot**

**-Hilary Burton/Peyton in a sexy/bad ass outfit.**

**Haley- Dressed up, but not in a casual way, like you can tell she's putting in effort to look hot. **

**Chris- Looking hot in less douche bag way….**

**TO HELP YOU CONNECT WITH MY AU CHARACTERS:**

**In this fic, I picture the gang except Haley at the moment, dressed in more leather/not bothered/ bad ass/ etc. They're like the 'hot' crowd in college, especially the guys, but not in the preppy way, in the 'they pull it off without trying way'. Brooke doesn't really care what she wears though, but she likes her leather jackets. Nathan has a motor bike in this.**

**Hit Review if you've ever liked a friend…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next one. I hope you like it. I know the characters are a bit different from what we're used to but I think this could really work if you give it a chance!

Brooke POV

It had been three weeks since Nathan and I had had 'the conversation', and I had been trying my upmost best to carry on as normal and pretend none of this had happened, but it wasn't proving to be very successful when I had to see Nathan every single day and he seemed like he actually was carrying on as normal and none of it actually did happen. It was what I wanted for everything to carry on the way it was but it was driving me insane not to get any sort of acknowledgement of that night , making me wonder if it really had happened at all. The lack of an effect the whole revelation of my feelings for him made me really realise how little it actually meant to him, and everyday felt like rejection all over again.

I took two days off from college, just skipping all my classes to just wallow under my covers, but eventually knew I had to get a grip. I was Brooke, Brooke Davis; I did not get upset over a guy turning me down! That just wasn't me. I thought a few days away from him would help, but he just turned up on my doorstep with chicken soup and all three Bourne movies, to help me 'feel better'. It was then that I felt tremendously guilty. Nathan was my best friend and had been for seventeen years, and I didn't want to lose that, because I couldn't handle a little crush, and I couldn't exactly force him to be with me. I told myself I only liked him because he was extremely attractive and I hadn't been on a date in ages and I spent most of my time with him, it was natural for me to start growing attached.

So after making a miraculous recovery, I went back to college to force myself to stop dwelling. I was feeling completely positive until I walked into the third year common room to see Nathan on the couch. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't seeing him on the couch that bothered me, it was the brunette attached to his lips that pushed a few buttons. I recognised the girl on his lap from being in a few of my classes. She wasn't someone I'd class as a friend but I'd talk to in passing. I even borrowed a pencil from her once. It had glitter on it. Enough said.

It was then that it really hit me. Nathan really didn't care about me in that way, and I didn't think I could just deal with it. I didn't think it would last long. I mean this was Nathan we were talking about. But it was three weeks going and they seemed practically joined at the hip. There was no way in hell that I would just be able to adjust seeing them suck face every day right in front of me.

In the past three weeks I had tried to see Nathan less than normal, my way of trying to cope, and he had been driving me nuts with calls and texts whining about making some time for him. I'd always give in the end though, and the few hours I'd spend with him a day felt amazing to be with him and killed me to be as well. He was so close yet so far away. It didn't help that he was always overly affectionate with me, his hugs and cuddles, drove me insane. I craved them so badly but it hurt so much. I knew I couldn't live like this forever, it was unhealthy to be attached to a guy that wasn't your boyfriend as much as I depended on him. One day he would grow up and marry someone, maybe even little-miss -glitter-pencil, and I would just be the pathetic little girl following him around. That's why I had come to the decision that I had.

Today I walked into the cafeteria to get my lunch and looked around to find my friends. The moment my eyes focused in, I wish they hadn't because I could already see Little-miss -glitter-pencil (Geez I really needed to learn her name), sitting beside Nathan feeding him grapes. I was seriously thinking of finding somewhere else to sit, even if it was with the weird foreign exchange kid who smelled all his food before he ate it. I started walking over when a hand gripped my waist, startling me, making me drop my orange juice off my lunch tray. Before it could hit the ground though Chris caught it, and placed it back on my tray.

"Are you ok?" He asked glancing between me and the seat that I was aiming for, giving me a strange look. "We're all sitting over there."

I forced a smile and nodded, "Oh are you? I completely spaced, I was just thinking about something."

He looked behind him to follow my gaze over his shoulder, which was fixed on Nathan, and he caught on at what or rather who I was looking at despite me trying to cover up quickly and look elsewhere. He looked back at me with an apologetic expression. No way, you have got to be kidding me. I was going to be damned if they started feeling sorry for me. I wasn't going to be pitied.

"I'm really fine Chris, I was just thinking about the trip and mentally packing," I said trying to sound like my old self. Chris had known me long enough to be able to see through me, but played along knowing it was what I wanted, and sensing my reluctance to want to talk about what was really bothering me.

"Well come on then, this is the last time we'll see you until you get back. Come and eat lunch with us."

Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and took me over to the table. Everyone yelled hello at me in various ways including Little-miss- glitter-pencil, whole was speaking to me like we were long lost best friend, her niceness irking me further because I barely knew the girl! Besides the occasional rental of her glitter pencil of course.

"Brooke! I haven't seen you around recently, come and sit!" she said scooting over to make room for me on the bench and choosing to just sit on Nathan's lap as if it were for my benefit. Oh god, kill me now.

"Actually, I still have packing to do for tomorrow, so I was just going to leave now and skip out on the rest of the day. I just wanted to say goodbye," I said making a decision to leave on the spur of the moment.

Nathan looked at me and for once in my life I was unable to read his expression, "You're going now?"

I just nodded as I hugged Peyton, who had just stood up to say goodbye.

"B! I'm going to miss you so much, I can't believe you'll be gone for three weeks!" she said. Out of all the guy's girls, I was closest to Peyton who had been a permanent fixture as Lucas's girlfriend, the only one of them who seemed to be interested in a long term relationship, something the guys mercilessly teased him for. Whereas the other girls seemed to float in and out of the group when they were going out with one of the guys.

Now was the perfect time to tell them of my decision. God know I had put it off long enough considering I was leaving tomorrow.

I looked around to address everyone. "Actually guys, I've been thinking , I haven't seen Rachel and my Uncle and Aunt for so long, I think I need to spend some time with them, I think I'm going to stay there a little longer than I normally go for each year."

"Oh really for how long?" Peyton said sitting back down next to Lucas, " four, five weeks?"

"Try six," I said hesitantly.

"Six weeks," She said nodding. "So you'll miss a few classes after breaks over, lucky bitch!"

"Actually I meant six months," I said ripping off the band aid. Everyone was silent and were staring at me with shocked expressions.

"Six months! Are you sure?" Luke said, "That's ages, you'd have a lot of work to catch up on."

Work was the last thing on my mind.

"It's six months Luke, I wouldn't stay here, I'd have to transfer," I said to the silent group. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds then it really seemed to sink in what I was saying, and they all started yelling.

"You can't just up and leave for no reason Brooke!" Peyton said jumping back off the bench again. "Have you really thought this through?"

"I have. I need to spend time with my family. They're the other half of me," and get over Nathan. I added silently to myself. It wasn't a complete lie. I had been avoiding going down to San Francisco to my Mother's family ever since she died five years ago, not wanting to deal with anything that reminded me of her. But I needed to spend time with her sister and my cousin, the only family I had left on her side even if it was just to feel closer to her. That was why I planned to go down during break. The extended vacation was for my own selfish purposes to get over Nathan. I had spoken to my Aunt to ask if they'd have me and she was thrilled, she too wanting to feel closer to her dead sister through me.

Chris looked up at me, then looked at Nathan, as if making the connection, and realising there was more to this spontaneous need of a change of scenery.

I allowed myself to glance over to Nathan, and saw a hurt expression on his face, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him for any longer. I said goodbye to everyone quickly in general before they could recover properly and figure out something was up. The tears threatening to spill out my eyes would have been a sure sign, considering , one, I had no reason to cry and two, I hadn't cried in years, apart from when my Mother died, and they knew that.

I walked out of the cafeteria, dumping my tray, discarding the plans I made to just eat the sandwich on the way home but not feeling like I could stomach anything now. I tried to hold back the tears until I was safely out of the building ,but before I could leave the hallway I heard running behind me echoing and getting closed in the silent corridor. Someone grabbed my arm and I was all too aware it was Nathan, just by the chills I felt from one whiff of his 'Nathan smell', a mixture of clean laundry and a woodsy cologne I had bought him years ago and never seemed to run out.

"What the hell Brooke!" he yelled, his voice sounding even louder bouncing off the walls of the hall. Did he realise it was all a ploy to get some time away from him? I already doubted if I could actually do it and I wouldn't come running home when I missed him. I had never spent more than two weeks away from him in the entire seventeen years of our friendship and I had no idea if I even could.

I stayed silent.

"So you decide to get up and just leave for six months and you just don't tell me?" He was definitely pissed off. I could tell in his voice and by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry Nathan, it was a last minute thing-" I said. Before I could finish he pulled me into his chest and crushed me in a hug.

"You can't just go! What am I supposed to do without you?" he mumbled into my hair.

"Nathan, you'll be fine. You're a big boy," I said into his t-shirt, and savouring the moment.

"But who am I supposed to hang out with?" he whined, stepping away from me and letting me go, much to my annoyance. So that was what he was worried about, not having anyone to hang out with.

"Well I'm sorry I'm being so selfish. I should stay here so you don't get bored," I said sarcastically with an edge to my voice. "You'll have Chris and Luke, and Peyt, you have loads of friends." I wanted to suggest he go spend all his designated Brooke time with Little-miss -glitter-pencil but I didn't know her name and doubted her nickname in my head would have made any sense.

"Yeah but they're not you ," he said sounding wounded, making me forget that I was annoyed at him.

"I'm going to miss you Nathan," I said softly.

"I'm going to miss you too Davis. You'll call and email right?" he said smiling, and taking a step toward to saying goodbye and letting me leave.

I nodded. "Take care of yourself," he said as Little-miss -glitter-pencil walked over, having left the cafeteria to find her man. She attached herself to him arm and I felt a lurch in my heart, reminding me why exactly I was leaving in the first place.

"I will." I smiled and forced myself to walk away.

He didn't suspect our little conversation a month ago and his rejection really bothered me, which was for the best really. Hopefully I could get over him before I could get back and everything would be ok and go back to normal. And with that thought, I got in my car, and drove away from him in more ways than one.

A/N: Hope you like it ! What do you think ? Is Brooke doing the right thing? Is Nathan really that clueless? Review and I'll try and write the next one soon!

And by the way, just because I know you guys will want to know: Little-miss-glitter pencil, which you will find out soon is Haley. And there is more to her story than that. x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and subscriptions! They mean the world! Please do comment on here, because it is very new, and edgy and I want to know how you like it. (By edgy I mean the characters are less cheerleader and preppy and high school and more leather, and cars, and have attitude….and are the 'edgy' popular kids that make fun of the preppy ones)**

**I wish you guys would log in and review because I can't reply, but here are your replies here anyway:**

**Elle: I did plan to skip forward but then some of you wanted to know what Nathan was thinking, so I decided to do one filler chapter in between and then skip forward!**

**Lenik- I do love Rachel in this story (even though you haven't met her yet! You'll meet her in the next chapter….!)**

**A lot of you guys thought it was stupid of her to go for six months, and you're right, it is, but she is acting irrational and is feeling hurt, and needs to get over Nathan. **

Chapter 4

Nathan POV

I cannot believe she has really up and gone and left me for six months. Six freaking months! I was just about dealing with the three weeks she had initially planned. Why would she want to go anyway? And right in the middle of a school year? She had been acting odd ever since she had drunkenly told me she was in love with me

It had only been a week so far and I had already found myself at a loss at what to do. The fact that we were on break right now and didn't have to go to college didn't really help. It was weird not having Brooke around to help me with the odd assignment, and call me when there was something on TV I should watch, or remind me to eat dinner.

After being completely bored out my brains the first day after she went, I figured out a pretty simple plan to substitute all my normal Brooke time to Haley time, but I soon found out that wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be.

I scanned my fridge looking for something edible and closed it finding it empty. My usual Sunday morning routine would consist of waking up Brooke who was still recovering from Saturday night, and force her to get up, before having breakfast with her and hanging out at her apartment all day, just watching movies and pigging out on junk food. I tried to do the same last week by myself but somehow my apartment wasn't so fun. Maybe because Brooke had surround sound. Yeah that was it.

Sundays were strictly 'Brooke and Nathan day', the name sticking from when we made it up when we were ten. I had a strict rule that Sunday was not a day I usually liked to spend with my girlfriends. That's what the rest of the week was for. And the rest of the guys all had plans today so I had no choice but to occupy myself.

I was just giving up on finding anything for breakfast here and was planning to go to go out to pick something up when my phone rang. I smiled pulling it out of my pocket thinking it would be Brooke. I hadn't heard from her since she had gone apart from a text to day she'd arrived safely. I had tried to call her a few times but I had been met with no answer. I was beginning to think something was off, I found it hard to believe she could go from speaking to me every day to not speaking to me once. Looking at the caller ID turned my smile into a frown. It was Haley. What does she want now? I just saw her last night. It wasn't just because she was calling on a Sunday that I was irritable, I had found myself with the same feeling of annoyance whenever I had seen her all week. At first our relationship was fun and exciting but lately it had been feeling empty. I'd never thought I'd say this but yes, I Nathan Scott had admitted to finding sex 'empty'. Just don't spread it around, I had a rep to keep up you know.

I couldn't be bothered to talk to Haley so I just let the phone ring as I sat on the couch eating an apple. I was thinking of Brooke and how close we had been since we were little. All the afternoon's we would spend playing after school while her Mom was my nanny, then as we got older and not needing supervision anymore, finding our own fun at the beach or at the skate park back home. I thought back to when we both finished high school and made the decision to move out to New York together for College on the other side of the country, but it would be ok because we were together. I was the only family Brooke had left. Her Mom died when she was young and her Dad has been the complete opposite of a hands on parent since then, not that he was ever that involved before.

. I thought back to how for a while Brooke went into a pretty dark place, not going to school and not wanting to hang out with any of her friends. But I managed to bring her out of that, by just making sure she knew I was there for her.

My phone buzzed bringing me out of my memories and saw after endless phone calls, Haley had left me a voicemail. I dialled into hear it, or rather just delete it right after. God I really needed to break up with her.

"Hey baby! It's me, Haley. I know you're not answering your phone because you're busy but I saw your bike outside so I'm just going to drop in and say hi kay? Ok see you in about 5 minutes. Love you."

Oh great. That's the last thing I wanted to do, spend the day with Haley. I know Brooke wasn't here but for some reason I felt like I would be betraying her. Before she could arrive, I grabbed my phone, jacket and keys and walked out the door, riding over on my bike to 'Keith Scott Motors', Luke's Dad's garage where I could probably find him and Chris, who both worked there on Saturday's, but I knew they were there today as a one off.

As I walked in, it was just the two of them inside, and they were both working on the same car. Chris was under the car ,or at least I guessed it was him but his shoes, while it looked like Lucas was changing the oil under the hood.

"Hey," I said as I sat down in the driver's seat of the convertible they were working on.

"Hey," Lucas said with a nod.

Chris rolled out from under the car, "Nathan, Hey. What're you doing here?"

"Avoiding Haley," I told him as I admired the car, spanning my hands across the wheel as if I was driving it.

"Actually I meant why are you here, since we never see you on Sund – oh yeah. I forgot that Brooke isn't around. Well dude, you have six months' worth of free Sundays now," Chris said smirking. "But since you mentioned it, why would you avoid Hot Haley?"

"Hot Haley?" I repeated with my eyebrow raised.

"She's hot!" Chris said with a shrug. Luke threw a dirty cloth at him but Chris ducked and made Luke go all the way round to pick it up again.

"Oh come on Luke, you have to admit she's pretty smokin!" Chris said opening a bottle of water.

"I have a girlfriend…" Luke said going back to the car.

"Are you that scared of Peyton?" Chris said.

"She might me hot but being with her is kinda... empty" I said, before their banter carried on. And trust me it would. Chris liked to tease Luke about how Peyton obviously wore the pants in their relationship, and he brought it up at least once a day.

"Dude, you sound like a girl," Chris said.

"Empty?" Luke asked, ignoring Chris.

"Yeah you know... boring," I said trying to figure out the best way to express myself.

"Ok and you only noticed it now that Brooke is gone." He said as a matter of fact.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. What did me finding Haley boring have anything to do with Brooke?

"Ok. Look at it this way. Last month you were with Nikki, right? You were together for a whole month. Why? What did you do?"

"Yeah, she was fun. We hung out at our apartments. A lot," I said smirking, thinking about how the bulk of my relationship with the brunette was based in the four walls of either of our bedrooms.

"Ok, so that's my point! You were with her physically; you got your relationship's physical side from her, but got your other parts of a relationship like the emotional side from Brooke. Brooke is practically your girlfriend minus the sex!"

"I still don't see the point." Brooke was my best friend, what were they on about?

"Oh come on man! You can't fool us with your crap. You go out with these girls that you have nothing in common with, by the way. But at the end of the day it's Brooke you go home to. You care about her Nathan, more than you realize. You love her," Chris said.

What were they talking about? Yes it's true I spend a lot of time with Brooke, but that's what best friends do.

Lucas looked at my expression, "I agree with him. We all know it apart from you. You. Love. Brooke. Just think it over, she's only been gone a week and you are already depressed. And isn't it a coincidence that just when Brooke leaves, you find your relationship with Haley has fizzled out? That's all I am going to say. Just think about it."

As the conversation in the room changes from my love life to the best car battery, I zoned out, unable to get what they were saying, about me and Brooke, out of my mind. Did I have feelings for Brooke? Could I have feelings for Brooke? We had a lot in common and we got on great, and I had to admit she is attractive. But I had never thought of her in that way before.

I thought back to my over protectiveness whenever she had a boyfriend. I always thought it was all part of my big brother routine, but now that I think back on it, maybe it was because I cared for her more than just a sister. I had to admit, I never liked it when she had a boyfriend – luckily she only had a few that only lasted a short time each.

I thought back to when she had left, she seemed upset. Actually come to think of it, she had been acting weird ever since we has 'the talk' which made me think, was she really ok with our discussion to forget what she said?.

Like a photo reel flashing through my head I went through my life with Brooke and saw how the time we spend together pretty much made up my best memories. I love spending time with her. As my flashbacks continue I see her face coming up with me all through my life, supporting me through thick and thin. I saw the last minutes with her; saw her leaving me for 6 months. That's when I realised.

"I love her, I said to myself. Chris and Luke both stopped their conversation.

"You what? Love Haley?" Luke asked, obviously still slightly confused at my random comment.

"No!" I let out, frustrated at his ridiculous comment, " I'M IN LOVE WITH BROOKE!"

"I thought we already established that," Chris said looking confused.

" I have to tell her, " I said as I got out of the car and walked towards the exit.

"And, how are you going to do that exactly?" Luke called after me, and I realised it sounded a lot better in my head. I knew she was in San Francisco but I had no idea where exactly, I couldn't just go knocking on doors. And she wasn't picking up her cell.

"Well I guess I just have to wait for her to call," I said thinking about what I would say to her.

"Is it really best to do it over the phone though man? It would just make things harder since she's away, and plus you want to see her reaction." Chris was right. I couldn't tell her on the phone. I had come to the conclusion that Brooke did mean the words she had said, and after rejecting her, I think I needed to do this in person.

"So you're really going to do this!" Chris said looking excited.

"I really am," I said telling him and myself.

**A/N: **

**Any predictions of what will happen? The next one will be in Brooke's POV over in SanFran, then it will skip to six months ahead, and go on from there. Please do leave your comments on this, I need guidance to if I'm pulling the characters off. **

**You haven't met Peyton fully yet, but you will, but so fair just off what you know eg. her being the 'one to wear the pants' in her and Luke's relationship, do you like her? She is a bit more spunky, and full of attitude in this fic. **

**Also if you can find any images to fit the characters, that would be great!**

**-FPFF**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I look forward to hearing your feedback and ideas on this one!**

**As requested, some of you wanted to see what Brooke's been up to! Let's see how true some of your guesses were!**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you awake?" Rachel said walking into the guest room I had taken over and opening the blinds. I covered my eyes with the covers and winced.

"I am now," I mumbled from underneath.

"Oh good, she said," In a happy voice. She always was a morning person. "I didn't want to wake you."

Even though I had been here for two months so far, it still felt weird to have someone other than Nathan force me to wake up on Sundays and not spend the whole day with him. As much as I hoped it would be easy to just get over Nathan, I finding it to be near impossible. I still thought about him every single day. Every time I saw something or did something I would wonder what Nathan would say to that or what he would think about that. It was like he was constantly on my mind.

"These are perfect!" she said. I lowered my covers off my face and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light. Rachel was standing in front of the wardrobe holding up a pair of my white cotton shorts."You can wear my purple shirt with it!"

"Rachel, what are you doing," I said sitting up and pulling my hair out of its pony tail.

"Quick get dressed, Julian will be here in a half hour!"

"Julian's coming over?" I said confused.

"He called earlier for you, but of course you were asleep. He wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with him today, and of course I told him you'd love to. No need to thank me," she said looking pleased with herself.

"Rachel!"

"What? Like you actually had plans today," she said sarcastically.

"Actually I did…" I said lying.

"To what? Lie around in your room watching reruns of One Tree Hill and eating junk food?" she said.

"Eh..No!" I said even though she had described my day yesterday perfectly.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm not ready to—" I started.

"Brooke, I don't want to hear it! You need to stop moping around and get over that Nick dude," she said.

"It's Nate- Nathan," I said correcting her, "and I am not moping!"

Technically, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I had been moping around lately, just hanging around the house.

"Whatever his name is, you need to forget him! And the best way to do that is to go out with another guy! Cue Julian!"

Julian was Rachel's next door neighbour and good friend. Every time I had come down to San Fran since the first time when I was around five we'd all gotten along really well and ever since then every time I came back it was like I was never gone. But after coming back this time after a few years things were slightly different. Oh don't get me wrong we were all still good friends, but I got a slight inkling that Julian liked me in a more than a friendly way. He had been trying to find opportunities to spend time with me alone, but I had been avoiding it, nowhere near ready to complicate my life further. I figured I should at least be over one guy before even thinking about going out with another.

"Rach, I'm nowhere near ready to get into a relationship, and I don't want to just use Julian like that. He's worth more to me that just 'the rebound guy'" I said making the bed. It wasn't just I didn't want use Julian, I really wasn't ready to go out with anyone.

"Well, he doesn't have to be the rebound guy! How can you not like him, he's funny and smart and not to mention so hotttt! Admit it, he's a catch!" she said leaving the guest room and walking into her own room.

"If you feel that way about him then why don't you go out with him," I called out childishly loud enough for her to hear. If I wasn't totally hung up on Nathan, Julian wouldn't be a bad choice. He was the complete opposite of Nathan. Not saying that Nathan wasn't smart or funny, but in the ways that:

Julian was book smart, Nathan was street smart

The way that Julian was humorous funny, Nate was sarcastic funny

While Julian was a one girl guy, Nathan could never settle down.

Julian was more jock, Nathan was more rebel…I think you get the picture.

"Been there, done that," she said dismissively.

I paused in shock not knowing whether to believe her or not. I dropped my pillow on the floor and ran into her room.

"What did you just say?"

"I said he doesn't have to be the rebound guy," she said.

"Not that! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why did you never tell me?" I said unable to believe Rachel of all people had managed to keep her mouth shut all this time.

"Oh it was ages ago Beech, I didn't think it was a big deal," she said, using my nickname from when we were kids.

"What happened?" I rushed out, trying to work out why they weren't together now.

"Oh it was just a casual fling last summer, nothing serious, you know me," she said. "That was pretty much it." It didn't surprise me that Rachel would have a few summer flings, but I didn't peg Julian as the type to agree to that. Rachel tended to go out with A LOT of guys, but not in a slutty way, in more of a young and carefree sort of way.

"Rachel, I can't believe you can be so casual about this! You went out with Julian!"

"We didn't 'go out'," she insisted.

"Well whatever you two did, how can you do it then try and convince me to go out with him. Wouldn't it be weird for you?" I said despite the fact that I didn't want to go out with him.

"Seriously , it didn't mean anything that's why I'm telling you to go out with!"

She pulled out a purple chiffon blouse type thing that was way too girly for my taste, and held it up to me hopefully.

"No way," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm not wearing that."

"So what will you wear?" she asked, turing to her wardrobe.

"I'm not wearing anything because I'm not going!"

"He really likes you Abbie! You two will make such a cute couple!"

"I'm not going Rach, and that's final! I know you don't want to hear but I'm still in love with Nathan and I need to get over that in my own way," I said firmly.

She was about to open her mouth again but I gave her a stirn look and she closed it again, looking disheartened.

"Ok fine…I gotta go get ready I have a date in an hour," she said walking into her bathroom.

I walked back into my room and picked up the pillow off the floor and got back into bed. I picked up my phone from the bedside table and sighed seeing four missed calls from Nathan all from last night. I had been trying to avoid speaking to Nathan, as much as I promised I would and as hard as it was. I thought hearing his voice would just set me back, but my theory was proving wrong because I was still thinking about him all the time. The few times I had given in, it had felt like coming home, but it just made me feel terrible afterward like I wasn't trying very hard to get over him. The few times I was on the phone to Peyton or Chris and they passed it over and I had no choice but to talk to him, I put it down to having terrible reception down here ( which just resulted in him commenting on how I was in San francisco not the middle of nowhere)/ being really busy having fun with my family/ told him the time difference was getting in the way (which took him a week for him to figure out there was only a three hour difference!) but I was running out of excuses to avoid his calls.

The side of me that was Nathan's best friend felt terribble for just abandoning him after talking to him everyday for most of my life, but then I thought about how if I didn't get over this stupid crush, there wouldn't be a friendship left anyway. Well I had been thinking that until now. I was getting nowehere in forgetting him, so now I felt like I should call to check in just to make sure everything stayed ok with us on the friendship side.

I dialled speed dial one and held my breath listening to the ringing waiting for him to pick up. I pictured him at home watching TV then hearing his phone ring, and a smile appeared on my face.

After about five rings I was finally relieved of waiting.

"Hello?"

I froze at the girls voice that picked up. But unlike before when I saw Nathan with other girls when I was filled with sadness, this time I was filled with anger. Why was I sitting here wasting my time moping around when Nathan didn't even care or it made no difference to his life that I was gone. He was still carrying on having fun with girls. I doubted her even missed me.

Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe I was approaching this all wrong, and the way to get over Nathan was to go out with someone else.

"Rachel!" I yelled, "You didn't cancel on Julian yet did you?"

Rachel appeared in my doorway wearing a towel, and grinning. She was clutching the purple blouse in her hand and holding it up to a pair of white cotton shorts she has taken out of my drawer earlier.

"No way in hell am I wearing that," I said pulling out a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt that read 'I'm with the band!' and took them with me into the bathroom.

If Nathan could move on, so could I.

**A/N: Guys I know this wasn't so great….but I just needed a quick filler chap….it will skip into when she goes back to New York after this.**

**Thanks to everyone for their new subscriptions, I really appreciate it! Review and let me know what you think! **

**Also for any ATAP readers, the next part should hopefully be out tomorrow. I just have to finish writing it, and I am totally reluctant to post it because I'm sad it's only got 1 left after that! **


	6. Chapter 6

For sarz97 to whom without you would have not gotten an update today :P

Chapter 6

Nathan POV

"If you check that phone one more time, I am seriously going to take it off you," Chris said taking four beers with him from the bar over to the pool table.

"Sorry," I mumbled, slipping it into my pocket.

"If she calls you, it will ring and you'll hear it! Taking it out every two seconds isn't going to make her call any faster."

"Maybe I should have stayed at home. If she calls there I'll miss it," I said mostly to myself.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Peyton said to me exchanging a look with Lucas. All three of them were staring at me like I had another head.

"Seriously Nathan, What has gotten into you? Wanting to stay home pining after a girl! That's not you!" Lucas said taking two beers of Chris and passing one to Peyton.

"Brooks isn't 'just a girl'," I said sinking onto a bar stool.

"Ever since you realised you have feelings for Brooke you've been like a whole different person," Chris added and Lucas nodded.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm going insane! I haven't spoken to her in three weeks!" I said. Since she'd been in San Francisco she'd barely called me as it was but the few times I did manage to catch her it was torture hearing her voice and not being able to tell her how I feel. I nearly gave in once or twice but I knew how badly I wanted to see her expression when I told her.

"Well why don't you call her then?" Peyton said.

"I tried, but her phone's off," I said.

"Ok relax, she will call. She's probably just busy with her family. If she calls you at home, and you're not there she has your cell number and she'll call you on there. Nathan you just miss her, that's all it is. She's your best friend and you haven't seen her in ages. "

"You're right, that's all it is," I said taking a deep breath and a taking a swig from my beer. "When did you last speak to her?"

Peyton hesitated.

"Peyt?..." I pushed.

"Last night," Peyton mumbled and I groaned.

"Maybe the signal isn't so strong in here," said holding my phone up to try and increase the three bars of signal strength to four. Just then my phone buzzed and I jumped in excitement and rushed to unlock the phone to read the message. When I saw who it was from I sighed.

"I take it that wasn't Brooke?" Peyton said.

"Haley," I said pulling a face.

"She still stalking you?" Luke said.

"I don't think she understands what breaking up means. Yesterday she came over for breakfast!"

"Like you of all people have breakfast things in your place," Chris said smirking, knowing full well I was at Brooke's most days, and whilst she was gone, I made no attempt to fill my fridge myself and just went to Starbucks on the way to class.

"Oh that didn't stop her! She already made it at her house and brought it along in little Tupperware containers!" I whined, "She's full on nuts man, I don't know why I didn't realise it before!"

After I realised I had feelings for Brooke, the first thing I did was break up with Haley, but needless to say she didn't take it very well. She was still going around calling me her boyfriend.

My phone buzzed again, and as soon as I saw the message I put my phone on the pool table and picked up my jacket.

"She's coming here, she saw my bike outside. I cannot deal with her right now. I'm gonna get some fresh air," I said pulling on my jacket and taking a cigarette out of the box which was in my pocket.

"Well you're not going to get it with that," Chris smirked.

"Nathan! No!" Peyton yelled at me the second she saw what was in my hand. "You were doing so well!"

"I'm on edge about Brooke, and Haley's is driving me insane, I can't deal right now," I said ignoring her and pulling out a lighter. Brooke had been riding me for the last three years to give up the stupid habit I'd picked up at the start of College. I had given in and not smoked for the last five months but everything was starting to get to me.

"Naaaaaaaate!" I heard in a high pitched voice travel through the bar, and I legged it out the back door.

"Brooke would be so disappointed in you…"Peyton said calling after me.

"Ohhh that's playing dirty babe," Luke said grinning.

Xxxxxxx

Chris POV

Just as Nathan slipped out, Haley appeared scanning the room until her eyes landed on us. She walked over carrying two grocery bags.

"Hey guys. Where's Natey? I brought his some food for his place. It's really hard for me to throw dinner together when his refrigerator is practically empty," she said putting the bags down.

That girl was crazy hot but was a total lot of crazy.

"I'm sorry this is a private party and I don't recall you being invited," Peyton said bringing out her bitchy side.

"Nathan wants me here," Haley said glaring at Peyton.

"Does he? Does he really?" Peyt said staring right back at her. Ooh chick fight. Jello anyone?

"I really don't see what it has to do with you. Little Lucas over there not fulfilling your needs, you need Nathan too?" Haley answered back and I tried to hide my laugh which ended up sounding like a snort.

"I'm perfectly happy with little Lucas," Peyton said.

"Hey!" Luke protested trying to defend his manhood.

Peyton held a hand up and said , "I'm talking sweetie." And Luke mumbled 'sorry' to her not doing herself doing any favours in making him look like the one who wore the pants in the relationship.

"Nathan broke up with you! You need to get over it and leave my friend alone!" Peyton said yelling.

"Nathan loves me! You don't see how he is when it's just us!" Haley insisted.

"You are so deluded!" Peyton said more to herself than at Haley then wondered toward the bar, with Lucas following behind her.

"Ahh don't take it to heart," I said, her hotness taking over her crazy for now.

"But he really loves me," she pushed.

"Maybe you should try and make him jealous with someone else…" I said. " I wonder who'd be willing to help you out…" I said trailing off.

"CHRIS!" Peyton shouted from the bar, able to guess what I was up to.

"Gotta go…" I said picking up my beer and heading over to the bar, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Peyton when she was mad.

Xxxx

Haley POV

I sighed as they all walked away and tapped my foot impatiently and looked around, knowing Nathan wouldn't be far because I could see his messenger bag on the back of a chair. I was about to go and wait by his bike and see if he was outside when I heard a phone ring.

"You gonna get that?" someone said behind when it rang again, gesturing toward a cell phone on the pool table.

I looked around to see if it belonged to anyone then picked it up intending to hand it into the bar. Once it was in my hand I realised right away that it belonged to Nathan. Meaning he wasn't so far away, I thought smiling. After dating Nathan I had been put on people's radar. I was no longer just Haley the girl barely anyone knew. People passed me in the hallway and said hi, and I was starting to be known as Nathan's girlfriend. I liked being popular and didn't want to let that go. At least not yet.

"Hello?" I said answering, knowing he wouldn't mind if I picked it up, walking toward the back door looking for Nathan who must be outside. I could still see his bike so he must still be around. It was very unlikely he would leave without his bike, bag and cell phone.

"Hello? " I said again in irritation at the person wasting my time. The person hung up the phone and I looked at the caller ID which read 'Brooke'.

So this is who he was busy with whilst he could have been spending time and being seen out with me. I knew he had a close friend Brooke, but highly doubted their friendship was purely platonic. She was out of town, and the last thing he needed was distractions like her when he had me around.

I was about to delete the call from the call log, when I heard Nathan shout "What're you doing?" in my direction.

He was slightly wet, I'm guessing from the slight drizzle outside, and he took the phone out of my hands, to see what I was doing.

"It just rang, I was just trying to get a message for you!" I said.

"Who was it?" he said frantically trying to get into the calls list.

"It was Brooke but she didn't say anything. She just hung up, or the call got disconnected," I said reluctantly. This would have worked out a lot better for me if he just didn't know that she had called.

"Brooke called?" he said more to himself than me smiling, holding the phone up to his ear to call her back. "Dammit! It's gone straight to voicemail. It's either off or she's trying to call me back."

"Oh forget her, let's go out to lunch?" I suggested, holding onto his arm.

"Haley! Seriously!" he said pushing me off. " We broke up! . . ! Get that into your head! And leave me the hell alone!" he yelled before picking up his stuff and heading back outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n : I am very song it took so long. The truth was it was so hard to write because it was never in my plan to write about the girl on the phone and why they picked up, but a lot of you asked for it so I thought I'd add it. But I didn't know what to write! But I hope you like the explanation…**

**Also what do you think of Lucas and Peyton's relationship? And of Chris? I LOVE CHRIS'S POV! HE'S HILARIOUS!= who agrees?**

**The next chap will skip to when Brooke comes back, so don't worry you'll see some Brathan soon enough! **

Love you, x


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Right so I am not happy with this chapter, and I know its short but Its better than nothing right? I'm halfway through the new Prelude to a happily ever after chapter, so be ready!**

**Chapter 7**

"Does this count as breaking and entering?" Peyton asked, holding out her arms for someone to help her. Chris put the box of beer he was holding on the kitchen counter then helped Peyton through the window, then promptly dropped her on the floor once she was inside, and she yelped as she hit the floor.

"I have a key," I reminded her.

"Yes, except you forgot to bring it!" She snapped, getting up and wiping the dirt off herself. " Being the only girl around here is starting to drive me nuts, I can't wait until Brooke gets back!"

"Me too," I agreed, picking up a picture of me and Brooke off her shelf which was taken after having a huge food fight in her kitchen three years ago, and smiled to myself.

"Yeah well neither of you need to wait much longer, her flights already landed, and thank god for that! I don't think I could handle either of your whining any longer!" Chris said giving me a pointed look. He was probably right to complain. The last few months whenever i missed Brooke it was him I would talk to, and trust me there were many of those conversations. He even had to ban any girl talk in the garage because between us, Me and Luke were driving him nuts.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Lucas said walking through the front door.

"How'd you get in?" Chris said.

"Spare key under the mat..." Lucas said like it was obvious, "Why how did you guys get in?"

Peyton whacked me hard on the arm, then turned to hit Chris, and I gave Luke a look telling him to drop the subject.

"God you hit like a girl," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"I am a girl!" Peyton yelled at him.

"Really? It's hard to remember that sometimes what with all the hitting and yelling and bossing everyone around!" Chris yelled back. " I wonder how Luke deals with you half the time."

There was silence in the air for exactly three seconds before the two of them began screaming at each other, and I rolled me eyes. Not a day went past without Chris and Peyton disagreeing about something. They had a love hate relationship. Meaning they loved to hate each other.

Lucas reached over and pulled her by the wrist, away from Chris, and tried to get them to shut up. I knew from experience that it was just best not to get involved. I ignored them and headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

"I have neighbours you guys, try and keep it down..?" I heard.

I peeked through the bookcase separating the kitchen and living room and saw Chris, Peyton and Luke had all stopped talking and had turned toward the front door. Brooke was standing in the doorway pulling her suitcase behind her. She looked exactly the same and different at the same time. Her shoulder length hair had grown a few inches, and she looked tanned, liked she had been lying out on a beach.

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed rushing forward jumping onto her. Brooke fell backwards onto the couch from the impact and grinned. I had seen that smile many times before but it had never had the effect that it had on me now, unless it did but I never realised the true meaning behind it. Chris went forward and helped her up and gave her a hug and he was soon followed by Lucas. She hadn't noticed me standing in the kitchen yet and began talking animatedly with the three of them. I've been waiting for this moment for months and I couldn't wait to go up to her and hold her and tell her how much I've missed her, but my feet were stuck in their place as I was mesmerised by her standing less than four metres away.

What was wrong with me? This was the same Brooke that was my best friend since childhood and I hung out with every day. I knew her even better than I knew myself sometimes. There was no reason whatsoever for me to feel scared to go up to her, nothing has changed. Well apart from me realising I was in love with her.

I finally worked up the courage to leave the kitchen and walk up to her, but before she noticed me she turned around toward the open door.

"What're you doing out there?" she said pulling someone through the door by their arm, whilst letting out a little giggle. What the hell was going on? Brooke did not giggle.

"Everybody this is Julian," she said smiling, and my stomach dropped.

Brooke POV

I pulled Julian through the door, and grasped his hand as I introduced him, and he gave me hand a squeeze reassuringly.

I was met with a few seconds of silence from everyone as they just stared at us as if they'd never seen another person before, before they all erupted into hello's. Peyton rushed forward and gave Julian a hug and gave him an overly happy grin. I knew her well enough that Peyton did not grin that much for anybody, let alone hug people (other than us) and when she did it usually meant she was nervous or flustered about something.

"Hi Julian! It's nice to meet you! Brooke's told me a lot about you from when you guys were young, but I had no idea you were still in contact—" she rushed out.

"Actually Pey—" I started, whilst trying to figure out why she was acting so weird.

"Ahhh she doesn't like to share me," he said smiling and putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "But you must be Peyton. I recognise you from your photo, but I do have to say you're prettier in person"

I mentally noted that Julian had been listening when I gave him Peyton tips. Once you were in with Peyton, you were in with the gang. Although I don't think Peyton was the type to buy into flattery like that.

Peyton paused and raised an eyebrow, but I saw her lips twitch as she resisted a smile. Well what do you know, she was a girl after all.

Lucas stepped protectively in front of her, with a frown on his face, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Julian," he said. Although Julian hitting on Peyton was the last thing he needed to worry about.

"I'm Lucas," he said, then added, "Peyton's boyfriend."

"How did you say you knew Brooke again?" Chris said, standing beside Lucas, crossing his arms.

"Chris!" I warned. I had no idea why these guys were being so rude, or why they were acting so odd. Chris didn't answer but just gave me a look which I couldn't read.

"Actually I didn't say," Julian said unfazed. "But me and Brooke go way back. Every time she'd come down to visit her family ever since she was young, me, Rachel and Brooke used to hang out. But this year she finally gave into my charm," he said jokingly and I playfully hit him on the shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.

Everybody had stopped and was staring at me again like they had never seen me with a boyfriend. I know I'd been away for a while but nothing had changed. Had it?

I looked around to find the one person whose eyes I had unconsciously been searching for ever since I walked into the room, but came up short. I couldn't see Nathan anywhere, and if he was here I'm sure he would have made himself known by now. Seeing him would be my ultimate test.

I wanted to go put my bags down in my room, but felt uncomfortable, like I should wait to be asked, even though this was my own apartment.

"Did I mention Rachel's here too?" I said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that I didn't seem to understand.

"Rachel's here?" Chris and Lucas both said at the same time. They clearly both remembered her from her visit two Christmases ago.

"Now the party's really getting started," Luke added, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What she's hot!" he said, and Peyton poked him in his side and he yelped.

"But not as hot as you babe," he said and she rolled her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

After me and Julian had freshened up, we all hung out at my place for a while before we all headed down to the bar to celebrate me coming home, except for Julian who went to pick up Rachel, whose flight had come in earlier than expected. I discreetly asked Peyton where Nathan was, slightly disappointed me hadn't wanted to see me come home. She stuttered before Chris appeared from the kitchen and told me he had to work but he'd meet us at the bar, and she gave him a questioning look, which I chose to ignore. Everyone was seriously acted like they knew something I didn't.

Everything had been running smoothly for about fifteen minutes, whilst I had been making my rounds, catching up with all my friends individually including all the ones who had turned up at the bar for their usual Friday night. Whilst I moved from person to person, I still hadn't found the person I really wanted to see. I went outside to call Julian without the noise, to give him directions to the bar, and when I was about to go in, when I saw Nathan's bike drive up and park, spraying gravel everywhere and my heart fluttered. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his messy hair, before unzipping his leather jacket and checking his phone. He looked exactly the same as when I had left, and strangely, seeing him again didn't seem strange or hard like I predicted it would. In fact if anything it felt surreal. Even though I'd only be gone six months, part of me expected him to be drastically different, like the Nathan I had etched into my mind wouldn't be the same Nathan I'd come home. Although he was the same of old Nathan. Just because I'd changed, didn't mean he had.

I realised the second he noticed me standing in the doorway and gave me that smile that I used to live for that I had completely failed in burying my feelings for him. I gave him a tiny smile and a little wave while I tapped the edge of my cell phone on my chin. He walked up to me slowly, not taking away eye contact. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. He reached out for me and I rushed into his arms, not wanting to ever let go. He lifted me off the ground and slowly spun me around. As his familiar smell hit me and my eyes welled up I realised just how much I had missed my best friend, and I was stupid to think I could ever run away from my problems.

"Hey…don't cry," he said softly. He stepped toward me and brushed my tears away with his thumbs and ticked a stray stand of hair behind my ear.

" I missed you," I said plainly, shrugging my shoulders.

"I missed you too Brooks," he said. "Don't leave me for so long again. I had to figure out how to boil pasta," he said lightening the situation.

I looked at him and gave him wistful smile.

"Come here," he said again, pulling my hand and holding me once more. The sudden emotion I felt was amazing, but I knew it was dangerous. I couldn't feel like this, and I knew if I stayed in this position any longer, as much as I loved it, then I would do something he wouldn't want. All I wanted was to reach up and kiss him—

"Hey babe," Julian said. Thank god. He had just driven up and parked, and I could see him over Nathan's shoulder. I saw Rachel get out too and raise her eyebrows questioningly at Nathan. I pulled away from Nathan, and took Julian's hand as he walked up the steps.

"Julian, this is Nathan," I said and Julian shook his hand, as Chris came outside to see where we'd all gone.

"Hey man, Brooke told me you guys were good friends."

"It's nice to meet you," Nathan said dully, with an unreadable look, which was strange since I normally could have a fully understandable conversation with him just off facial expressions.

"Brooke has never mentioned you over the years," Chris said randomly, like it had taken him all afternoon to come up with that one. What the hell was going on with him? I saw Nathan give Chris a stern look, and he went back into the bar, and me, Nathan, Julian and Rachel followed.

"Is he ok?" I asked Nathan on our way over to our booth, where I could already see Peyton and Luke making out.

"Yeah, you know Chris. He's probably high on one thing or another," Nathan laughed. Oh how I missed that laugh. 'Snap out of it Brooke!' I told myself. As we approached, Lucas got out of the booth to go to the bathroom.

I scooted into the circular booth between Peyton and Rachel and watched as Chris forcibly tried to squeeze his way in between Rachel and Julian, reminding Rachel who he was. I kicked him under the table, giving him a warning look that she was my cousin, and off limits, but he chose to ignore me. I'd deal with him later.

"Sooooo Brooks, will you be in class on Monday?" Nathan asked.

"That reminds me! I need to go see Mrs Camberwelll about re-enrolling mid semester. So is there any way you guys could entertain Julian tomorrow?" I said.

" I have class," Peyton said.

"I have lunch with my Dad," Rachel said pulling a face. The one way she could convince her Mom that had a good enough reason to come and stay with me in New York for a while, other than to shop (which I'm sure was the real reason), was because she wanted to see her Dad, which she usually couldn't stand ever since he'd moved out here and had gotten re-married. The only glitch with her Dad was, she actually had to spend some time with her Dad now since her Mom called him to tell him she was coming over.

"What are the rest of you guys doing?" I said looking around.

"We're busy," Chris said quickly.

Just then Luke came sitting down, "What're you guys talking about?"

"What everybody's doing tomorrow," I told him.

"Oh ok, well me, Nathan and Chris are hanging at the shop," he said casually and Chris let out a sigh.

"Perfect! Julian loves cars," I said.

"I don't know, we don't really time to waste with beginners at the shop," Chris said.

"I'm going to go get the next round," Julian said kissing my cheek then leaving the table.

Chris leaned over and punched Lucas on the shoulder.

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed. "I wasn't aware it was a secret, I mean we do do it every single Saturday!"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked frustrated.

"Nothing, "All four, Nathan, Chris, Luke, and Peyton mumbled at once.

_**A/N: So I have a little contest for you guys about Prelude to a happily ever after, and I'm putting it here first to give readers of IILWY a head start and I'll post it on Prelude in the next chapter.**_

_**Basically I'm looking for suggestions of actors who could play Alyssa, Alex and Austin. The people with the suggestions that fit with my images of them the best get to be in the story. Sound intriguing?**_

_**Also if anybody makes any covers for the story that's going too! **_

_**Comment with all your suggestions and things on Prelude, not on here, or inbox me!**_

_**Good luck! xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nathan POV

"Sorry I'm late!" Brooke said, walking over to the table I was sitting at in the quaint little coffee shop. She put down her umbrella, creating a small puddle on the floor, and pulled down her hood before sitting down. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope, I just got here, " I lied, knowing that I had arrived a half hour early, waiting on edge, turning around every time I heard the door open while I mentally rehearsed my speech to tell her I was in love with her once she arrived.

"Well this is a change anyway, you're always the one that's late," She said teasing me.

Before I could defend myself the waitress came over with our order and placed my latte and Brooke's cappuccino with an extra shot on the table.

"Oh great, you ordered already," she said taking a sip, then pulling a face. She gave me a look and I knew what she wanted.

"You know it's really not good for you," I said but mixing five sugar packets in anyway, and she grinned whilst taking the cup from me and taking a slow satisfying sip.

As she was absorbed in her coffee for a minute I had a second to just watch her. She had a rain droplet on her nose, and without thinking I reached over and wiped it off.

"Thanks," she said, like it was no big deal, and it probably wasn't. Before if I had wiped water off of her face, it wouldn't have meant anything but now I was all too aware of the connection I had with her, and it was putting me on edge, I just couldn't seem to relax.

"You're welcome," I mumbled.

"So tell me what's going on with you, I've probably missed a lot," she said, leaning back. Now would be a perfect time for me to tell her, she was practically asking me too, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth as she stared at me.

"Actually you haven't missed much," I said shrugging, and yelling at myself inside for being scared. Was I scared? To tell the truth I was, but I wasn't sure what of. What I was about to tell her was big. Life changing big, and her reaction meant everything. I hoped that she would be happy at my revelation and tell me she returned my feelings, but I knew there was a large chance that was wishful thinking. There was a chance that she would just laugh in my face, and that would be our many years of friendship down the drain. If she really liked me, she would tell me and since she hadn't in all these years, except for the time she was so drunk (which didn't even count since the majority of what she said when she was drunk was less than legitimate), I doubted she did. And plus she was with Julian now. I doubted if she liked me she would be with him.

"Oh come on! There has to be something interesting that's happened to you in six months! What about Haley? How are you doing?" she said.

"Haley? Oh that didn't work out," I said dismissively.

"Oh that's too bad, I'm sorry," she said, but she didn't look at all like she meant it.

"You don't seem that surprised," I said.

"Well I'm not" she said shrugging, "Nathan you aren't exactly the poster boy for a relationship, I didn't exactly expect you and Haley to be together. I mean I've been away six months."

"What is that supposed to mean? I can be in a relationship!" I defended.

"Oh please," she said snorting in an unladylike way. "You're Nathan Scott! You change 'lady friends' the way you change your underwear! I don't think I've ever seen you with one person for longer than a month. But don't feel bad about it, that's just who you are."

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. I love relationships! I'll have you know I broke up with Haley because I like someone else," I said. Did she actually think I was incapable of being in a relationship.

"You do?" she said with a funny look on her face like she felt sick. I wasn't surprised with the amount of sugar in her coffee.

"Yep."

"Who is she," she said, leaning forward on the table.

"You don't know her," I said quickly, not wanting to blurt out somebody's name we actually knew to fill the role of my fake object of affection. I cannot believe I seriously just made up a crush. What am I, like twelve?

"Oh. Well that's good, I guess. Well then it's better you broke up with Haley, there's no point being in a relationship if you're not happy," she said slowly, like she was telling herself and not me.

"Is that what you are?" I asked her.

"Am I what?" she said, not following.

"Are you happy with Julian?" I said, asking what I've wanted to know which was stopping me from telling her about my feelings.

After thinking for a minute she said, "I am. He takes care of me, and he'd never hurt me."

"Well then I'm happy for you," I said reluctantly after careful consideration. If me and Brooke were to become an item, knowing me I'd just screw it up and she'd end up getting hurt, and I didn't want that for her. So if this Julian guy was better for her than I was then I would have to live with that for now. She was right when she said I wasn't the relationship 'type'.

She smiled, and nodded. "Thanks. It means a lot to have your approval of someone I'm going out with. That almost never happens."

"Well that's because you don't get many dates," I said teasing her, bringing up the mood.

"That's because you scare them all away!" she said, and I knew she was partly right. I had never realised it before now but when I interrogated her potential boyfriends and warned them against trying anything with her, it wasn't because I was looking out for her in a brotherly way which is what I've always told myself, it was because I felt like someone else was stepping in on my territory.

She drained the rest of drink, and I looked down at my still completely full cup.

"Well I got to run, the admissions people are waiting for me," she said, getting up and gathering her things and I nodded.

"It was nice catching up. We need to do this again and soon," she said formally like we needed to book appointments to see each other. It was hard to believe this was the same Brooke that I used to sit around with in my PJ's in the middle of the day eating anything we could find in the kitchen dipped in chocolate spread because we were being too lazy to make food.

"umm yeah sure," I said. "Jacob still coming down to the shop so we can babysit?"

"It's Julian. And yes he is. Although you're not exactly babysitting, just hang out with him. Treat him like he's one of the guys," she said like it was not big deal. She patted me on the shoulder and walked out, promising to call me later.

I discarded my latte not wanting it now, and put down a few bills on the counter, before putting on my jacket and thinking about what the rest of my day had in store for me:

An afternoon with me, Luke, Chris and Brooke's new boyfriend in one room. Oh joy.

Nathan POV

"Wow Julian, that is just awesome! I can't believe I've never tried that!" Luke said admiring the car Julian had been working on.

"Yeah, and it'll allow it to get up to 100mph in half the time this model should," he said wiping his hand on a rag. "Anywhere I can wash this off this grease?"

"Yeah sure," he said patting Julian on the back. "Bathrooms just back there."

As soon as Julian left, Lucas started humming a tune whilst trying to copy what Julian had done on another car nearby. Chris glared at him for a few seconds and when it was clear he wasn't going to look up any time soon, threw a greasy cloth at him.

"Hey!" Luke yelled. "What was that for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris said in a quiet angry voice, looking toward the back to make sure Julian wasn't on his way out.

"What are you talking about?" Luke said completely oblivious.

"We're supposed to have Nathan's back, and there you are practically sleeping with the enemy!"

" Firstly, I can't just be rude to him, he is actually a pretty cool guy! And secondly, he's really not my type," Luke said, then taking a step back and lifting his arms to protect his face, waiting for Chris to react to what he said.

Before Chris could do anything I said, "Hey guys, can you stop it. Chris leave him alone."

"But I thought we were supposed to be getting rid of him?" Chris said.

"No we aren't," I said casually, then started clearing away some of the loose parts lying about. Both Lucas and Chris stood staring at me speechless, and Chris's mouth was open.

"She's happy," I said in answer to the question neither of them asked but I knew they wanted to know.

"Yeah and she can still be happy with you," Lucas said. "I like Julian, but Nathan you're in love with h—"

"I don't thi—" I started, but stopped when Julian walked back into the room. This morning at coffee with Brooke, I was ready to tell her exactly how I felt, but, I realised exactly how much I had missed her and how much I took her for granted. She had told me right out that she was happy, and that was what mattered. She didn't deserve for me to rip that all away from her now, just so I could get what I wanted.

Chris and Luke both still had their full attention on me and we looked like we were in the middle of a very intense conversation.

"What're you guys talking about?" Julian asked.

"Peyton," Lucas said the exact same time as Chris said, "Sex."

Well that wasn't suspicious at all.

Both Luke and Chris exchanged glances and Luke frowned.

Julian just raised an eyebrow and looked between them.

"We were talking about Peyton and sex," Chris said confidently and Lucas shot him a look, like that would be the last thing he would discuss with him.

"Peyton is Luke's girlfriend," I said in an attempt to start a conversation, "You knew that right?"

"Oh, sure Brooke did mention that," he said. " If you don't mind me asking, you know for Peyton being your girlfriend, you seemed to be flirting a lot with Rachel last night"

"You were flirting with Rachel?" Chris yelled, sounding betrayed, and Luke rolled his eyes. " I had dibs man! And plus you have a girlfriend."

"I don't think you can just call dibs, and plus I don't think you're really her type ," Julian said and I laughed at Chris's expression.

"Oh please, I am everyone's type," Chris said, and I snorted. "I'm Chris Keller!"

"Anyway…" Luke said ignoring Chris, "Yeah that actually led to a huge argument, but just for future reference guys flirting with other girls leads to some pretty amazing make up sex."

"Yeah well, me and Brooks don't really need help in that department," Julian said casually, and I froze. Were Brooke and Julian having sex? I know I said I wanted her to be happy but that was when I imaged her and Julian in a totally PG relationship, with the extent of their activities ranging from the movies and going out for pizza! The thought of another guys hands on my Brooke made me feel ill. This just made me realise, yes I did want her to be happy. But only with me. I felt physically sick at the thought of Brooke with someone else. And I knew I wouldn't be ok with her dating someone else.

"Really? Me and Peyt get up to some pretty hot stuff," Luke said in a quiet voice as if Peyton would pop out any second and kill him for talking about their sex life, which I didn't doubt she would if she was around.

"Oh yeah," Julian said, "One time me and Brooke did it eight times in one day, all in different places. We just couldn't get enough of each other."

I sent Chris a glare willing him to change the conversation, but this was right up his street of most interesting conversations and he wasn't going to stop it now. I didn't need to hear anything about Brooke with Julian. In my head the furthest they'd gone was hold hands.

"That's hot, but do-able," Lucas said shrugging.

"Did I mention one of those places was in our college behind a temporary partition while the rest of our class was in a lecture we both should have been in?" he said. Oh dear god kill me now.

"Nice!" Chris said, punching him on the arm like a friend. What happened to Chris hating him? Now was not the time to take my advice and be nicer to him.

"So today was fun guys, but I got to run and meet Brooke. She should be done with her meeting by now," Julian said picking up his jacket and keys and started walking out of the door. "We should do this again sometime?"

"Sure thing man," Luke called after him, Chris waved.

As soon as the door closed behind him Luke said to Chris, "Look whose sleeping with the enemy now!"

"Ok fine you're right. Nathan, if you're letting go, so can I. He's actually pretty cool."

"I'm not letting go," I said.

"What? I thought—"

"I changed my mind. I'm getting Brooke," I said smiling, the meaning behind my words sinking in.

"All right!" Chris yelled excitedly, high fiving Luke.

"Umm...how are you going to do that again?"

A/N- Ok guys, so I have fully planned what's going to happen, but just out of curiosity tell me your predictions or what you want to happen…

And for all those Prelude readers, I'm working on the next one and am planning to put in the person who came up with the best couple names for Ally/Alex/Austin etc and do that tomorrow so if I have any last minute entries before I choose a winner do it by tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N- Right bear with me guys, I know its short but I will put the next one out tomorrow or Saturday if I get some comments ^^

Brooke POV

"**Honey, I'm home!" Julian yelled through the apartment, walking through the door.**

"**Hey," I said smiling at him from my spot on the floor where I was doing the last of my unpacking, as he walked into my bedroom.**

"**How did you thing go at school?" he said taking off his jacket.**

"**It was fine. I had all the transcripts from SanFran since I haven't been here so they were ok about it. I can start up again with everyone else once breaks over."**

"**That's great. Things will be back to normal before you know it."**

"**That's what I'm afraid of," I said quietly but he heard it.**

"**Why?" he said gently.**

"**Because I don't want to just drift back into the way things were with me before I left," I said leaving it at that. He didn't need me to elaborate any further.**

"**I don't think they will unless you let it Brooks. You're not the same person you were six months ago. San Francisco was good for you. And you know if you'd never come down to us, I wouldn't be in your life again and we both know how terrible that would be!" he finished and I laughed, throwing a t-shirt at him. He always did know just how to cheer me up.**

**Just then Rachel walked through the door of my en suite rubbing her hair dry with a towel.**

"**Hi," She said, picking up a brush from my nightstand and running it through her damp hair. "How was your day?"**

"**Oh yeah! I forgot to ask about that!" I said, curious to what his afternoon was like.**

"**It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I actually had fun. We ended up talking about our girlfriends, believe it or not," he said walking out the room.**

"**You did?"**I said laughing at the thought of how that conversation probably would have gone, knowing full well that the boys weren't into talking about feelings, "what did you say about yours?"

"Oh you know, the usual," he shouted through from the kitchen, and me and Rachel both went to join him. "That she's pretty, funny, and a blast to be around."

"Oh good, you told the truth then," Rachel said laughing and hopping onto a bar stool beside me.

Julian poured out three mugs of coffee and took the sugar out of the cupboard.

"You are a lifesaver! Just what I needed," Rachel said taking the mug that he handed her after adding one spoon of sugar.

"Sugar Abs?" he asked.

I took the sugar out of his hands and added it myself, ignoring the disapproving look.

"Oh I forgot to mention we're meeting everyone at seven for dinner," I said.

"That's like an hour from now!" Rachel shrieked, jumping of her stool too. "How am I going to be dressed and ready to leave in time!"

She ran past me into the guestroom like a whirlwind, it was a miracle she didn't spill her coffee. I turned back and rolled my eyes at Julian.

"It's a good job we like her," he said smirking into his coffee.

"I'm related to her. I have to like her. What's your excuse?" I said reaching for the remote.

X x x x

Chris POV

"Hey C, looking gooood tonight," I said joining her by the bar.

"Err…Thanks. Just something I threw on," Rachel said, running a hand through her hair, then turning around to glance at something behind her.

"you know I never realised but you look a lot like someone," I said.

"Who?" she said checking her watch.

"My next girlfriend," I said smirking even though I meant the term 'girlfriend' loosely.

She sputtered on her appletini and I heard her mutter 'jeez' whether I was meant to or not, but I wasn't disheartened.

"We should totally 'hang out' some time," I said, giving her my signature smile.

"I don't think—" she started but I interrupted.

"You just think it's not a good idea because you haven't thought it through. Because once you do – think it through, you'll see it makes perfect sense! You see you're hot, I'm hot …can you image how hot we'll be together?"

"Oh Chris. That's…sweet. But I don't think so somehow. I'm just sort of 'hanging out' with someone else right now?" she said slowly as if picking her words carefully. I could not believe I had just been turned down. This was me we were talking about. I haven't been turned down since sixth grade, and that was my teacher Miss Martin! And even then I didn't completely strike out, I still got a C+ on my math grade, which let's be honest pretty much out of my league!

"Someone from San Francisco?" I said testing her on the details.

"Sure," she said.

"Then forget the guy, you're nowhere near each other right now! You must be getting pretty lonely out in NYC by yourself."

"Sorry Chris, it's still a no," she said.

"Oh so you're just acting hard to get? I understand it now! Don't worry Rachel, I'll be back."

"You'll still get the same answer…"

"Rachel, I don't think you understand what I'm offering," I said thinking it best to lay out the cards for her. Last year when she'd visited Brooke, she was not the quiet type, being loyal to someone from back home, turning down guys like she was this trip. She was like the girl version of me for crying out loud.

"Hey guys," Luke said walking up to us, and motioning to the bartender for another beer, and another round for us too.

"Lucas!" Rachel said grinning. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too," he said pulling up a chair. Oh you have to be kidding me. Of all people she preferred over me, this dweeb! I would never live this down.

"So tell me what you've been up to," she said inviting him into a conversation as I took a swig of my beer and walked away rolling my eyes.

Xxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Hey," Peyton said, giving me one of the two beers in her hand and slipping into the booth next to me where I was shamelessly staring at Nathan who was over by the bar talking to Julian and Skills.

"Hey Peyton."

" I feel like we haven't had any time at all to catch up since you've been back," she said. "I missed you best friend."

"I missed you too Peyt," I said truthfully. Even though I still called Peyton more than I kept in contact with Nathan whilst I was away I still felt bad for being so AWOL with her too.

"So what's been going on with you?" she said.

When I didn't answer she followed my gaze and said 'Oh' knowingly, and I froze. It wasn't that I didn't trust Peyton with how I felt about Nathan, but the less people that knew the better. I didn't want to make it any more of an issue than it already was.

"You just can't take your eyes off him can you? I mean you're living with the guy! At least make him chase you a bit!"

I let out a breath in relief realising she thought I was staring at Julian.

"How is that all going anyway?" she said.

"Me and J? It's going good," I said.

"it must be going better than good for you to bring him back to New York with you," she said.

"Yeah well, we're just living in the moment I guess," I said then changing the subject. "How are you and Lucas doing?"

"Talking of me and Lucas, you and Nathan would make such a hot couple," she said.

"First of all, what does that have anything to with you and Luke? And secondly, where the hell did that come from?"

"What? I just always thought you and Nathan would be great together."

"Me and Nathan are just friends Peyt," I said not sounding very convincing.

"So you're telling me you don't think Nathan is hot?" she said looking over to the boys, who were now joined by Chris.

I looked over too and my eyes were drawn to Nathan who was leaning against the bar, beer in hand wearing a pair of jeans I forced him to buy a couple of months before I left.

"Sure he's hot, but that doesn't mean anything. I think Chris is hot, but that doesn't mean I was to jump his bones," I said trying to make my point that wasn't even really my point.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she said looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I said looking behind me where Rachel and Lucas seemed to be in an animated conversation.

"That Malibu Barbie needs to back away from my man!" she said sliding out the booth and taking off her leather jacket to reveal her halter before heading toward them to mark her territory, not that she had anything to worry about, one of the reasons being Luke was totally in love with her, and the other being Rachel wasn't interested.

"Just think about it, that's all I'm saying," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Think about what?" I said confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" but she was already too far to hear me over the music.

I couldn't help by laugh to myself the way Peyton walked over to them and grabbed Luke by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, not even bothering to say anything. It wasn't that she didn't trust Luke, it was just that she had a natural dislike for anyone or anything remotely preppy and girly. And Rachel being little-miss-popular-lipgloss-cheerleader, just had a target stamped on her head. And it didn't help that all the guys made it a point to comment on how hot she was. Normally it would annoy me if anyone had it in for my cousin, but I found the whole Peyton situation too entertaining to interfere.

I saw Peyton push away a dazed looking Lucas who was trying to figure out what had just gone on, before she pushed him in the direction of the other guys before telling Rachel 'how it was', and I laughed, knowing Rachel could handle herself.

I was about to force myself to get up or at least move to a seat that wasn't directly facing Nathan where temptation wasn't doing me any favours, when I was drawn to the blonde walking through the door.

There she was in her all glory. Little-miss-glitter-pencil herself. Haley walked in way overdressed in a sparkly silver dress that you couldn't help but look at. Surprisingly seeing her didn't feel as bad as I thought it would.

I saw Nathan break from the group, and walk over to her quickly, leaning into her saying something. They had a conversation between themselves, and I felt my stomach drop. I thought he said they were broken up? He held onto her arm and pulled her into the side room that the bar sometimes hired out like he couldn't wait to get her alone. I felt so stupid for thinking it really was over between them even though Nathan had told me it was. I mean this was Nathan Scott were talking about! He couldn't even resist someone like Haley even if they were officially 'broken up'.

God I really needed to get over this. I was becoming pathetic.

My phone buzzed, and I saw I had a text from Julian.

'U OK?'

I looked up and saw Julian looking at me giving me a small smile. I nodded and he winked and started walking over.

"You look like you could use some cheering up," he said waving his hand at the barmaid wondering around serving drinks.

"Could we get a tray of shots please?" he said throwing his black American Express card on her tray.

"J! You know I'm a light weight! That's what got me into the whole Nathan mess in the first place!"

"It's not all for you! I need something strong after that interrogation from your friends!" he said nodding toward where he was standing before with the guys.

She came back over and placed the tray now filled with shots in front of us. Julian put one in front of me and pushed it toward me when I didn't do anything.

"Hey. Brooks do you remember what I told you on our first date?" he said.

"Not exactly," I said smiling.

"I said I'd get you through this. Now I don't expect you to let go of Nathan overnight especially since you're back home, and you'll still have to deal with it tomorrow, but this will get you through it tonight."

"Thanks Julian," I said.

"Wait!" he said taking the glass out of my hand. "You know I don't condone drinking normally to drown your sorrows but—"

"Ok, ok, gimme!" I said laughing and leaning over him to grab the glass before downing it and reaching for another.

X x x


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, so hopefully I'll get more than one review for this part of the story. I promise, it's really starting to come together now! So far I've just been building up the story.

I really appreciate all the subscribers! Would love to hear from youuuu!

Chapter 10

X x x

Nathan POV

"So how long exactly are you planning to stay?" Chris said, walking up to where I was struggling to make conversation with Julian without even pausing to say hi.

"Umm..about a month I guess," he said after taking in Chris was talking to him.

"And after that? What are your plans?" Chris said.

I glared at Chris, warning him to back off, not wanting to seem suspicious to Julian.

"I'm just here taking a break before heading back to San Francisco to work for Baker Healthcare," he said and I took a sip of my drink.

"Baker Healthcare? Isn't your last name Baker? That's a coincidence," Chris said.

"Actually my Dad owns the Hospital," he said casually and I spluttered. "And two more in the state."

"Wow," Chris said speechless.

How the hell was I supposed to compete with this guy?

"Oh so you got the job managing the place easy because of your Dad," Chris said, obviously trying to pick up one thing he could criticise Julian for.

"Actually I applied myself. I just got out of Med school."

"Wow, Med school," I said out loud.

"So your parents were ok with you just up and leaving to move to New York with your girlfriend for a month?" Chris said and inconspicuously kicked him to give him the hint to back off.

"Well, Mom was upset I'd be missing the debutante ball," he said rolling his eyes, "she thought It would be a good opportunity for me to meet some 'nice' girls. But Dad convinced her to let me go by saying I'd be back for the Autumn ball at the club."

"The club?" I asked.

"Yeah, the country club," he said.

"Oh right. That club," I said.

I could see Chris's eyes lighting up with more things to say, but before I could intervene I saw Haley walk through the doors. I left Chris with Julian, and quickly walking over the door, where Haley was scanning the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" I said going straight into my 'angry voice'.

"Hey it's a free country!" she said. "How was I supposed to know you would be here?"

For a split second I felt guilty for assuming she was going into stalker mode again, then I realised, firstly she hadn't come in with anyone and secondly, the fact that I was here on a Friday night wasn't exactly hard to figure out. We spend most of our Fridays here, and she knew that having been my 'girlfriend' for a while.

"Cut the crap Haley, we both know why you're here!" I said holding onto her arm, but not tight enough to hurt her and bringing her into a side room, closing the door behind us.

" Ok, I admit it. I did know there was a high possibility that I'd find you here tonight and I just wanted to hang out. We had so much fun together!" she whined.

"Haley, we've broken up. You can't keep doing this!"

"But Nathan—"

"No buts!"

"Give me a good reason?" she said. God she really was crazy.

"How about two: I don't have feelings for you, and I like someone else."

"You don't mean that!" she said.

"Oh I really do!"

She stared at me for a second, considering it.

"Well can we at least me friends?" she said. As much as I didn't want to be her friend, that was better than the crazy non-friendship we had now.

"Fine. But no more showing up at my apartment or following me!"

"I don't do that!"

I just raised an eyebrow.

"ok, fine!" she said defeated.

I opened the door relieved even if it only lasted for tonight. I let her out first and she wondered off toward the pool tables and I headed back to the guys, where Julian was now gone and Lucas had taken his place.

I punched Chris on his arm and he turned out, rubbing his arm. "What?"

"You sounded like you were interviewing him for a job, not having casual conversation!" I said.

"I thought we were supposed to be trying to get you and Brooke together!"

"We are, but we don't even know how yet and freaking out Julian isn't going to make that happen."

"You know guys, the keeping your enemies closer approach might actually be useful to us," Lucas said.

"Luke might be right," I said. It was the best option we had right now. Being Julian's friend brought us close to Brooke.

"Where is Julian anyway?" I said looking around. I eventually saw him sitting at a booth with Brooke and my smile dropped when I saw how comfortable they seemed laughing together. Whatever 'plan' we came up with would have to go into action sooner than I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"How about I kiss Rachel, then—" Chris started

"No!" Me and Luke both yelled at the same time.

"Why do all your ideas start with you kissing Rachel?" Luke said, but Chris just crossed his arms still in a sulk for his earlier rejection.

"Seriously guys, this is starting to sound pathetic. Chris's 'Rachel' ideas are even starting to look like they have more potential!" I said taking the last swig of what was left in my bottle. It was three am and the girls along with Julian had all gone home, just as much of the crowd in here tonight had, just leaving a few of us.

"Can I get you boys anything before the bar closes up?" Mandy, one of the usual barmaids asked us.

"I'll take another beer thanks," I said raising my empty bottle.

"Me too," Luke added.

"Sure boys," she said with a smile.

Chris gestured to his half full glass and said, "I'm good." But Mandy just gave him a scowl and rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't ask you," she said simply and took mine and Luke's empty bottles before going back to the bar.

I snorted, "I guess she's still mad you broke up with her."

Chris just shrugged. "We both agreed we were nothing serious, just having fun. Then all of a sudden she wants more! Girls!"

Before I could answer with a smart reply, Felix, one of the guys from my physics class stopped by on his way back from the bar.

"How's it going guys," he said. We all nodded at him to acknowledge his presence and said, "I hear Brooke's back."

"She was here actually. Just left a while back," Lucas said.

"Really? Not like the Brooke-ster to skip out early. She's usually here with you guys until you leave."

"Yeah well things change. She has a boyfriend now," Chris said with his eyebrows raised on the last sentence.

"She does huh?" Felix said. "I'm happy for her. She needed to find someone more compatible for her. The biggest problem we had was we both wanted different things. Our futures never would have connected."

Felix and Brooke had dated for a while before realising they were better off as good friends, which they oddly still were as strange as it was to be friends with your ex-boyfriend.

"Anyway guys, I'll catch up with you guys in class tomorrow if we ever recover from tonight!"

As Felix walked away the three of us sat in silence for a second before I realised the significant that Felix dropping by our table had for us.

"Did you guys just hear what he said?" I said waking up a little.

"What? That he would catch us later?" Luke said confused.

"No!" I said trying to reply the right sentence in my head. "What he said about him and Brooke not working out?"

"Yeah and?" Chris said.

"He said their relationship didn't work out because they wanted different things in life! Think about it! How much in common do you think Julian and Brooke have in their futures? You hear Julian earlier, he was talking about working up to being chief of Medicine and dinners at the country club and the importance of his parents approval on his girlfriends! There's no way Brooke fits into all that!"

"I see what you're saying but how that does that help you and Brooke get together?" Luke said.

"Oh boys, this is going to work," I said unable to stop the smirk appearing on my face.

"Care to take a minute to explain it to the rest of us?" Lucas said getting frustrated.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do…"

X x x x

Chris POV

Great. Just my luck, I thought as I walked up to Mandy who was putting chairs up onto the tops of tables.

"Hey Mand," I said with a smile.

"Don't 'hey Mand' me. What do you want?"

"I left my keys in here," I said. "Have you seen them?"

She sighed then put her hands on her hips. "Nope, sorry. Maybe you should look around?" she suggested with a fake smile.

"Thanks for your help," I said sarcastically as headed back toward the booth we had just left. I couldn't see my keys anywhere and began to retrace my steps of the whole night, which were starting to seem pretty hazy after the drinks I'd had tonight.

I looked around the whole bar for fifteen minutes, even under all the tables when Mandy appeared with a smile on her face. The smile wasn't forced and that was what made me suspicious.

"I found your keys," she said.

"Great! Thanks!" I said looking around, thinking they'd show themselves on a table.

She reached into the pocked of her apron and pulled them out slowly, with an evil smile on her face.

"You've had them the whole time haven't you?" I said taking them out of her hands.

"Yep," she said popping the p. "you left them on the bar before you walked out.

"Thanks Mandy," I said, too tired to even bother saying anything to her knowing she'd still continue hating me, but went for one last jab which I knew would drive her nuts. "You look pretty today," I said and her smile dropped and she glared at me.

I laughed and headed toward the exit, but before I left I noticed one last person left in the bar sitting in the corner. I have to admit curiosity got the better of me as I headed over.

"Hey," I said sliding into the chair.

"Oh, Hi Chris," Haley said looking up from her water.

"What're you doing here all alone?" I said.

"I just am having a rough night you know? Getting turned down sucks," she said.

"Tell me about it," I agreed thinking about Rachel rejecting me earlier. I still couldn't get over that! Even though she said she was seeing someone I didn't believe that for a second. And Lucas of all people! How could she prefer him over me!

"Anyway, I should get going," I said standing up.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang out for a while?" she asked.

Looking back now I could probably say it was the knock on my ego from Rachel's rejection that sparked off my answer.

"Sure."

"I think the bar's closing soon," she said.

Don't do it Chris, I warned myself. This is crazy Haley!

"My place is just down the street. If you want that is?"

A/N: Thoughts?

Much Love x


	11. Chapter 11

**Havent checked for grammar, I just wanted to get it out!**

Chapter 11

Just as my phone rang my hand shot out to stop the irritating noise that was disturbing my sleep, I patted my bedside table with my eyes shut cursing whoever it was that didn't know they shouldn't call me before twelve. After a few failed attempts which results knocking over my lamp, I found my phone.

"What?" I asked without looking at the ID.

"Morning sunshine," I recognised Nathan's voice in a tone that was way too happy for the morning.

"Seriously Nathan? What could you possibly want at this time of morning?" I said, rolling back into bed and closing my eyes.

"Brooks, it's gone ten!"

"And your point is?" I said.

"Just wake up, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he said.

"Why? Did we have plans I forgot about or something?" I said, mentally thinking back. It wasn't like me to make plans before midday on a weekend.

"I'm busy tomorrow so I was hoping we could move our Sunday hang out to today."

"Oh, we're still doing that?" I said referring to our tradition of hanging out on Sundays.

"Of course we're still doing that! You've got six months of Sundays to make up for so don't even think about making up an excuse,"

"Fine. You win," I said. Maybe it would do me some good to get back to our routine, and what was normal, or as normal as things could ever be between us. Our Sunday routine would be the first step in reminding me that we were 'just friends'

"Well don't sound so pleased,"he said pretending to sound hurt.

"Sorry," I said feeling slightly bad. "I'm looking forward to it, I'm just half asleep"

"Ok, fine. I'll see you in a few."

I turned the phone off and threw it somewhere on my bed, before forcing myself to get up. I opened the blinds, wincing at the intrusion of light.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top with my leather jacket, I wondered out of my room.

"Morning," I said to Julian, who was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal. Julian spluttered and looking at his watch.

"Did I forget it was Christmas?" he said.

"Ha funny."

"I don't think I've ever seen you emerge before twelve on a weekend before," he said "What's the special occasion?"

"Nathan's coming over in a bit. We're going to hang out today," I said casually, biting into an apple.

Julian just raised his eyebrow. "You and ?All day? I don't know if I think that's a good idea."

"J, It'll be fine. We're friends, and that's what friends do—they hang out."

Before Julian could protest further, the buzzer rang.

Nathan POV

I nudged the doorbell with my free hand and gripped the freshly picked up coffee cup in the other.

The door flew open, but instead of seeing Brooke I saw Julian, who was wearing pyjama pants that rested low on his waist and no shirt, a rude reminder that Brooke was not living in her apartment alone anymore. Of course I knew that Julian was there too, along with Rachel but it hadn't really hit me until now, that Julian was '_living' _there. With her. Half dressed.

**Julian 1-Nathan 0**

I ignored the feeling of uneasiness, which came with the thought that Julian was comfortable to wonder around after taking his shirt off, or if he had even put one on to begin with.

"Sorry, forgot my key," I said focusing on his face.

"You have a key?" Julian said, and I took pleasure in the fact that he didn't know that or look too pleased.

"Yep," I said trying not to smile. "I've always had a key. I'm practically _always_ at Brooke's place."

Ok, yes I knew I was acting slightly childish but at that point I really didn't care.

**Julian 1- Nathan 1**

"Hi," Brooke dragged out, walking up, sounding half asleep. Her eyes scanned me and lit up at the coffee in my hands. "Bless you, Nathan Royal Scott!"

"I know, I'm amazing," I said handing her the cup, and choosing to ignore her use of my middle name. If that got out, it would completely ruin my reputation.

She took a sip and moaned in appreciation, and I tried but to no avail not to commit the sound to memory.

"Perfect amount of sugar," She said smiling, and picking up her keys, and I beamed. As much as I didn't agree with her obsession with sugar, I figured out a long time ago that it was better to give in than deal with a grumpy Brooke all day.

"So I'll see you later?" She said to Julian, who gave her a one armed hug and kissed her on the head.

"Take care of my girl, Scott," Julian said to me, making eye contact and not looking away. It looked as though he saw me as a threat, and he was right to.

"Oh, I will," I said smirking and not looking away from our staredown either. Why was it that Julian viewed me as a potential problem now and not earlier?

"Brooke, wait!" Julian said, seeing my smirk, which promtly fell when he pulled her back, almost spilling her coffee and pressing his lips on hers, to ,mark his territory.

"Um….Thanks," Brooke said, looking surprised and half dazed.

"We should get going," I said wanting her away from him.

Brooke nodded and waved goodbye to Julian, and followed my down her drive. She looked around for my bike, and looked confused.

"Did you walk here?" she asked.

"Nope," I said walking over to my newly built car that I'd parked on the side.

"That's yours? " Brooke said looking shocked.

"Don't look surprised, I had to do something while you were away!" I said truthfully.

"But you said you never wanted a car, bike's were more fun!" she said walking over and admiring the paintwork.

"And do you remember what you said when I said that?" I prompted.

"Sure. I told you bike's were fun, but it's not a grown up's form of transportation," she said getting into the car, and I sat down in the driver's seat.

"Exactly. I figured it was time for me to grow up," I said, and she raised her eyebrow, shocked.

"You? Grow up? I never thought this day would come," she said seriously.

" I thought I should probably become more responsible, and think about the future," I said. Brooke was still gaping at me with her mouth open.

"But you love your bike," she said sadly. She was right, I did love my bike. I had saved up for it for years, and finally being able to purchase the Harley was one of my best moments, I would probably have saved it from a fire before I saved my apartment and all my belongings.

"I sold it to Chris," I said, ignoring the voice in my head thst told I was crazy. I didn't want to have to sell my bike, but I needed the money to pay for the parts for the new car, and I needed the car to show Brooke that I had grown up, and was responsible like Julian. I knew it would drive me insane to see Chris driving around my baby and not being able to intervene if he was being rough with her.

"Wow," she said. "I guess that's the end of an era." She was clearly thinking of the last three years where we had always driven out to places on my bike, wherever the wind took us, hanging out for the day before realising we had no idea how to get home. Brooke was also the only one, I ever let drive my bike, provided that I was on it, behind her of course. All the girls I went out with that were impressed with my bike were restricted to sitting behing me, holding on, not that they had a problem with that.

"It really is…"

"Anyway, where are we going today?" she said, and I was thankful she changed the subject.

"It's a surprise," I said smiling.

"I hate surprises!" she whined.

"you don't hate surprises, you hate waiting. You have no patience," I told her, knwoing her well. Telling her things in advance and omitting the details would driveher absolutely nuts.

"Pleaseeeee," she complained.

"Nope," I said popping the P, and refusing to give in.

"Fine,"she said crossing her arms and sticking her bottom lip out sulking like a little kid.

"Oh, cut it out, we'll be there soon," I said laughing.

Chris POV

I pulled the comforter closer and hummed in appreciated at the warmth. I lay there for a few seconds before the sunlight was hitting my eyes and I cursed myself for not closing my blinds the night before. I rolled over and sat up slowly, putting a hand to my head and wincing at the evidence of my drinking binge last night.

I slowly opened my eyes, and my eyes were drawn to the lump under the covers beside me.

"Oh be a dream, please be a dream," I muttered, pulled the covers down sliowly off her face.

Seeing Haley lying beside me brought back a flashback of last night. I must have been completely out of my mind to think it was a good idea to sleep with Haley. I mean this was CRAZY Haley! I knew when I invited her back to my place, I wasn't actually that drunk. I had just felt incredibely guilty for some reason for leaving her in that bar all by herself when she was obviously upset. The drinking part came later, once we were back at my place.

I contemplated waking her up, but thought I would have no idea what to do once she was no longer sleeping. I needed to figure this out. I slowly slipped out of bed, and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before going into the kitchen.

What was I supposed to say when she woke up? Would she go all crazy on me, thinking she was now my girlfriend? I needed to tell her to back off, despite knowing from Nathan that wasn't so easy. Admitedly that wasn't so sensitive considering I had probably led her on a bit, but what else was I supposed to do? The quicker I got her out the better.

Just as I came to that realisation I heard my bedroom door creak open, and feet softly pad across the living room, and tensed.

She cautiously peeked around the corner, winced when she saw me standing there. I gathered she didn't remember anymore of last night after the drinking than I did.

She crossed her arms and was wearing my t-shirt from last night and was clutching her silver dress in her hands.

"Hi?" she said, looking shy, and running a hand through her messy bed hair.

"Morning," I said smiling weakly.

"Hope you don't mind. This isnt exactly day time wear," she said, she said holding up her dress.

"Sure, go for it," I said. I wanted to say neither was wondering around in a men's t-shirt, just came to just below her ass. That would have started some questions.

She must have caught me looking at the t-shirt because she said, "I mean I know this isnt ok either, but it's better than doing the walk of shame at ten am in what I was obviously wearing the night before," she said playing with her fingers and not looking me in the eye.

"It's ok. Keep it," I told her, and felt oddly shocked at seeing her this quiet and obviously vulnerable.

"Chris, I don't- …..I don't want you to think I do this sort of thing all the time, because I really don't—"

"Oh, don't worry," I said holding my hand up.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to your friends. I don't really need that right now, for this to get around that I—"

"It's ok, it's our little secret," I told her. Normally my friends would be filled will all sorts of stories about my escapades whether they wanted to hear it or not, but for some reason I didn't want to reveal the details of last night, even if I had remembered it, either. I don't know why, because even though this was Crazy Haley, she was still smoking hot.

"Thank you," she said giving me a small smile.

We stood there for a few minutes, me shuffling my feet and her still playing with her nails. Ignoring the fact that this was Haley, I generally didn't do very well with dealing with the morning after. The girls usually expected more, or some sort of invitation to go out again, but I had a strict rule about that, which was why I always stayed at the girls house, and very rarely brought them back here to Chris Keller's 'bachelor pad'

This is it Chris. Tell her you have somewhere to be! Just as I was working up the courage to say something, she spoke first.

"Um….I should probably go," she said, pointing to the door.

I nodded and walked her slowly toward it. She picked up her shoes on the way, one by the couch and the other in a plant before starting to put them on.

"Unless….." I started, and she looked up at me. Shut up Chris! This is not what you do! You have a strict one day a week rule! And this was HALEY! H-A-L-E-Y! she could turn her crazy on you at any minute, even though I hadnt seen any evidence of it today or last night as a matter of fact.

"Unless?..." she said.

"Unless you want some coffee?"

Brooke POV

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke squealed, showing me she was super happy since she didn't squeal very often.

"Ok, ok. Try to contain your excitement," I said, but I was thrilled she liked her surprise.

"I had no idea the fair was back!" she said, unclicking her seatbelt, and getting out of the car. "I can't believe we're here! You hate the fair!"

"But you love it," I said, revealing my reason for us being here. She was right though, I did hate coming here. It was one of those family fairs, filled with little hyper kids, and doting parents, and little kiddy rides as well as the bigger ones. Along with people finding out about the 'Royal' part of my name ,me being here would destroy my rep further, hence the reason why I pulled on the baseball cap from the boot of my car, and pulled it down low.

Brooke giggled when she saw me, "Oh you love it really!"

She grasped my arm and pulled me toward the entrance, her eyes glossed over with excitement. Ever since we were little, Brooke had always loved coming to fairs. She said they made her happy, and she felt like a little kid again with no worries. When we moved to New York, and she found out about the annual Zippo's Fair she made it her mission to go every year, and despite my protests, I was the one at her side every time.

I handed the man at the counter some money and got a strip of tickets in return, but one look at Brooke's puppy dog eyes, had me getting six more strips.

"Come on then, " I said, putting me arm around her. Right now in this moment I could pretend Julian and everything else didn't exist and it was just me and Brooke here together.

The first thing we did was go over to the candy floss stand, despite it being too early for the sugary treat but sugar called to Brooke like a moth to a flame, and she argued that it was tradition to get candy floss, and we were just walking past all the games stands when an old man caught our attention.

"Shoot down targets to win a prize!" he yelled out. Seeing us walk up he said, "Win a rabbit for your girlfriend !"

"Oh, he's not my—" Brooke began, but before she could I handed over a ticket.

"Sure," I said. The man handed me the gun and I gave my candy floss stick to Brooke.

I was about to take and shot when the targets started moving, and I missed the shot.

"That's not fair!" I said, but the man and Brooke both just giggled.

The targets were now moving in a circular motion and stayed like that for the next three shots, of which I only hit one.

"Need some help there? Maybe we should have stayed near the kids games," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Oh, please! It's harder than it looks!"

"Here you go sir," the man said handing me a little beanie rabbit, about the size of my hand, clearly the smallest prize out of all the ones hanging up.

Brooke just grinned. I was not going to let her have this one over on me and think I couldn't do it. Today was about impressing her, although the original aim had nothing to do with fairground games.

"ok, you think you can do better?" I said, giving the man another ticket and handed Brooke the gun, and took the candyfloss from her.

"Brooke gripped the gun, and shot all four targets down, resulting in a whirring sound. She high fived the old man, and laughed at my expression. The man handed her a huge teddy bear, about half the size of her.

"Maybe I should have said win one for your boyfriend!" he said.

"Here you go sweetie," she said handing me the bear. I won it for you!"

I took the bear from her and put my arm around her, milking the 'boyfriend' façade for all it was worth.

We said goodbye to the man and Brooke started leading me to the merry go round and I groaned.

xxxx

**A/n: So what did you think? I really like Chris, and I loved his scene! Thoughts? **

**I was disappointed for the review amount to have dropped a lot with this story, and I really hope you guys review this one! It makes the time I take out to write it worth it. Thank you Steph, you are amazing! And Roch, x**

**Love you all…x**

**Ps. For all those Prelude to a happily ever after readers out there= I will be updating later today so keep a look out!**

**I go back to school next week so am going to try to get as much writing done as I can this week because school takes a lot of time out of my hands! (Teachers are so inconsiderate right? They don't get some people have fanfiction to write!). So obviously I will be slightly slowed down once I'm back, so reviews get more chapters for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go. I'm really excited to write the rest. I know exactly where this story is going, and how to work it! Please do tell me what you're thinking as it really does help guide me!**

**If you didn't see on my authors note on Prelude, I'm really busy at the moment and finding it hard to find time to write! But I'm trying my best!**

Chapter 12

Luke POV

"Where the hell are you man?" I said down the phone to Chris, impatiently tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. "I'm outside her place now."

If I knew Chris was going to be an hour late, I would have stayed with Peyton longer. She was already pissed as it was about me having to cancel on lunch.

"Relax, I'll be there in a minute, I just got a bit held up," Chris said down the phone.

"Doing what? We planned this last night, and you came up with the timings!"

"Ok, Luke, seriously calm down!" he said. Just then he pulled in behind me and I got out of the car.

"About time," I grumbled, but he just rolled his eyes.

"You know, you really need to grow a pair and not be scared of Peyton," he said swivelling his keys on his finger as we walked up to Brooke's apartment. "You are so whipped!"

"Pfft," I scoffed, "I'm not scared of Peyton!"

"Ok fine. Want to do lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, I cancelled lunch with Peyton today, she'll probably want to reschedule for tomorrow and she'll get mad if I cancel again," I said automatically, then realised what I had said.

Chris just raised his eyebrow, "Enough said."

It wasn't that I was scared of Peyton, I just loved her a lot, and wanted her to be happy. She was also a spitfire, and sure of what she wanted and not afraid to show it.

"I could cancel on her if I wanted to! She doesn't control me," I said.

"Oh really?" Chris said disbelievingly.

"Yes, really."

"Ok, I believe you" he said.

"You don't sound like you believe me," I said, getting irritated by Chris suggesting Peyton was the one who wore the pants in the relationship, which he made a point of doing nearly every day.

"That's because I don't," he said casually, and shrugging.

"This is ridiculous! I do get my way in our relationship quite a lot actually."

"Care to bet on it?" he asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"You know? Prove to me?"

"I do not need to prove anything to you," I said scoffing.

"Ok," he said like he didn't care. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you can still make it out tonight? Peyton might need you to do her laundry."

"Ok fine! But when I win you can't make any more comments about me and Peyton."

"Done," he said quickly. The fact that he was so quick to agree meant he was confident that he would win, which made me a little uneasy and want to beat all the more.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Let me get back to you on that," he said thinking, and I gulped thinking about what I'd gotten myself into, knowing how crazy Chris's schemes could get.

We walked up to Brooke's door and I knocked twice and waited for our plan to play out. The door didn't open but I could hear noise behind it, confirming someone was home. After a few seconds, Chris knocked again impatiently, and the door flew open to reveal Julian.

"Hey guys," he said smiling, "Brooke isn't home."

"Actually we came to see you," Chris said, walking past him, letting himself in and I followed him.

Chris settled down in the beanbag chair and I sat in the armchair. Julian closed the door, looking ambushed and walked over.

"Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Soda?" he said, being the good host. But that's not why we were here.

"No thanks," Chris said smiling. If he didn't cut out that creepy smiley thing, Julian was going to realise something was up.

"Oh, ok then," Julian said, sitting down on the couch. "So what can I do for you guys? We didn't make plans did we?"

Before either of us could answer, Rachel walked into the living room barefoot, wearing a deep green summer dress which made her brown eyes stand out. As much as Peyton would kill me for saying this, Rachel was gorgeous.

Rachel flopped down onto the couch next to Julian and I could tell from the look on Chris's face that he wished he had chosen the couch instead of the beanbag chair.

"Hi guys," she said smiling.

"Hey Rachel," Chris said smiling. "How're you doing?"

"Focus!" I muttered just loud enough for Chris to hear, and he gave me a dirty look.

"So did you happen to change your mind about going out with me?" Chris tried.

Before Rachel could say anything, Julian said "I don't mean to be rude guys but I sort of had plans so if you guys needed me…."

"Oh, we just wanted to see how you were settling in," I said.

"That's really sweet of you," Rachel said.

"Yeah it is. Thanks," Julian agreed. "We're good though."

"Talking of Brooke—" Chris said

"We weren't talking about Brooke," Julian said with a confused look on his face, and I internally rolled my eyes at Chris's subtlety.

"How are you and Brooke doing?" I said, trying to fix Chris's eagerness.

"We're doing great," he said casually, using the generic answer you would give someone when they ask how you relationship is.

"Really?" Chris said like he was surprised.

"Yeah," Julian said looking puzzled. "Why would we not be?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just figured you're both so different, it would never work out."

"Ever heard of opposites attract?" Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows, but Chris completely ignored her comment, and turned back to Julian, intent on his mission.

"We have a lot in common actually—" Julian started.

"There's no way you two could have a future," Chris said shrugging.

Julian sat forward on the couch and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you plan to become a doctor at your Dad's hospital, Brooke wants to travel the world. There's no way she'd be content staying in a town being the 'doctor's wife'," he said, like it made perfect sense.

"And there is no way she would ever fit in at the Country Club, or with your parents," I said figuring it was my turn to chime in. "Her idea of dressing up for a 'ball' would be to wear a denim skirt and old band tee."

I felt a pang of guilt but ignored it, knowing this would result in Nathan and Brooke being together, which was the ultimate goal.

"Hang on a min—" Julian started and I could tell he was getting worked up with what we were saying.

"Look man, don't get upset. You know it's true. Can you see Brooke with your family actually fitting in? She'd be an embarrassment to you," Chris said, and I cringed.

Julian stood up, "I think you should both go," he said, going red, and I was aware of Rachel leaving the room.

Chris was ready to go one step further though, "Brooke is a great girl, heck she's one of our best friends! But even you have to admit it. This is just a little bit of fun right? So why waste either of your time?"

Julian looked like he was ready to explode, and I tried to mentally tell Chris that we'd gone far enough. We were supposed to be subtle. But since I hadn't developed any physic powers in the last ten minutes, Chris didn't seem to be getting the message.

Thankfully Chris stopped and we all froze when we heard the sound of keys hitting the floor close by.

X`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`

"So my Dad came up to San Francisco to see me," I said, bringing up the one topic I'd been meaning to talk to Nathan about since he would be the only one who would understand.

"Really? That's great. You haven't seen him in two years. I thought he didn't like going to your aunt's place?" Julian said referring to how Dad avoided the area that Mom grew up in like the plague. I couldn't blame him for it though, considering I'd avoided going back home for pretty much the same reason.

"He doesn't. But I guess I gave him no choice since I wouldn't go there," I said, feeling guilty and resting my hands on the railing of the ferris wheel carriage, which was moving so slowly I could barely feel it.

"It must have been nice to see him though," Nathan said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"It was I think. If anything it made me feel bad, you know? Like I wasn't the only one who lost my Mom. I think we both felt so lonely when she was gone, and neither of us realised we had each other," I said thinking hard.

When I was young me and Dad weren't that close, considering we worked a lot, and when Mom died, that distance seemed even further. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was a great Dad, and he tried a lot to make sure I never felt the absence of a parent, but we were both still just two lonely people living in one house. When college came around, I jumped at the chance to leave town, and as long as I had Nathan with me I knew I'd be ok, but now thinking back I felt guilty that I left my Dad with really nobody else.

"Brooks, your Dad knows why you don't like going back," he said gently, "and you shouldn't feel guilty for that. You both got over what happened the best you could."

"I know. I just feel like instead of being sad I don't have my Mom, I should be thankful that I still have my Dad you know? Go more for the glass is half full approach."

"Then why don't you go see him at home. I'll go with you, I haven't seen my Mom and Cory since thanksgiving when they came up."

"Really? You'd go back with me?" I said, knowing if Nathan was with me, I'd be able to face being there and really feeling Mom's absence. I know I was supposed to be distancing myself from Nathan, but this was a job for Nathan the best friend, not Nathan the boyfriend, and I don't think I'd be able to do it without him. He was there with me when it all happened and helped me get through it all, and I don't think anybody could ever be part of that.

"Sure I would. I'd do anything for you Brooks, you know that," he said softly, and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said gently punching him on the arm.

"you're welcome," he said, punching me back.

To lighten the mood, I started swinging my legs slowly on the Ferris wheel carriage we were sitting on then sped up, just because I knew it freaked Nathan out, even though he would never admit it. It took a lot of persuading just to get him up here, but after seeing a three year old hop on board, he had no logical reason to refuse. Nathan sensed the sudden movement and gripped the safety rail and I grinned at the priceless look on his face.

"Brooke, I swear if you don't cut that out, we're never coming back here," he said looking down.

"Ok, fine," I said stopping and laughing.

"You're such a big baby," I said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are we really going to carry this on because we both know I can go on forever," he said, and I got a mental flashback to once when we were fifteen and having an argument between whether I cheated at a basketball game or not. We played the Did not/Did too game all day and every time I asked Nathan something, his response was 'Did too' until it drove me completely nuts that eight hours later I gave in and admitted I cheated.

I grinned and rolled my eyes playfully.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I said. "I have no class in the morning, but Julian has to go meet one of his Dad's friends for Coffee."

"I would love to, but I have a job interview," he said, and I felt like I'd woken up in a parallel universe. First the car and now this?

"You? Get a job?" I said.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" he said, looking offended.

"Nathan, come one!" I said, and from the unchanging expression on his face I figured he didn't see my point of view, "Nathan, you have never had a job and never intended to get one until you finished up with school. Nathan your monthly income is the cheque your Mom sends you each month!"

"Well yes I've never had a job, but isn't that all the more reason to get one now? I'm twenty-two Brooke, I need some responsibility. I am a grown up you know."

I just sat there in silence.

"Well say something," he urged after a few seconds.

"I don't know what to say. " I said. "I mean I'm glad you're starting to figure out your life, but it just feels strange."

I didn't know how to explain it, but it felt wrong somehow, like all these changed weren't meant to happen yet, as ridiculous as that sounds. He was the irresponsible one, and I was the responsible best friend who took care of him, and made sure he didn't everything he was supposed to. I mean if it wasn't for me nagging him he would be living on take out every day and doing laundry once a month! Technically it didn't make sense that I wouldn't be around forever to take care of him, and I didn't like the idea of being forty and waiting up for him in his apartment whilst he was out on a date. I knew he did have to grow up one day but it just felt like he was expelling me from his life before I was ready to be expelled, and that feeling didn't sit well with me.

Our carriage began nearing the floor and I loosened by seatbelt, but Nathan put a hand on my arm to stop me doing so until we were 'safely' on the ground.

"It's called being an adult Brooke. We all do it," he said.

"I guess we do," I muttered.

The operator pulled up the bar and let us out and we both wondered out.

"Today was fun," he said.

"It really was," I agreed. "I really missed this." And I did. Today reminded me of what we used to be—Nathan and Brooke. Best Friends. It made me realise that it was possible for us to go back to that with no complications. Of course I would always love Nathan, but I would have to learn to control that part of myself, and accept that this was all it was ever meant to be for us and will be for us, and I needed to move on fully.

"Missed what? The fair? I think once a year is more than enough for me," he said.

"No, not the fair! This. Us."

"Me too," he said giving me a one armed hug.

"Thanks for bringing me here today," I said.

"I'm not making any promises for next year," he said and I smiled, knowing he said that every single year, and somehow we always ended up in this same position.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I slipped it out to see a voicemail from Rachel. I must have missed her call when we were on the wheel.

I dialled the voicemail number and listened.

'_Hey Brooke, sorry to bother you, but I have no idea what's happening here. Lucas and Chris showed up and seem intent on bitching you out .Anyway maybe you should head back?'_

I hung up the phone, completely confused. What was she talking about? What the hell were they trying to do? "What'd she say?" Nathan asked, finishing the last of the Candy Floss and tossing the stick in the trash.

"Maybe we should head back? It's getting late?" I said.

"Sure," Nathan said and I thought I saw a flash of something like disappointment but I must have been imagining things.

"And plus, tweedle dum and tweedle dee are at my place and seem to be up to something," I said.

"Oh," he said, and I saw him look at his phone, then slip it back in his pocket.

"Let's go," I said walking toward parking lot A.

"The car's this way," he said pointing to parking lot C.

"No, it's not," I said, 100% we were in A considering the entrance for C was on the other side of the park, which was the opposite direction we would have driven in.

"I'm pretty sure," he said gripping my arm and dragging me across.

"Nathan, what're you doing? You're parked here, I can see your car!" I said. He turned around and looked at the parking lot and spotted his car.

"Oh right. You're right. Sorry," He said.

I just rolled my eyes and walked over and got into the car with him.

We were driving for about five minutes when I realised he took the wrong turning which would send us in the direction of school rather than my apartment.

"Nathan, you missed the turning," I said.

"I did?" he said but kept driving.

"Nathan, I live back there!" I said, not knowing where his head was today. It wasn't like him to forget where I lived considering he spent more time at mine than his, and I didn't think the last six months would erase that from his memory.

"Are you sure you don't want to go get some ice cream?" he said.

"I'm sure," I said rejecting the sugar, which we was surprised at which I could tell from his expression, but I was getting anxious to get back and figure out what Chris and Luke were playing at.

"Ok, Ok," he said and turning around to my place.

We eventually drove into my street, after Nathan insisting he stay below the speed limit, the complete opposite to his usual driving habits.

"Finally," I muttered.

I was just about to open my door when Nathan pulled out again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not straight," he said parking again.

"It's fine! Let me out!"

Nathan stopped the car, and I hopped out, and heard him behind me. I walked up to my place and opened the door with my keys. I could year raised voices coming from the living room, and wondered toward it.

"Brooke maybe we should—" Nathan said but I shushed him.

"_Look man, don't get upset. You know it's true. Can you see Brooke with your family actually fitting in? She'd be an embarrassment to you."_

I heard the words and I froze, and so did Nathan. Were they really saying this? My fingers turned to jelly and my keys fell out of my hand, and went crashing to the floor.

Both Chris and Julian turned around, and joined Lucas who was already looking at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, walking closer.

"I-" Chris started but was unable to finish.

"Brooke it's not—"Luke said.

"Actually it's exactly what it is," Julian said, crossing his arms.

"Guys?" I said but neither Luke nor Chris said anything.

If I hadn't chosen to focus on Luke that second, I probably would never have noticed it, but I was looking at Luke at that specific second to see the slightest flicker of his eyes from me to Nathan. It was so quick nobody else would have noticed it, but it held the highest significance for me. I should have known this had something to do with Nathan. Whenever Luke and Chris were up to something it was usually a reflection of whatever Nathan was up to. As much as I loved them, (Ok, granted that wasn't very much in this precise second), I didn't think they would be able to come up with a scheme big enough without Nathan. That's just how their dynamic worked.

It was after this revelation that it made sense to me that Nathan was trying to stall in me coming home. All of the complications like looking for the car and taking the wrong turn, not to mention the slow driving and parking were all to give a chance to get Luke and Chris to get out before I got back. It all made sense but I just didn't know why.

"I cannot believe you!" I yelled, turning around. "That's why you took me to the fair! And why you were trying to stop me coming home!"

"Br—" he started.

"You lied to me! This whole day has been a lie! You were just trying to keep me away so these two idiots could do your dirty work!"

It wasn't like that—" he said, reaching out to me but I took a step back.

"Is that what you really think of me? That I'm an embarrassment? And I'm not good enough for Julian?" I said, my voice no longer shouting, but full of hurt. I saw some sort of emotion flash through his eyes, but I was too angry to take notice.

I now understood what Nathan really thought of me and why he didn't like me back. I was good enough to be his best friend, but that was it. I knew I didn't look like a model or I wasn't the role model for the ideal daughter in law but knowing that the person I cared most about thought those things about me too, and strongly enough to warn a fellow guy off me hurt more than I'd ever been hurt before.

"Brooke, of course not- " He said, not taking his eyes off me. It felt like it was just the two of us in the room and we were oblivious to the three other people gaping at us.

"You know what? Just forget it. I don't know what the hell is up with you, and frankly I don't care," I said. I could not see him right now, he had hurt me too much. He had hurt me when he told me he didn't love me back, but that was unintentional. This time he was intentionally looking out to hurt me, and I don't think my mind could deal with that right now.

x

Nathan POV

"Please, just list-," I tried again but she wasn't going to let me get a word in edgeways. I took a step closer to her, and she took a step back. Closer to Julian.

This was worse than the worst case scenario I had imagined. There could not have been a bigger disaster. The plan was simple. As much as I loved Brooke and I didn't want to, I knew I had to highlight all the aspects of her life which wouldn't fit in with Julian's, even though the reasons we now called negative were the reasons we loved her in the first place. Getting the boys to explain our 'logic' to Julian would hopefully get him thinking about how him and Brooke didn't have a future and they should break up. Julian would feel so guilty of having doubts in the first place that he wouldn't mention what Luke and Chris had told him to Brooke.

Obviously none of us had accounted for Rachel in the plan. Her call to Brooke meant Brooke would want to come home which would result in bringing her right into it. I had tried to stall to give the boys some time to get the hell out of there but when I had eventually run out of options to keep Brooke out of her apartment, I could see Luke and Chris's cars parked, meaning they were still inside.

"It was for you—" I tried again.

"I'm a grown-up Nathan! I don't need you or anyone else looking out for me, or telling me what to do. Now get out of my house!" she practically yelled, a harsh contrast to her previous stern voice.

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. We always looked out for each other and her telling me she didn't need me anymore broke my heart even more than seeing her with Julian. Her words sounded even harsher in the pin drop silence of the room.

"Dude, maybe we should..." Chris tilted his head toward the door, suggesting we did as she said, and I was suddenly aware of the room full of people once more. Chris knew as well as anyone that when Brooke was in a bad mood or annoyed the best thing to do was just let her cool down and usually, the only one she was open to listening to was me, but this was the first time she was actually mad at me and not the joking around type of mad or the type of mad that we both knew would dissolve in an hour.

I looked to her again, trying to read any emotion radiating off her and waiting for her to take back what she just said.

"I'm serious Nathan," she said in a soft calm voice, which scared me even more. I would rather she was yelling at me than being all calm. She turned around and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. I waited to hear a door slam, but instead I just heard a low click. Rachel got up from her spot on the couch and followed her. Lucas tugged on my arm and as much as I didn't want to, let him guide me toward the door. I wasn't quite sure what had just happened there, and I was still processing it.

Julian gave me a shrug, but looked severely pissed off, and I couldn't say I blamed him. I know it looked bad, even though my intentions were good. He closed the door on us, and I was strongly aware of Brooke being on the same side of the door as him.

I stood there for a few minutes, stuck in my spot and both Luke and Chris not wanting to urge me to move before I was ready.

"You think maybe it would have been a good idea to tell her the truth before she kicked us out of her apartment?" Chris said breaking the silence, and I heard Luke whack him on the arm.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please leave some comments, especially since I wrote an extra-long one and didn't split it! You guys have no idea how sad my life is and how much I live for reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here you go guys! **

**Sweetcakes91- Sorry you don't like that Nathan looks bad for liking her so don't want to read anymore! Things have to get a little complicated before they get simple otherwise there's no story…**

**TotallyBillieStone- Thank you for your lovely review! It was so sweet! This Chris/Haley scene is for you, and I hope you like it/ think its cute! Let me know!**

**Cc77- Thanks for always reviewing!**

Chapter 13

Chris POV

"How long do you think this will last?" Peyton said worriedly, stealing a fry off Lucas's plate, even though she insisted she didn't want any fries when we ordered.

" I don't know. It's never been this bad before. She kicked him out her apartment," Luke said.

"But they've had fights before," Peyton said. "What's to say they haven't made up already?" she said.

"Oh this wasn't like that. She was dead serious. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad before," I said.

Peyton still couldn't process how angry Brooke was with Nathan since she wasn't there and thought it was just another one of their usual spats.

" I still don't understand why Brooke would think that Nathan would want to break her and Julian up. Of course he actually does, but she doesn't know that."

Neither me or Luke replied and we exchanged glances which would have been fine but Peyton looked up from her plate at the worst possible second.

She suddenly gasped and sat up a little straighter, "What did you two do?!" she yelled.

"Nothing… we just helped a little bit," Luke said in a weak voice and I rolled my eyes.

"We had this plan—" I started but Peyton wouldn't let me finish.

"I knew if I didn't get involved and I left you boys to it something stupid like this would happen!" she said still angry, and she turned to Luke, "I can understand why this idiot would participate in something like this," pointing to me and I wasn't offended since this was coming from Peyton and I was used to her bitchiness toward me because I probably gave it back to her just as much, "But why would you get involved in something like this?"

"We just wanted to help Nathan, he really wants to be with Brooke," Luke said.

"Yeah well I want Nathan and Brooke to be together too, but we have to do this in a smart way, not in a way that will push them further apart."

" I don't think we should get involved anymore," Luke said. "They're miserable, at least Nathan is, Brooke still won't talk to me. "

It had been three days since the incident and Brooke still hadn't picked up any of Nathan's calls. He'd been holed up in his apartment the last three days and had refused to come out once wanting to be left alone. We were all fully experienced in the usual Nathan and Brooke fights but none of us knew what to do in one that lasted more than a day.

"We have to do something," Peyton said, "We can't just leave them like this. And plus Brooke and Nathan are meant to be together!"

"What happens if they never talk again?" Luke said, "What will happen to us?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I told Luke. I didn't want to think of the group diving in half taking sides like you did when a couple normally got divorced. Peyton would obviously go with Brooke, and Luke would naturally follow, which left me to side with Nathan. I loved Brooke, but Nathan was my best friend. But all of this didn't matter, because this was all temporary. Nathan and Brooke would be ok. If they couldn't get through this, what hope did the rest of us have?

Before I could expand anymore Peyton shushed us all and glanced over at the door behind me. A turned around and saw Nathan walking over to our table. He looked a lot better than he had yesterday when I had gone over to this place to try and force him out, but failed.

"Hey buddy," I said smiling and sliding over.

"Hey guys," he said sitting down. "What's up."

"Nothing. It's great to see you," Peyton said in a slow but happy voice, smiling too much.

"Guys! Stop it, I'm ok," Nathan said.

"I'm so sorry about these two," Peyton said snapping back into her normal voice.

"Hey!" I protested. "Our plan was perfectly fine, we just didn't account for Rachel being there and messing it all up!"

"It's ok! It's not anybody's fault but mine. It was my plan anyway and I was a stupid plan. I should have just been truthful from the start," Nathan said leaning back.

"How're you doing? Have you spoken to Brooke?" Lucas said.

"No," he said wistfully. "I think I need to go see her."

"I thought she didn't want to see you," Peyton said.

"She doesn't, but I need to tell her the truth. It's been three days, she's probably cooled down by now anyway."

"You're going to tell her you love her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"But what about Julian?" Lucas said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I said. "She likes Nathan back." I knew she had a thing for Nathan for a long time, she wasn't very discrete about it. I'd catch the odd look here and there when she thought nobody else was looking and figured it out pretty quick.

"Let's hope that's still true," Nathan said sighing. He looked at his watch and got out of the booth. "I'm going to go to her place, she should be home from class by now."

"How will you say it?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said shrugging, "I just know that I need to see her and I won't be able to think straight until I do."

"Ok, good luck sweetie," Peyton said.

"You'll be fine dude," I told him and smiled sadly.

Nathan walked out the bar and we all let out a breath none of us knew we were holding.

"I really hope it works out the way he wants it to," Peyton said.

"I know me too," Lucas agreed.

"I just think it's going to take a lot more than that," I said. "From what she said she seems to have lost all faith in him, not just in the love sense but in the friendship sense too."

"This sucks," Lucas said.

I nodded and took a sip of my soda.

A few seconds later Peyton pushed her plate away and turned to sit sideways in the booth, facing Luke. "Want to go watch a movie tonight?"

Lucas was about to answer but I saw it as a perfect opportunity for the plan or as I liked to call it 'Operation prove Luke to be whipped'. Lucas just preferred it as 'Operation prove Chris wrong.'

I kicked Lucas sharply under the table and he look to me questionably. I raised my eyebrows suggesting and he got my silent message.

"Umm…no thanks," Lucas said and I saw the caution on his face.

"Why not?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Are you busy?"

"I…um…don't want to see that movie," he burst out with and I resisted the urge to whack myself on the head with my hand. Real smooth Luke.

"I didn't mention a specific movie," Peyton said looking confused and wrinkling up her nose.

"Um…well then I don't want to see any movie," he said shifting in his seat. I could see his starting to get slightly sweaty and I wanted to laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" Peyton said.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" he said sounding mad and Peyton jumped.

"Lucas!"

"I just don't want to see a movie tonight," he said sticking firmly in his choice.

"But I do," she said. Ok Luke, here's your cue to give in and for me to win…

"I don't," he said and I was filled with shock.

"Ok fine," she said but I could tell she was pissed. "Want to do something else?"

"Nope."

"So you'd rather sit out at home than be with me?" she said and I could tell he had it coming.

"I just don't want to do anything tonight," Luke said. I had to hand it to him, this bet really must mean a lot to him for him to be refusing Peyton.

"Fine. You're being weird," she said getting up, "I have class."

Peyton nodded bye to me and left and I burst out laughing before she had even walked out the door and falling sideways onto the both beside me.

"I'm glad you find the destruction of my relationship funny," Lucas said.

"Oh please, don't be so dramatic! You just told her you don't want to watch a movie. It's not a big deal."

Luke sat for a few seconds playing with his phone, and I could tell he was thinking about calling her.

"You are not calling her!" I said snatching his phone out his hands. "In fact as part of the bet, I'm banning you from calling her first.

"What! I didn't agree to that!" he exclaimed.

"You agreed to my terms, and these are it."

"Fine," he said crossing his arms and sulking, "But if she breaks up with me—"

"She's not going to break up with you!" I said laughing again, "Dude do you realise how stupid this is? All you did was say you didn't want to go out tonight, she's not going to break up with you over that!"

"Ok your right. At least it's over now anyway," he said.

"For now at least," I said evilly and he groaned being reminded that he agreed to acting when I told him too all week in regard to Peyton.

This was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxx

Nathan POV

I drove up to Brooke's place and sighed as I parked the car. I don't think I have ever felt this nervous in my entire life. In the last few days I had missed Brooke like crazy, and it was killing me that she wouldn't pick up my calls. This was the longest we had ever gone without talking when we were in a fight, and for some reason a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach told me this time was different from all the other times and might have just royally screwed up. I felt lost without her and knew there was no way I could deal with not having her in my life.

I could see where she was coming from and why she was mad at me. I mean she didn't know the reason why all this stuff has been going on, and to her I was just trying to make her life difficult which she couldn't understand. The last thing I wanted was for her to believe that I thought she wasn't good enough, because it was the last thing I would ever think, and I was hoping after I told her I loved her all would become clear.

I walked up the flight of stairs thinking about what I would say when I saw her. The first point of action would be making sure she even listened to me in the first place because she could very easily just close the door in my face.

I was about to knock and raised my hand to do so when I froze in my position when I heard a loud thud against the door coming from the other side. What was that? Was Brooke alright?

"Juliannnnnnnnn…"I heard someone whine very close to me which was met by another thud against the door. Was I seriously hearing this?

"You are so hot baby," I heard Julian reply.

In books and movies whenever the main character described how they literally felt their heart break and the pain they were met with when they lost the object of their affection to another, I always thought they were being a little melodramatic. Today however I thought they were underestimating that feeling.

My brain was yelling at me to move but my body was rooted in its spot. Brooke really didn't want me. She was with Julian. The thought of any other guy apart from me with his hands on her made me feel sick as it finally sunk in that I wasn't going to win this battle. I was suddenly conflicted between ruining things further between us and even possibly destroying any future friendship we may have by knocking on the door and interrupting or taking a step back and letting her be happy. If I was being selfish I would knock on the door just to find out if there was a slight possibility of us working out and I would be happy to do that if I thought she wanted me to, but by the activity she was currently engaged in I didn't think she would appreciate that very much and would probably be even more mad at me and realise she couldn't be my friend.

I clenched my fists and forced myself to stop torturing myself and head back down to my car, as I admitted defeat. I just wanted her to be happy and I guess I'll always be there for her as her best friend if she'll let me. I can't believe I was stupid enough not to realise in all these years of friendship just how much she means to me. I had a fleeting thought as I approached my car that I was hurting this much when I saw her with a guy, if she ever liked me was this what it felt like for her every time I was with a girl?

I was about to open my car door when I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to talk!"

I flipped around and saw Brooke standing there with her messenger bag on her shoulder and holding a grocery bag, a frown on her face.

What?

"Brooke?" I blurted out.

"Yes Brooke, who the hell did you think you'd see if you come to my place?" she said walking past me and I could tell her voice was filled with venom and she hadn't calmed down at all, but instead of dwelling on that fact I had never been so happy to see her in my entire life.

If she was here, that meant Julian was upstairs. With someone that was not Brooke. I cannot believe that asshole, who the hell did he think he was? He was cheating on Brooke! She was going to be crushed when she found out. As much as I didn't want her to be with Julian I didn't want to see her hurt either. I had already done enough of that to her to last a lifetime.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she said and I realised I had been so consumed in my thoughts I hadn't said anything.

"Brooke…I know you don't want to hear this but Julian…" I started but trailed off not knowing how to put this.

"Yeah?"

"I think he's cheating on you?" I said but it came out sounding more like a question, and she just snorted.

"Oh please, Nathan will you just give all this a rest. Julian wouldn't do that to me ok. He is a one woman kind of guy, not like—"

She stopped speaking but we both knew what the end of that sentence would have been. He's not like me. Is that really how she saw me? As the unreliable jerk who was with more than one girl at the same time? I would be lying if I said she hadn't been witness to that in the years that I had known her, but I had never been in a proper relationship like she was in with Julian. And I was not the same person as I used to be.

I needed to forget about Julian for a second and focus on her and me! "Brooke, please can you just give me five mi—"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to see you. I thought I made that clear."

"But Brooke—" I tried.

"Look, you're just not the person you used to be ok? Or you were always like this and I'm just realising it now."

"Brooke, I'm still the same Nathan," I said softly and I saw tears appear in her eyes. Brooke never cried.

"I thought you were the one person who would never hurt me Nathan, and you did. And to hear you think I'm not good enough, and voice the exact worries I have about myself, that really hurts. I can't trust this person that is in front of me right now and if I can't trust you I can't be your friend right now."

"Brooke you don't mean that," I said reaching out to her but she flinched. Was she really that hurt by me she couldn't stand my touch? I cannot believe she was seriously standing here telling me she didn't want to be my friend after all these years. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The thought that she could so easily remove me from my life freaked the hell out of me. I always knew I needed her more than she needed me but I never thought I would have to find out what would happen if we weren't friends.

"I don't know what I mean Nathan," she sighed, "or what I want anymore. But I do know that we need some space. This isn't good for either of us to so…emotionally attached to each other. You'll be fine without me."

"B…" I called out to her as my eyes filled with tears to match hers and I wasn't doing anything to hold them in.

"Please Nathan. I just need to think and I need some space, and if I'm ever going to figure out how I can balance having you in my life I need you to respect that."

I couldn't bring myself to speak, just nod. Even though I didn't agree with what was running through my mind I did respect her and what she needed. I just hoped it all paid off.

She went up the stairs and out of my sight and I waited until I got into my car before I broke down. After a few minutes I got a hold of myself and drove away, and it was only as I arrived home that I remembered what Brooke was walking into as she entered her apartment.

Xxx x xxxxx xxx

Chris POV

I looked around the house I was standing in front of hoping I had the correct house. The online student directory said this was Haley's house and I had followed the address over. I walked up the pathway and clutched the beige scarf in my hands and prepared to knock. After coffee with Haley which had quickly turned into breakfast I had driven her home. Talking to Haley had been surprisingly easy. We had ended up talking about school and our families without any pretension from either of us. But anyway about driving her home, I had told myself it was the responsible thing to do considering I couldn't let her wonder around on her own dressed in my t-shirt could I? That was just a disaster waiting to happen. Once I returned home I noticed her scarf sitting on my couch. At first I didn't do anything. Just planned to hang on to it until I could slip it to her without anyone noticing next time I saw her, but after a day of it being there I felt like it was staring at me all the time. Even though it could have easily waited until tomorrow when I would see her in the one class I shared with her I felt the need to look up her address at eleven pm and drive over to her house. I told myself it was because it was cold out and I didn't want her to get sick did I?

I was about to knock on the door but flew back when I heard a shrill scream.

"Haley?" I asked seeing a shadow by the door.

"Chris?" I heard her voice.

I few seconds later I saw the hallway light snap on and could hear footsteps. The door flew open and Haley stood there wearing grey sweats and a blue t-shirt with a piece of popcorn in her hair. I had never seen Haley in anything remotely similar to sweats before, but strangely seeing her in her comfort zone was cute. What was wrong with me? I just described sweats at cute!

"Are you ok?" I asked her concerned, thinking back to the scream.

"What? Oh I'm fine. You just freaked me out," she said catching her breath.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I know it's late," I said feeling incredibly stupid for coming over at this hour. She must think I'm crazy.

"Oh, no it's not that. I was just watching The Descent," she said, "and I was coming back from the kitchen and I saw your shadow in the door…"

"Oh!" I said laughing gently and pulling the popcorn piece out of her hair and she giggled when she saw what was in my hand.

"As you can see I was holding a bowl of popcorn when it happened," she said pulling the door open wider and increasing my view of the hallway which was covered in popcorn and an upside down bowl.

"Why were you watching a scary movie by yourself with all the lights off anyway?" I said following her in as she started clearing up the popcorn, and bent down to help her.

"I thought I could handle it, which was eventually proved false," she said smiling. "Some girls in my English class were talking about how good it was and I saw it in the video store on my way home and thought, 'why not'. I am so lame."

"Well, it was kind of my fault. If you hadn't seen my shadow in the doorway you probably wouldn't have gotten scared," I said smiling in a flirty way. Chris, what are you doing making conversation? Do what you're here to do! Give her the scarf and get out!

"Chris, I'm only five minutes into the movie," she admitted.

"Ok, yeah well that's lame," I agreed.

She smiled back and we stood there in silence for a few seconds just staring at each other before I remembered what I was doing here.

"Oh," I said holding out her scarf, "Here you go. You left this at my place that night."

"Thanks. I was looking for that, and figured I'd left it at your place," she said taking it from me. "I was just going to ask you about it tomorrow."

Tomorrow. As in when I should have just given it to her. When I would see her at school.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood," I told her not believing it myself. Why the hell would I be over in Colchester? It was a good twenty minutes out the city and was mainly houses. Why would I be here unless I was seeing someone. She would be able to tell I was completely full of it. "And plus, I didn't want you to get sick or anything."

She looked down to the scarf which was made of thin material and more of one of those ridiculous fashionable scarfs that did nothing to protect from the weather, but she didn't comment on that. "Well thank you very much Chris."

"You're welcome," I said putting my hands in my pocket. "So I should probably get going."

"Unless…." She said, sounding very similar to when I had proposed coffee yesterday.

"Unless?" I prompted smiling on the inside.

"You want to stay and watch the movie with me?" she asked.

I was about to say yes when my inner voice won and I saw the reason in what was happening. I was out of my mind spending time with Haley. What was I even doing her anyway? I was Chris Keller for crying out loud, I did not go out of my way to drop of some forgotten item of clothing a one night stand had left at my place!

"I think it would be better if I headed back," I told her and she nodded.

I started walking back toward the gate when I heard her say, "Please?"

I turned to face her with a smirk on my face and my normal arrogant behaviour coming back out, "Are you begging me to stay Miss James?"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I just…"

I nodded prompting her.

"I…." she started, and I raised my eyebrow and she blurted out, "I'm scared ok?!"

I laughed. "You're such a girl!"

"Hey! It's scary!"

"Fine, just because you're a damsel in distress that needs my help," I said walking up to the door. "On one condition though, I want popcorn. And not the batch that was just on the floor."

I tried to ignore the little voice inside me that was ecstatic that I hadn't left when I said I needed to. There was something different about Haley. When I was with her, it wasn't like when I was with other girls. Hanging out with Haley was comfortable and I didn't feel like I had to impress anyone.

"It's a deal," she said closing the door behind me.

Xx xxx xxx

Xx x x xxx x xxx

Brooke POV

I wiped away my tears as soon as I was out of sight from Nathan and took a deep breath to steady myself. I cannot believe I told him I had to think about us.

I always knew I was more dependent on him than he was on me and I knew that wasn't healthy but I never thought much of it because I had never looked too far into the future. I was a focus on the present kind of girl. It had never occurred to me that one day Nathan would settle down and move on for good and I would be left alone being the annoying spinster friend that got in the way. Before that happened I needed to detach myself from all of this, something I should have done a very long time ago.

I turned my key in the lock and hung up my keys on the hook, with plans to go and make some hot chocolate in the kitchen and wallow in bed for one more night before I forced myself to act like a grown up.

I walked around the bend thinking about if I finished the hot chocolate already when I saw Julian's shirt on the floor. Boys, I thought internally rolling my eyes at the inevitable mess they tended to leave.

I was on my way to the kitchen was I stopped in my tracks when I saw Julian lying on the couch. With Rachel underneath him.

**A/N: Please take a second to review! I just want to know your thoughts/ predictions! **

**Reviews have gone down SOOO much guys! Please just take a second out to review! I have a chapter of Prelude ready to go as well for all those readers too!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here you go! Hope you like it!

Chapter 14

Brooke POV

"No matter how many times I walk in on that, I don't think I'll ever get used to it," I said scrunching up my nose.

"Sorry," Rachel said sheepishly, sitting up in her shorts and bra and causing Julian to sit up too.

"We thought you'd be gone a while," Julian said.

"But on my couch guys? Seriously? I watch TV on that couch!" I said. I could always change the sheets in the extra bedroom but how was I supposed to decontaminate the couch?

"Sorry B," Julian said handing Rachel her shirt before putting on his own, but he didn't look at all sorry.

"Have you guys been home all day?" I asked sitting down on the single couch.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard to go out and be together when we're not supposed to be together," Rachel said.

"I am so sorry guys. We should never have gone through this plan to pretend Julian was my boyfriend," I said feeling guilty for making them stay home all day because they were worried my friends would see them together and figure it all out.

"Oh please, don't apologise! It was my idea after all," Rachel said. "If we didn't want to do it we wouldn't have suggested it."

"But you guys just got back together before we left and you can't even enjoy it properly because J, you're too busy following me around and Rach, you're on your own a lot," I said leaning back.

"Technically, we didn't get back together because we were never actually technically 'together'," Rachel said.

Julian just glared at her.

"But it's true! I used to spend the night with you then go on a date with some other—"

"Thanks babe, glad to know our time together meant as much to you as it did to me," Julian said rolling his eyes and Rachel scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek and he visibly softened.

"But Brooks, it hasn't all been that bad. It's actually been kind of fun being your fake boyfriend," Julian said. "And if anything, I'm so pleased we did after seeing what Nathan was like the other night."

Even though Julian was right about Nathan being out of order the other night, for some reason I felt the need to defend him.

"Sweetie, even though you said you were, you were in no way ready to come back to New York. You needed us here beside you, and if you came here 'single' we all know you would be back to square one," Rachel added.

"I guess you're right," I said reluctantly. "You know Nathan was outside when I came home and he thought you were 'cheating' on me."

"Oh crap, I guess we weren't as subtle as we thought. Did we completely ruin everything?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's ok. Relax. He didn't know it was you, just had a feeling Julian was cheating on me, but I sort of dismissed it," I said. "Maybe it was a good thing though, it can give us a reason to have a big dramatic break up."

"We're breaking up?" Julian said pretending to look hurt.

"Well you guys have your own lives to get to. I feel bad keeping you here helping me with mine," I admitted.

"Oh Brooke," Rachel said coming over to my chair and giving me a hug. "Me and Julian love you and will be here for you until we go, and we're not leaving you here if you're unhappy."

"Brooke, why don't you just come back to SanFran with us?" Julian said. "We had fun there right?"

"I would love to run away from my problems again but I can't guys. I have to be grown up about this and stay here and deal with it. Not everybody loves someone who loves them back."

I realised now that leaving for six months was not a good idea, as much as it seemed it at the time. It didn't make my feelings go away, it just prolonged the time that I had to deal with it. I should have done the mature thing and stayed here and dealt with it properly, which is what I was planning to do now.

Xx xx xx xx

Chris POV

I scanned my paper in front of me and sighed seeing the bright red D- at the top. Mr Gonzales had very kindly put a reminder at the bottom of my page that if I got anything less than a B+ on the final exam next week my final grade would massively suffer.

"Everything ok?"

I looked up from D that didn't seem to change to see Haley standing by the fountain, her own paper in her hand.

"Yeah," I said. "Just trying to figure out what I'm going to tell my parents when I fail next week and inevitably the whole year," I said knowing full well that my parents would think that my grades were a reflection of my lack of focus and partying this year.

"You haven't even taken the exam yet," she said smiling softly. "How do you know you'll fail? It can't be that bad."

In answer I just held out my paper which she took from me.

"A 'D'? That's not so bad," she said. "You didn't fail."

I just held out the accompanying piece of paper that held the details of my grades throughout the year, which she scanned.

"Oh. I see the problem," she said looking apologetic. "It was a really tough paper though."

"Yeah? How did you do?" I asked.

Haley reluctantly held up her paper showing a big red 'A' in the corner, and I groaned.

"Don't be such a drama queen, the test isn't until next week," she said. "You can ace that, and it will even everything out."

"And how am I supposed to do that? It's not like I've just been flunking for fun you know."

"I guess I could help you out if you wanted?" Haley said.

"Like tutor me?" I asked.

"Sure, if you wanted," she said.

"You'd do that? For me?" I asked her. Even though we'd been hanging out recently it had all been on chance and I didn't think she'd be willing to give up her time for me.

"Why not? We're kind of friends right?" she asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I had a lot of fun when I was with Haley, even though it was the last thing I'd ever thought I'd feel.

"I guess we are," I agreed.

"Well then I'll see you later?" she said smiling.

"Why don't you come over to my place later?" I said. "Around four?"

"Sure," she said nodding. "I'll see you then."

She gave me a small wave and began to walk toward her car. There was nothing wrong with what I was doing right? We were just studying, I told myself as I watched her drive away.

Xxx xxx xx

Lucas POV

"So I was thinking we'd go to dinner at eight instead of seven," Peyton said taking a sip of her coke, "I have some things to do."

"Sure babe," I said and felt a sharp kick under the table coming Chris who was wiggling his eyebrows at me. He had to be kidding! What was wrong with that? It didn't matter to me if we ate at seven or eight, and if it was more convenient for Peyt to go at eight, that was fine.

"I hate this stupid booth, it's right in the corner. I want to move over there," Peyton said sitting up and looking for the waitress.

"Peyton we're here now," Chris said. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't like sitting in the corner, it feels cramped," she said.

"It's the exact same table size as the other table," Chris told her.

"Well, Luke you don't mind moving right? Where's that waitress gone?" she said looking around again.

Chris took the opportunity to take another kick, or I gathered he did because I heard Peyton yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" she said rubbing her shin.

"Um…Sorry," he said. I knew that kick was meant for me, and I knew what he wanted me to do.

"Actually I think we should stay here," I said.

"You what?" Peyton said, looking confused. "You don't want to move?"

"Well, the foods already here," I told her, when inside I was massively cursing Chris. I know he had his theories, but testing them out on things like moving tables was ridiculous.

"We can move the food," she said strongly.

"Peyton, the other table is the same. It's just unnecessary stress to move tables."

"What is wrong with you lately?" she said looking mad.

"Nothing's wrong with me Peyt, I just don't want to move tables," I insisted.

"But you wanted to move table's the other day in that Italian place," she said like she had a point.

"I wanted to move when we went there because the light above us was flickering, I actually had a legitimate excuse," I said getting slightly worked up. Normally I would have moved without question. It didn't matter to me where we sat, but the fact that she thought something was 'wrong with me' because I didn't want to do what she wanted slightly annoyed me.

"And my excuse is not legitimate?" she said, her voice getting louder. I could see Chris smirking out of the side of his eye but right now I couldn't care less.

"No Peyton, your excuse is not legitimate. In fact you have no excuse at all!" I said my voice getting as loud as hers. "So quit complaining and just eat your lunch!"

I took a bite of my burger and twisted around so I was facing the front once more. Peyton's mouth was wide open.

"So, are you planning to head home straight after finals, or are you sticking around the city for a while?" I asked Chris casually.

" So you're really going to just talk to me like that?" Peyton said, clearly annoyed, and ignoring the fact I just changed the subject.

"You talk to me like that all the time!" I said and she was speechless, clearly knowing I was right.

"Yeah, well you can forget about dinner tonight," she said getting up and picking up her jacket and bag.

"Well how about we forget about dinner forever?" I said sick of her attitude.

"Fine by me!" she yelled storming out and restaurant. Chris was looking at me in complete shock and it takes a lot to shock Chris.

"So seriously man? Going back to Chicago after finals or hanging about a bit?"

Xx xx xxx xxx

Nathan POV

"Boys suck!" Peyton said walking toward me.

"Thanks Peyt," I said.

"Not you!" she said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Are you ok?" Peyton said walking up to her apartment block which was next to mine and I followed.

"Yeah."

"How did it go with Brooke?" she asked dropping her bag on the floor.

"She just blew me off. I really think it's over Peyt," I said.

"Nathan you can't just give up," she said.

"Well she doesn't want me, and quite honestly I can't say I blame her."

"Oh, sweetie," she said soothingly.

"You know to top it all off, she's going out with that jerk Julian, who is cheating on her."

"Julian's what!" Peyton said shocked.

"I heard his inside their apartment. I thought it was Brooke, but then Brooke walked up."

"Oh shit," Peyton said. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I already tried but she wasn't too happy with me throwing accusations around right now and didn't believe me."

"Are you going to try again?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"But we can't just let her carry on going out with him," she insisted.

"I don't want her to either trust me," I said rubbing my head, "But I don't know how to deal with this. Maybe I should talk to him?"

"Whatever you do, you need to decide because we don't want her to get hurt," Peyton said. Right now I knew I hurt her, and didn't want her to feel even worse after finding out Julian was cheating on her.

"Maybe I'll drop by to see him before I go to work," I said, thinking about how I was pretty sure Brooke had afternoon classes now and I wouldn't run into her.

"Why are you working at that stupid job anyway?" Peyton said frowning, "You don't even like it there."

" I took the job to show Brooke that I'd grown up," I admitted to her.

"You already had a job," she said.

"Peyton, prize money from bike races is not a job," I told her.

"I guess you're right," she said. "And you can't ride now without a bike anyway."

"You're right there," I told her wistfully, thinking of my beautiful bike in Chris's garage.

Xx xx xx xx xx

Nathan POV

Ok, Nathan you can do this.

I knocked on the door and it flew open a few seconds later.

"Brooke told you she didn't want to speak to you," Julian said crossing his arms.

"Actually I was here to see you," I told him trying to be firm. I kept my arms by myself trying not to hit the guy who was screwing over my best friend.

"What's up? He said making no move to let me in.

"I know," I told him.

"You know what…?" he asked looking confused. Was he really going to pretend?

"I know that you're cheating on Brooke?" I told him.

"I'm not cheating on Brooke!"

"Yes you are!"

"Look, I am still pretty confused on what your motives are especially after the other night, but now you're accusing me of cheating on Brooke in a city where I don't even know anybody? You're just coming off even more crazy man."

"Oh please, I was here yesterday and I heard you," I told him, not believing a word he was saying.

"Yesterday? You mean you heard the tv?" he asked.

"What?"

"I was home all day, watching tv."

"I heard someone say Julian!" I said knowing I wasn't going crazy and I did hear something.

"Rachel was watching Madagascar 3. She loves kiddy crap like that," he said rolling his eyes. "There's a King Julian in that. That's what you heard.

"But—"

"Look, this is starting to sound pathetic man…"

I zoned out while Julian kept talking. Was it possible that they were actually watching Madagascar and that's why I heard his name? Then what was with the thumping on the door?

If he was cheating on Brooke it would be pretty hard, because Julian was right when he said he didn't know anybody in New York and from what I knew he hadn't been out much without us to be able to run into anyone.

"Look Nathan, maybe you should just accept that I'm going out with Brooke and leave it alone, and stop trying to break us up."

"Ok."

"Ok?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'll leave it alone," I said resolving I had to stop being so paranoid. "But if you ever hurt her, you're dead."

Xx xx xxx xxx xx

Chris POV

"Ok, so that wasn't so bad," Haley said handing me back a list of questions that I had been answering on the first chapter. "You got a 62."

"I 62 isnt good Haley," I said sinking down in my chair.

"It's way better than when we started, and this was only one day. After a few days of this you'll be up to scratch," she said.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know so," she said confidently. For some reason it felt strange for someone who had no obligation to me, to have that much faith in me.

"Thanks for doing this Haley," I said putting all the loose papers on the dining table in a pile.

"You're welcome," she said.

"I had no idea you were so…-" I started then stopped realising what I was about to say could very well be seen as an insult.

"Nice?" she asked.

"Actually I was going to say normal," I ended up saying. Thankfully she didn't look mad at all.

"I know I probably come across a little too strong with some people," she admitted.

"Then why be like this with me?" I asked her honestly wondering the answer.

"I guess because I'm not trying with you," she said taking a sip of her water.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a long story," she said dismissing it.

"Go ahead. Tell me. I've got time," I said intrigued.

"Well my parents died when I was young, and left me with a lot of money. I was brought up by my grandmother and followed around by bodyguards throughout my childhood because she was paranoid the accident wasn't an accident. Because of all the unwanted attention, I just never had many friends growing up. When I moved to New York and I started going out with Nathan I got more friends and when he broke up with me I didn't want to lose all of that too," she said turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Why did you just tell me that?" I asked slightly confused. I mean aside from sleeping with her once and watching some movies with her I barely knew the girl even though it felt like we knew each other a long time and what she was telling me was pretty private stuff.

"I don't know. I feel like I can tell you anything," she said. "I'm sorry if that freaks you out."

"Actually it freaks me out that, that doesn't freak me out," I admitted to myself and her at the same time.

We sat there for a few seconds in silence, not taking out eyes off each other. My body started moving closer to hers and my lips gently touched hers. For a second she was shocked and didn't move but she quickly caught on and responded.

We broke away as there was a loud knock at the door, both of us coming back to reality.

The door flew open and I cursed myself for not locking it earlier.

"Hey C-man! Want to hit the clubs?" Luke said dressed up.

"Did you just call me C-man?" I said confused. The Luke standing in my living room was not the Luke I knew. The Lucas I knew liked reading and sport and never was the first one to propose 'hitting the clubs'

"Sure, I'm trying it out," he said.

"Well stop trying it out," I said slightly freaked out.

Luke was about to say something but his attention landed on Haley who he hadn't noticed when he walked in.

"Haley?" he said shocked. "in your apartment?"

"Hi," she said giving a little wave and I suddenly panicked. Lucas knew Haley was here! It would be around everyone within a few hours and they were going to freak out.

"Hi," Lucas said to her looking confused. "I didn't know you and Haley hung out."

"Umm…we don't usually. Just a school thing we got thrown together for," I blurted out.

Luke stopped looking confused and shrugged. I turned to Haley to give her an apologetic look, surely she would understand right? She knew we just didn't run in the same circles. I mean was there even a reason for me to be saying anything? It wasn't like she was my girlfriend. I know we just kissed but it didn't mean anything right? It was just a spur of the moment thing.

Haley was already standing up collecting her stuff. Her expression was strange but I couldn't read it.

"I should probably go," she said.

"Haley—" I said standing up.

"I'll see you in class Chris," she said walking out the door and I sighed.

"Bad luck getting her as a partner man," Luke said and I wanted to defend her but didn't.

"What are you doing here anyway Luke ? And why are you acting so unlike you?" I said sitting down on the couch and putting my feet on the coffee table.

"What are you talking about? This is the new me! And I got to tell you Chris, it feels fantastic! I know why you like going down to the bar so much now. It's more fun when you're single," he said and I could tell he was slightly drunk.

"Single?" I said sitting up, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I already got three numbers Chris," he said taking three napkins out of his jacket pocket and looking excited, his expression resembling a little kid at Christmas.

"What are you doing getting girls numbers?" I said taking them out of his hands. "What about Peyton? She'll kill you!"

"Peyton? We broke up Chris, you were there."

"You were actually serious about breaking up!" I said stunned. "Luke, come on don't do this. Just call her and make up, we both know you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"What if I don't want to be just fine Chris?" he asked and I could tell it was a rhetorical question. "I don't want to get back together with Peyton."

"Yes you do Lucas, you love Peyton. You're fricking Leyton for crying out loud!" I told him thinking back to the stupid couple name Brooke had given them in freshman year. Even though I had been making fun of them for years, I didn't mean for them to break up. A small niggling voice in my head told me this was my fault.

"You were right Chris! She was dragging me down! I don't want to be in a boring couple! I want to have fun like you!" he said quoting the words I'd said many times in the past.

I'd pretty much told him on a weekly basis to break up with Peyton but now he finally had, it felt very unsettling. If there was one constant in our group that we could always depend on to never change, it was Peyton and Lucas. They were meant to be 'Peyton and Lucas' not Peyton. And Lucas.

My little bet was only a little bit of fun to show Luke what a girl he was being. I never intended for it to cause a wedge this big between them.

"Luke, you don't mean that!" I protested. Despite what he was saying I knew he still loved Peyton, feelings don't just go away.

"Yes I do! She is dragging me down! We never go out late just us guys anymore, or go pick up girls together! My life revolves around Peyton, I never do anything on impulse anymore! I'm young! I shouldn't be tied down!" he said getting up. He sounded pretty passionate about this. "Thanks for making it realise it Chris, you're a good friend!"

Oh crap. What were the chances that this wasn't my fault?

Xx xx xx xxx xxx x

A/N: What did you think of the twist? Please please review and let me know! I'm surprised nobody picked up on the little hints I was dropping along the way about Rachel and Julian and Brooke!

I have caught up with chapters I've written now, I've been stocked up for the last five chapters so reviews will motivate me to write.

What do you want to see first? An update for this or an update for Prelude?

Also anybody good at making story covers?

Please go on my profile and vote on the poll!

Flops, x


	15. Authors note

A/N:

Hey guys!

First of all, sorry if you thought this was an update!

It's just a quick note to let you guys know I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! I have just been so unbelievably busy lately its crazy. Normally no matter how busy I am I make time for fanfiction because I love writing, but considering I haven't it just shows how busy I am!

I could go into details about what I've been up to but I don't want to bore you guys!

But anyway I just wanted to let you know I'm not being lazy/have writers block, and the story is very much going on! I promise a chapter very soon, I'm half way through writing it so keep a look out!

Thank you to the anon review I got reminding me to let you guys know I'm still here!

Love you guys lots, and as always thanks for your support!

Flips

ps- we're nearly there only a little bit to go now!

XXX


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Right so first off I owe everyone a massive apology for leaving it this late! I feel so terrible, but my life has been so hectic, I barely have time to breathe. As a massive apology I made this one extra long for you, and I am also going to tell you the next one will be the last chapter (maybe an epilogue on top of that but I'll see)**

Chapter 15

Chris POV

"Oh come on, this is so pathetic!" I said putting my bottle down on table and looking between Peyton and Nathan. My company tonight consisted of Nathan who was too consumed in his own thoughts and Peyton who was too busy complaining about Lucas.

"You're the one who made me come. I told you I wasn't in the mood," Nathan said.

"Well you haven't been in the mood for anything for three weeks Nate, you need to snap out of it," I responded. "Peyton, help me out here?"

Peyton sighed, "Hate to say it but Chris is actually right. I know you probably don't want to hear this but you need to get over this Nathan. It isn't you."

"What isn't me?" he said.

"Sitting here pining over a girl! The Nathan we know would—" Peyton began.

"The Nathan you know would what? Couldn't care less, then moved on to screw someone else? Maybe I don't want to be that guy anymore," Nathan interrupted defensively.

"I didn't mean it that way," Peyton said.

"Yes you did, but you're right. Maybe if I was a little less how I've become she wouldn't have been so quick to cut me out," he said.

"Nathan we care about you ok? And we're just saying you can't stay in your apartment all week. It isn't healthy," I said.

Nathan just sighed in response knowing I was right. "Have you seen her?"

"No," Peyton said.

"She's not just cut herself off from you man, she has been avoiding us too," I said sighing.

I could not believe what had happened to our group in the short space of three weeks. We'd gone from being the tight nit group of five that wouldn't let anything come between us to this broken up mess. Nobody had seen Brooke in weeks, Nathan , had been holed up in his apartment, just emerging for work and classes and Lucas and Peyton weren't able to be in the same space without breaking out into an argument, something that I was pretty sure was my fault. I felt like I was in the middle of everything, and I was determined for it all to get back to normal. We were not going to end the year like this.

"Whoo!" Luke said sliding into the booth beside me. "I am having a great night!"

"And we're going to hear about it even though we won't ask right?" Peyton said rolling her eyes but it didn't faze him.

"I feel like a haze had been lifted and I can finally see all these other amazing girls," Lucas said in a dreamy tone as if she hadn't spoken.

"From the way it looks from over here you can see them but they can't see you," Peyton said.

"Oh really?" Lucas said. He then produced a handful of napkins on the table filled with numbers, "then what is all of this?"

"Bite me," she said.

"Been there, done that," Luke said as if on reflex. "Wasn't that great."

I could practically see steam coming out of Peyton's ears.

Everything was all twisted. Lucas did not talk back to Peyton like this. It was like I'd urged him to take an inch and he'd taken a mile.

"Can you guys please just work this out! It's getting ridiculous!" I said collecting all the numbers and confiscating them as if it would revert Lucas back to the way he used to be.

"There's nothing to work out," Peyton said as the same time as Lucas.

"You guys were doing great, I forced Luke to screw things up with you. It was all me, you guys should just go back to the way you were," I said.

"You were stupid enough to do what he of all people said!" Peyton said to Luke.

"Hey!" I protested, slightly offended.

"Yep, and I am so glad I did," Luke said as Mandy walked up.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" she asked.

"Beer," Peyton said.

"Me too," Nathan added.

"Luke?" she asked.

"I'll come up to the bar with you," he said sliding out.

As usual she didn't ask me and disappeared to get the drinks.

We sat there for a few seconds before Peyton and Nathan sighing one more time made me groan. When the hell did we all get so fricking depressing?

"Excuse me?," I heard Luke say from behind me. I saw Peyton's gaze linger over my shoulder and I twisted slightly to see Luke talking extremely loudly beside a blonde girl.

"Yes?" she asked.

Luke then looked up with a dead serious face and said "Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here."

"Holy crap he did not just say that," I said internally cringing.

" I think he just did," Nathan said.

"There is no way in hell that would ever work," Peyton said smirking. "This is going to be hilarious when she tells him to get lost."

"Just walk away Luke before all your dignity is lost," I said but only loud enough for the three of us to hear.

The blonde girl put her hand on her hip and stared him down for a few seconds before laughing.

"That is by far the worst line I've ever heard," she said. "Good job."

"Thanks," Luke said winking.

"You're really cute," she said.

"I must be dreaming," I said in response to what I was witnessing. I can't believe he got away with that one. How the hell did he manage to get all those numbers on the napkins?

"He can have her. I don't care," Peyton said taking a big gulp of the beer Mandy had just put down in front of her.

A blast of cold air hit my side, and I looked over to the door in time to see Haley walk in with short brunette girl.

"I'll be back," I said sliding out.

I dodged the groups of people in my way and reached Haley who was now waiting at the bar. I had been trying to catch her all week. I had seen her in class where ironically we had actually been forced together for a presentation, but she had turned up to the first study meeting for it with the whole presentation all pre done and no need for us to meet up again. Every time she found herself in the same place as me she would avoid me completely or just answered me with generic answers.

"Haley," I said approaching her.

She flipped around then frowned when she saw who it was.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding completely casual as if I was a stranger approaching her in a public place.

"Come on Hales, don't be like that," I said.

"Be like what?"

"Like this! Like we barely know each other," I said.

"Why would I talk to you any other way? It's not like we're friends," she said.

"So now we're not even friends!"

"I don't think we ever were," she responded.

"Right we were never friends. So you just invite strangers in your house to watch a movie in the middle of the night and offer to give up your time to hang out and tutor them?"

"We're just two people that slept together once Chris. We're not friends. All I am is another notch on your bedpost," she said harshly.

"Haley…" I said speechless. This was the first either one of us had even mentioned that we'd slept together. I was beginning to think it hadn't happened. The way she described it though didn't sit well with me. It weird as it sounds in my mind I didn't group Haley with all the other girls I'd had a one night stand with which was ironic considering our run in was textbook definition of one night stand. We'd gotten drunk and had sex once. The moment which pulled her out from the rest of the girls was the split second it took me to decide to have breakfast with her. "If that were true do you think I would have seen you at all after that day?"

The space in front of Haley cleared and she leaned forward over the bar and asked for a martini and a Coke then turned to me whilst she waited.

"Chris. We were just 'thrown together' for school right? You got your grade, you passed. That's it," she said. Haley reached over the counter as I contemplated her use of my own words from the other day, as I realised how badly she must have interpreted them. I didn't blame her though because I didn't mean them any other way. It must have felt like I was just using her, even after she told me all that stuff about her past.

Haley exchanged her money for the drinks and took a sip of the coke.

"I don't know what to do," I said. I knew I wanted to explain everything I was feeling to her but I didn't even know what I was thinking myself at the moment. All I knew was if this was some other random girl I had slept with I wouldn't care less at what she was saying. Coming from Haley though cut me deeper than I expected.

"I'll tell you what you do. You turn around, go back to your friends and I'll go back to mine. We're from two different worlds and we're delusional to think this was anything more than it ever was."

She turned around and walked down the bar to a table where the girl she walked in with was already seated with another two girls. She sat down in the empty seat, her back to me.

I didn't move from my spot. I'd give her twenty seconds and If she turned around now I don't know what I'd do but I'd do something.

I mentally counted to fifteen, my body not wanted to move from its spot.

Before I could reach fifteen I was interrupted by a smash. I spun around and saw Peyton with her hands on her hips and murder in her eyes. This was not good.

I walked back to my table quickly, knowing Peyton needed reigning in when she was like this.

Xxxxx xxxxx

Haley POV

As much as I didn't want to I forced myself to walk away from Chris. I walked to the table Carmen was at and put both of our drinks on the table.

"Thanks Hales," she said reaching for her martini then carrying on her conversation with Michelle.

As much as it sucks now I knew it was for the best. I had to stop it now before I got hurt and I knew the person to get hurt would be me. I'd already felt myself falling for him and I knew it was a stupid thing to do. I'd kidded myself into thinking something could actually happen with us, but I'd been sharply brought back to reality when I heard how he made up an excuse to Lucas about why he was with me.

Chris was the last person I ever thought I'd fall for but I did. When I was with him I felt safe. I didn't feel the need to be anybody I wasn't.

Despite knowing I was making the right decision, the small voice inside my head was telling me I was wrong, and Chris was the guy I believed him to be.

In order to satisfy the voice I told myself I'd wait twenty seconds then turn around. If he was still there I'd rethink this. If he wasn't I knew I was pathetic.

I closed my eyes and waited. I turned around cautiously just in time to see an empty space in front of me.

I am such an idiot.

Xxx xxxxx xxxx

Nathan POV

"Switch seats with me," I said watching Peyton tap her finger on the table telling me she was getting irritated and was trying to control herself.

"What? Why?"

"Peyt I've known you long enough to know it's driving you nuts watching Luke up there," I said.

"What?" she said forcing herself to laugh, "I don't care what Lucas does."

"Yes you do and there's nothing wrong with that. You love him," I said.

"No I don't!"

"Whether you're annoyed with him or not you can't expect me to believe you can fall out of love with someone so quickly. Trust me I tried."

She gave me a sympathetic look then sighed.

"I was a complete bitch to him wasn't I?" she said and I knew she would never admit that to anyone else.

"Yes you are," I said and her face fell, "But that's you! It's why we love you, and why he loves you too!"

"Really? He doesn't seem like it," she said looking at Lucas who was still talking to this blonde girl he was hitting on earlier with a really cheesy pick up line.

"You just have to remember you're in it together Peyt. You need to give him some say in your relationship too. Some space to be himself. You need to learn to compromise," I said.

"Compromise?" she repeated pulling a face and I laughed.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in ages," she said and my smile promptly fell.

"Nathan you need to speak to her," she said.

"She doesn't want to speak to me and I don't blame her. Why would she want me?" I said.

"Ummm well off the top of my head because you're her best friend, you're like her other half, you're pretty hot and she loves you," Peyton said and I smiled at her thinking I was 'hot. "Why are you selling yourself short?"

"Maybe we're just meant to be friends," I said. "Even though I've screwed that up already."

"I cannot believe you!" Peyton said. "where the hell is the old Nathan?"

"I told you, the old Nathan is the reason I'm even in this mess!" I said. Being with a girl changing player was not the type of guy Brooke wanted, needed, or deserved.

"Yeah well I liked the old Nathan!" she said sternly. "The old Nathan is wouldn't be sitting here moping away, he would be out there fighting for what's his!"

"Peyt…"

"Don't Peyt me!"

"She has a boyfriend and she made her choice. I just need to live with that," I said.

"Like hell you do," she said then sighed, "Maybe you just need to be her friend again first and go from there."

"Well right now if I'm ever her friend again that would be what I'm hoping for. I can't lose her Peyt," I said.

"You won't lose her Nathan. She cares about you too much for that," Peyton said.

We sat there for the next few minutes just enjoying the comfortable silence and being in our own thoughts when Peyton jumped up.

"Like hell that's gonna happen," she said storming off.

I flipped around to see where she was headed. It didn't take a genius to figure out her target was Luke who was being held by his shirt by the blonde whose lips were plastered on his.

Oh crap this was not good. I got out my seat and went after Peyton knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Peyton knocked into Mandy who was holding a tray of empty glasses which fell to the floor resulting in a crashing sound by Peyton acted like it hadn't happened and carried on. That girl was on a mission.

Lucas pushed the girl off him and said "I'm sorry."

I grabbed Peyton from her waist to stop her going any further.

"I don't understand," the girl said.

"I shouldn't have let it go this far," he said.

Peyton was squirming in my arms trying to get me to let go but I had a feeling she had to keep her distance and see this. Or at least I hoped I was right because if I wasn't this would end terribly.

"Why not?"

"Because I love my girlfriend," he said and I felt Peyton stop as soon as she felt the words.

"You have a girlfriend?" the girl said.

"Well no but—"

"Then I don't really see what the problem is," she said pulling Lucas in for another kiss before he could react.

Peyton yanked the girl off him and said "Oh hell no."

"Peyton!" Lucas said in shock, thinking she had just walked up and thought the worst. "It's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think," Peyton said, and I saw the panic cross Luke's face, "And I love you for it."

"Huh?" he said confused.

Before he could ponder it too much she jumped up, and luckily his reflexes were quick enough to catch her just as her lips met his.

"Thank god!" Chris said walking up, as Luke let Peyton down, smiles on both of their faces.

At least that was two people who were happy.

After all the drama had died down, we headed back to our booth. Luke and Peyton hadn't disconnected once since we'd sat down, only coming up for air every so often.

"So do you want to go to mine before we pick up finals results tomorrow?" Luke asked, "We can put in a movie and relax. I think you left that DVD at my place."

Peyton gave me a quick glance then replied to Luke with a soft smile, "That's ok, we can watch Die Hard if you really want."

"Really?" Luke said shocked. Peyton hated that movie.

She nodded. It was small, but it was something.

I knew then that everything with Peyt and Luke would be ok.

Xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxx

Brooke POV

"Sure you're ok with this?" Rachel asked.

"Positive," I said. " I can't avoid everywhere I used to go for the rest of my life."

"I'm so glad you said that because the next bar is thirty minutes away and with traffic—" Julian joked and I elbowed him playfully.

"You guys are going next week and I'm not going to spend the remaining time we have stuck in my apartment," I said.

"We don't have to go," Rachel said again for the twentieth time today and I loved her for it.

"Yes you do," I said. "I'll be ok."

It was their last week and there was no way I was going to let them spend it in the apartment looking over me. So if that meant I had to suck it up and go out just so they would, that's what I would do.

I missed Nathan like hell but I knew I'd done the right thing. Living the way I was depending on my small fix of Nathan for the day wasn't healthy. For me because I found myself hopelessly in love with my best friend when he didn't love me back and for him because the lines of being friends had been blurred and even though nobody would believe it there was such a thing as being too much of a best friend to someone. As soon as he thought he lost me he didn't know who he was on his own anymore, freaking himself out and not wanting to share his best friend with anyone.

Rachel pushed open the door to the bar and we were immediately hit by the noise. The place was packed tonight, because it was the last week before everyone would go home for Christmas after finals. The whole place would be buzzing with people I knew and as pathetic as it sounded I really wasn't in the mood to be sociable and talk animatedly about my holiday plans which really consisted of wallowing in my old bedroom back at Dad's until it was time to come back to school where I would put on a brave face and be a big girl. Until then though, I had my own permission to be in a bad mood.

"Can you see any spaces?" Julian said looking around.

"Actually, I see some people I know. You guys hang out," I lied. I could occupy myself for a few hours, whilst they spent some time together. I was feeling bad I'd had to be the third wheel for most of their stay. The least I could do is give them some time to themselves.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked sceptically.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later," I said forcing myself to smile.

Luckily I spotted a small table available before I was forced to join somebody else on their table and made my way over, getting comfortable for the night.

"Hey B," Mandy said coming over with a tray of beers. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I've been busy," I said smiling.

"Why are you over here? Nathan's over there," she offered, as if there was no way I would be by myself if I knew Nathan was here. I was suddenly aware of how much pathetic I looked to everyone else around us all the time with me being stuck to his side. I sunk down lower after hearing there were a few more people in the bar I wanted to avoid.

"Yeah, thanks, I might go over later," I lied.

"Ok, well can I get you anything?" she asked.

I wanted to leave now, not wanting to run into Nathan because I knew I'd be met with a rush of feelings that I wasn't in the right state to handle, but I also knew that I couldn't make Rachel and Julian leave now after the crappy break they'd already had because of me and they wouldn't let me leave alone. Even if I could make up an excuse though, knowing my luck it would be very possible for one of my friends, or someone else I knew to spot me as I left. It made more sense for me to lay low for a while then leave when Rachel and Julian were ready.

"Get me a shot of something and a beer to start with," I said.

There was only one way I would get through tonight, with only my own depressing self for company, and I wasn't going to do it completely sober. Might as well get comfortable for the night.

"Sure thing hun," she said swivelling back toward the bar.

Xxxx xxx xxx

Nathan POV

"Chris what about you? When are you flying out?" I heard Peyton ask. Chris didn't respond and continued staring ahead.

"Chris?" Luke prompted.

"Chris!" Peyton said kicking him under the table.

"Ow! What?!" Chris said rubbing his knee.

"What is wrong with you?" Peyton said. "You haven't said a word for twenty minutes—not that I'm complaining—but you're sitting there just staring—Actually what are you staring at?"

Peyton turned around and looked over the back of the bench to try and figure out what had upheld Chris's attention all this time.

I saw something flash in Chris's eyes as he jumped forward.

"I wasn't looking at anything!" he said quickly, and Peyton flipped around again.

"And you! You've been staring off the other way! I feel like I might as well be sitting here with just Luke!"

"Four," I said out loud and Peyton groaned.

"Forget it, just forget it," Peyton said leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms.

"Four what?" Lucas asked.

"That's the fourth drink she's ordered," I said not taking my eyes off Brooke who was seated in a secluded booth nearer to the back. Ever since she's walked in and I'd caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye I hadn't been able to take my attention away.

She'd walked straight past me in light blue worn jeans tucked into her black lace up biker boots and the coca cola t-shirt that she had been wearing since high school and hadn't had the heart to throw out, all under her trademark leather jacket. It was strange with how I knew Brooke better than I knew myself sometimes but she was close yet so far away.

"This is so stupid! We're going over," Peyton said gesturing to Lucas to move off to let her off.

"No!" I said quickly stopping her.

"She clearly doesn't want to talk to us, and we're not going to force her," I said. It hurt that I even had to say that but I knew even though I wanted Brooke back forcing her on us wouldn't help.

"No, she's avoiding you and by association us! Nathan none of us have seen her all week either and we're not going to desert her, she's our friend just as much as you are."

"I'm not asking you to desert her," I said.

"Well then let's go over!" she said.

"She wants distance Peyton, we're going to let her do this at her own pace!" I argued.

"This is ridiculous," she said, but it seemed like she accepted it because she made no move to go. "You two are meant to be together and you need to tell her you have feelings for her."

"You still haven't told her!" Chris said.

"No…"

"I just assumed you had!" Chris said, "You're telling me she has no idea you like her? This would probably change drastically if she knew you know."

"It was just never a good time!" I said.

"You can fix everything Nathan instead of sitting around here! Go and sort it out now so we can finish the year together!" Peyton yelled at me, and Luke tapped her arm to calm her down.

"I want her to come to me because she wants to. I want her to want to be my friend again. I'm not going to go risk losing her completely by telling her I love her," I said calmly, repeating what I'd been using as a reason to myself all week to stop myself going over to Brooke's apartment.

"Ok fine. But if we come back after break and you two still can't be in the same room together we're stepping in," Peyton said.

"I second that," Chris said. "I finally got these two back together and now I have to deal with you guys too."

"Ummm Chris…? You didn't get us back together," Luke said and Peyton nodded.

"Sure I did! You guys broke up and I didn't like it and I told you," Chris said.

"That just means it was your fault we broke up in the first place and then you felt guilty," Peyton said slowly as if she was talking to a little kid.

Lucas snorted and him and Peyton both started laughing.

"Five," I said.

"Nathan!" Peyton said. "If you want to put the Brooke thing on hold fine, but you actually have to do that too! You're driving us nuts!"

"Where the hell is Julian?" I said looking around the bar. I saw them come in together but he hadn't been to the table since she sat down.

"What is it?" Chris said.

"She's on her fifth drink! That's way past her limit! Brooke's a lightweight, we all know that," I said.

"Brooke's a big girl," Peyton said.

"She always thinks she can handle it, but she can't," I said standing up. "Chris, move over."

"So what? Now you're going to go to her?" Peyton said.

"No, I'm going to find Julian," I said.

"Julian? Nathan, Wait!" Chris called after me.

I walked toward the bar but couldn't see any sign of him. I knew he was here somewhere, and I needed him to go be by Brooke's side where he should be, not leaving her alone by herself in a bar.

I scanned the other side of the bar where the rest of the tables were, but it was filled with rowdy college students celebrating their last night of freedom before having to head back to their families before Christmas break.

Haley gave me a small nod from where she was sitting and I gave her a wave. I was about to head back over to the table to tell Peyton to go over, when I saw it in the corner.

I'd found Julian alright, but I hadn't expected to find him with his lips on a blonde and his hands in her back pockets.

My hands began trembling and I saw red as I went toward them with a mission. How could he do this to Brooke? I knew I'd been right when I thought he was cheating on her.

I pulled the girl off him and didn't hesitate for a second in punching him. The girl screamed and I looked over and saw Rachel looking dishevelled. With her own cousin?! I knew thought Rachel could do this to Brooke.

Julian stumbled but caught his balance quickly. Before he could act however I took the opportunity to hit him again. This time he fell to the floor.

There was suddenly a crowd around us and Rachel rushed forward to see is Julian was ok.

"Nathan! What the hell are you doing!" Chris said pulling me backward by my elbow.

"Oh my god, Julian!"

I looked to my left to see Brooke push through the crowd and her eyes widen at the sight of Julian on the floor. She connected two and two together as she saw Julian glaring straight at me, and me shaking my hand.

Her eyes locked onto mine for the first time in weeks, but instead of the reaction I thought I would get when it happened, I was met with her hand flying up to her mouth and a harsh gasp.

"Are you crazy?" she said rushing forward to check Julian. She kneeled beside him and checked him over whilst he reassured her that he was ok. I hated that she was there caring for that scum.

"Brooke—"

"Just don't!" she said rushing past me.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"What is going on over here?" I heard the deep voice of Steve the owner say as he came over.

"Nathan. Sorry man but—I guess you already know the rule," he finished seeing my fly past him, thinking I was way ahead of him with the rule about being kicked out if you start a fight. To be fair I had had enough experience with that rule so he probably thought he was right.

I pushed past the crowds of people, ignoring Peyton who was trying to say something and rushed out the door which was still moving from when Brooke left.

"Wait!" I called after the retreating figure of my best friend who was briskly walking through the car park. She made no move to stop though.

"Brooke!" I called again running behind her.

"What?" she said stopping suddenly, causing me to bang into her. She pushed me off her and I regained my balance.

"It's not what it looked like!"

"Really? So you didn't just hit Julian?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ok, I did but I had a reason to," I said.

"There is never a reason to physically hit someone," she said, "we've had this conversation many times! You are just so freaking immature sometimes."

She spun around and kept walking

"He was kissing Rachel," I said.

She stopped again just like I expected her to.

"So?" she said like I was overreacting. That I was not expecting. "He's allowed to kiss her, she's his girlfriend."

"What?" I said half shocked, half confused.

"Rachel is Julian's girlfriend. Julian is Rachel's boyfriend. Get it now?"

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"They've always been together ok, we lied."

"You lied?" I said, half yelling.

"Yes I lied! And you know what? I'm glad I did because I never would have seen this side of you!" she yelled back.

"Why would you lie to me?" I responded.

" It doesn't matter now ok?" she said.

"We need to talk! Stop moving," I said.

"No we don't," she yelled louder than before, stopping me in my tracks. "I can't do this Nathan."

"Ok, maybe we can meet tomorrow then?" I said sensing she wasn't in the mood to do this now.

"No, I mean we can't do this ever Nathan. I'm done. This is—I've had enough," she said. I looked into her eyes as my body froze and saw tears streaming down her face.

"B—"

"I'm sorry ok," she said before walking away.

Before with the prospect of everything working out in the end I'd just about been able to handle it. Now that she had basically told me we were never going to be friends again I felt sick.

I let her walk away for about twenty seconds before I panicked and shouted " I love you!"

Brooke stopped once more.

"What?" she said quietly.

"I said I love you," I said, it feeling completely natural coming from my lips. I had never said that in a romantic way to a girl before, and it felt fitting that I was now saying it to Brooke.

I know I didn't want to ruin our friendship by saying it but since she said that was over anyway, what else did I have to lose?

"Nathan…" she said stepping forward.

"Yeah…?" I whispered.

She stared into my eyes for a few seconds before her hand collided with my cheek. My eyes widened shocked at what happened.

"That's not even funny," she said. "I can't believe you of all people would make fun of me like that."

"I wasn't—"

" You know about my feelings and you actually went there!"

Her feelings? She did like me back?

"You don't love me Nathan! You're just freaked out at losing your best friend because it might mean you might actually have to get emotionally invested with someone else, so now you're actually going to take advantage of my feelings so you can keep me there by your side while you go live your life! but you know what? I can't stand by and watch you live your life like I've been doing for years. I need to live my own."

By the time she'd finished her speech I was speechless. I had so much I wanted to say and reassure her, I didn't know what I had to get out first.

"Don't talk to me for this week and when we're back home in Tree Hill for Christmas, I don't even want to know you're in the same town," she said getting in the car.

Xxx xxx xxx

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who stuck by this story even when I took ages! I really do appreciate it, and I hope you all know that! If anyone has any story ideas for my next story which will be ten times better than this please do let me know. This story was supposed to be co-written but it never got very far, but I don't like leaving my reading hanging so I finished it, which is why the next one will be so much better! **

**Review, x**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the end guys! A very big thank you to everyone who stuck with this! it took forever because of stupid collaboration issues when never worked out/exams/real life/ too many excuses to count.**

**A special thanks to:**

**Boothimyours- You joined toward the end, but you were a big reason why I kept motivated to finish this story!**

**You guys are what I like to call my loyal-ies! Don't know what I'd do without you!:**

**cc77**

**sarz97**

**Isabel Camilla Scott**

**Stephoth23**

**And everyone else too!**

Chapter 16

Chris POV

2 Months Later

"I cannot believe this is all really over," Luke said putting the brown box full of his crap into the back of his car. We still about a week until everyone was officially heading home, but Luke had to be out of his apartment sooner than the rest of us, so he had already packed up his stuff and was staying with Peyton for the next few days until they flew home.

"I know. It feels like yesterday we were moving these boxes into college," I said passing him the box that was in my hand.

"A lot's changed since then though huh?" Luke said.

"Tell me about it, "I said thinking over how far everything had come since we were bright eyes eighteen year olds arriving into the city for the first time. Brooke was barely around anymore, and when she was she'd made sure Nathan wouldn't be there at the same time, which was pretty pointless considering his absence from the group anyway. Luke had proposed to Peyton which surprisingly I was actually pleased about. They were perfect for each other and I had no doubt would be together a very long time. Me myself? I'd decided to stay in New York, instead of go home. At least until I'd figured out what exactly it was that I was going to do now that college was over.

"What time do you guys have to go to the airport?" I asked, trying to figure out how much time we really all had left.

"Our flights are at night so we c—"

Luke was talking, but my mind stopped listening as I caught a flash of blonde on the opposite side of the road. Once I had confirmation that it was Haley in front of me, I couldn't look away. The wind blew in her face, making her hair fly all around her. She casually brushed it off her face and tucked a strand behind her ear.

I hadn't seen Haley for two months. Ok well that was a lie. I'd seen her plenty of times but none of those times had actually included a conversation or me even going up to her. It was almost like it was before, as if we were just two strangers in a class together. Every time I saw her I wanted to go up to her, but I had no idea what to say or even how to start to articulate what was going through my head. I had expected my life to go back to normal much like hers had, but I felt like I was in a funk. I'd gone out of a few days but none of them had the familiar spark I was looking for. It was as if I'd had a taste of a spark, and now there was no going back. Each of those dates ended early and remained PG.

I had no idea why my mind and body seemed so interested in her. She wasn't my usual type at all. It made no sense. Haley continued walking down the street with no sign that she had actually seen me and stopped outside a house, knocking on the door.

"Dude," Luke said nudging me.

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening," he asked.

"Yeah," I lied, without looking at him. The door opened to reveal a guy in black sweats and a white t-shirt. She reached up to hug him and he hugged her back with his arms around her waist.

I felt my heart rate pick up as I felt- As I felt…anger? Jealousy?

In reality I had no right to be jealous at all. She'd moved on and she had a right to. Move on? Move on from what? It wasn't like we were ever in a relationship.

"Chris!" Luke said waving a hand in front of my face at the same time as Haley went inside the house and the guy closed the door behind her.

What was she doing in there? Why did they have to close the door? Why couldn't they be out in public and do whatever they were doing there?

"Jeez, I'm really going to miss you ignoring me and treating me like crap when I'm home," Luke said.

I dragged my attention back to my best friend and smiled.

"Well you can stay here with me and not marry Peyton," I joked, "You can still back out now."

"Ha ha," Luke said, "I'm being serious. It's going to be strange being back home without any of you guys there"

"Isn't Nathan coming home?" I asked. I hadn't spoken to Nathan for a few days, and when I had it wasn't about going home.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Luke said, nodding behind me. "I think he still had a month of his work contract left."

**Nathan POV**

I crossed the road and walked over, seeing Chris here with Luke, loading boxes into his car.

"Hey," I said glad to see my friends, after rarely seeing them in the flesh recently.

"Nathan," Chris said punching me on the arm softly. "Where you been?"

"Just finished my last exam," I said relieved. "I think it went well."

"Yeah well it better had gone well, what with all that time you spent in the library," Luke said closing the back of the car.

Recently I'd spent most my time in the library studying, which surprised everyone who I'm sure thought I had no idea where the library was.

"Yeah well I figured I should probably do some work while I at college," I said laughing.

"It's good to have you back," Chris said, and I knew he meant it in more ways than one. I'd lost myself there for a little while when me and Brooke had left things how we did, but the old me was back—but only the good side of the old me. It seemed that after Brooke had pointed out all my negative points like my dependency on her, my lack of responsibility and work ethic, I couldn't un-hear that stuff. It had been playing on my mind until I'd gotten off my ass to actually work hard not to just pass, but actually finish near the top of my class, and actually hold down a job for more than a few weeks before quitting because I was bored. I also hadn't dated anyone, which was very unlike me. Firstly because I couldn't bring myself to when my mind was still pretty consumed with Brooke but also because I'd realised I didn't constantly need a girl on my side just for the hell of it.

If I hadn't lost my best friend in process, I think I would have said on a personal level what happened between us was a good thing.

As for losing Brooke, sure I was disappointed and missed her like crazy, but I'd come to the realisation that I had to force myself to accept that I'd lost my chance, and this was what she wanted to make her happy and making her happy is what I always wanted. For a while the group was avoiding mentioning her around me, but I wasn't going to break if I heard her name. It was ok, I was dealing with it.

Xxx xxxx xxxxx

**Brooke POV**

When I say now that I would be ok, I actually mean it. I knew I would be.

The last few weeks had been oddly serene and strange at the same time. For the first time in a long time I'd felt as ease with who I was and what I was doing, and being just me with no attachments was nice. Despite this though I still felt an odd feeling as if I had left part of me behind somewhere, but only I could see the gaping hole inside me when nobody else could. I had no doubt in my mind who was supposed to fill that hole. That hadn't changed, and I had come to realise no amount of running away was going to make it 'go away'.

I knew me and Nathan had to grow independently before we even considered being friends again. Somehow over the years we'd managed to become way too dependent on each other we'd become accustomed to being 'Nathan and Brooke' and had forgotten who 'Nathan' and 'Brooke' as individuals really were.

You and I both know I wanted to be more than friends with Nathan, but I also knew in a relationship feelings had to be reciprocated. They weren't, and that was ok. I was being mature about this. I was going to eventually take what I could get and in this case it meant somewhere down the line us being somewhat friends. The only way I could get to that place though, which I knew from the second I walked away from him, was if I got that that place within myself first and to do that I had to be by myself for a while.

Nathan had told me he loved me. It was ok though, I understood how he thought he loved me because of the other strong feelings he had for me as a best friend. In the heat of the moment in the panic of losing me he'd blurted out the words I knew he's never said to another person before. That was why he needed time by himself too, to figure that out.

I pulled my hoodie closer around me as I walked up to Chris's apartment block. Seeing him outside working on the engine of his car though saved me from pressing the buzzer.

"Hi," I said giving him a small wave.

"Hey there stranger," he said smiling when he saw me, and coming over to give me a hug. "I've missed you around here."

"I know," I said sitting down in the front seat of his convertible.

"Are you back now?" he asked.

I hesitated for a second then answered. "I think I am."

I'd had my alone time, now I had to re-join the big bad world.

"Good to hear it B," he said.

"Luke and Peyt are heading back soon," he said.

"I know, Peyton mentioned it yesterday," I said.

Before they go I think we should have one last night out together. For old time sake you know?" he said. "Would you come?"

He looked at me questionably. I knew it was easy to say I'd get back to normal but posed with a question of if I was actually ready to go spend a night hanging out with Nathan, I wasn't sure of the answer.

"Brooke, this could potentially be the last night we're all in the same place at the same time," he said sensing my hesitation.

"I know," I said, fully wishing I was able to just agree that I'd be there. "It's really hard."

"I know it is, but it doesn't have to be," he said. "You need to go talk to him Brooke. He misses you a lot."

"Chris, have you ever wanted someone so bad? The more you try not to want them it makes you want them even more?"

"The more you try to make sense of it, the more confused it gets," he added.

"You try not to think about them, but they're all you can think about," I said.

"You know in your mind they're meant to be with you but they're out of reach," he said putting the wrench down.

"Exactl—" I started but he cut me off.

"You want them despite knowing everyone around you won't like it and will think you're crazy," he said.

"Y—Well actually no, "I said confused. I wasn't worried about everyone else not wanting me and Nathan together, I was more worried about Nathan himself.

"Then you watch them move on right in front of you and hate that you can't do anything," Chris said.

"What? Nathan moved on?" I asked, instantly feeling sick. I assumed he'd date but 'moving on' implied he had a girlfriend.

"And it sucks because you fricking love her," Chris said ignoring me. As soon as he spoke he stopped, looking surprised at what he said.

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about me and Nathan anymore?" I asked, piecing everything together. In my whole life I had never seen Chris of all people like this.

"I uh…I think I need to go speak to someone," he said closing the front of his car, and wiping his hand on a rag.

I got out the car, and was about to ask more questions when the sun bounced off nearby metal, making me squint.

"Is that Nathan's bike?" I asked squinting, seeing the familiar Peyton parked on the side.

"Oh yeah," he said, putting his jacket on which was on the back seat.

"Is Nathan here?" I asked suddenly looking around.

"What? Oh you didn't know? He sold me those ages ago," Chris said.

"You're telling me he sold you his bike? The bike I'm pretty sure he would save if it were in a burning fire with his parents?"

"Yeah, like ages ago," Chris answered.

I had no idea why the hell Nathan would sell his bike, but it didn't sit well with me.

"Chris?" I called as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Yeah?"

"I need a favour."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Chris POV

I pulled into the car park at the bar and walked into where Haley's roommate had told me she would be, after I drove over to her house.

My mind wasn't running any thoughts on what I'd actually say, or what I was actually doing, but all I knew was I had to find her. I had come to the realisation that I loved her, and I needed her.

"Chris, over here," I heard, and saw Luke sitting with Peyton and Nathan. I ignored him though, and scanned the crowd trying to find the person I was looking for.

Eventually they landed on Haley just as she walked out the ladies room.

"I need to talk to you," I said blocking her way.

"Chris?" she said looking surprised to see me. "What are you doing?"

"I said we need to talk," I repeated.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk, and we already talked about this," she said trying to walk past me but I blocked her again.

"You can't go out with him Haley," I said and she stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you today with him at his house."

"First of all you can't tell me who I can and cannot see. You're nothing to me, you're not even my friend."

"Well I want to be something to you Haley, and it's a hell of a lot more than be your friend."

"That's just great," she scoffed and laughed. "You can't have your cake and eat it too Chris."

"But Ha—"

"No you listen to me. I hate that I do, but I like you Chris. That doesn't change anything though. I refuse to be in relationship with someone who is ashamed to be in one with me. I'm not going to change any time soon to fit in with your friends, and I shouldn't have to."

"What are you talking about?" I asked frustrated. "I'm telling you I like you back Haley. I'm not ashamed of you."

"Yes you are! You don't even want your friends knowing about us! And I'm sorry but I refuse to be available when you feel like being nice to me!"

She finished her speech and breathed heavily like she'd just run a marathon. Instead of responding though I just grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the bar.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" she yelled, but I refused to let go until we reached my destination.

I stopped in front of our usual table, and Haley ran into the back of me not expecting to stop.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, looking at me like I was nuts after my entrance.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I need to tell you guys something," I said. All I knew was I loved Haley, and I didn't care what anybody thought.

"Get on with it then," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

Not being able to articulate it, I just pulled on Haley's wrist until she was flush against my chest. She looked at me in shock. Before she could react though, I let go of her wrist and held her at the waist before putting my lips on hers.

At first she remained still, but after a few seconds of realisation of what I was doing, she began to kiss me back gently, lifting her hand to place it on my neck.

It was only after a not so subtle cough, I remembered we had an audience. I reluctantly pulled away, and Haley's gaze was still on me.

I grabbed her hand again, but this time held it.

"I love Haley, "I said boldly, and Haley's eyes widened at my words. "I love her, and I want to be with her. I don't care what any of you have to say about it."

"Are you done?" Peyton said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm..Yes," I said, feeling the nerves now.

"Yeah, so then I told her we were getting an apartment when we got back, but she was all like 'no you have to stay here'," Peyton said to Luke and Nathan.

"There is no way in hell I'm staying with your neurotic parents until we get married," Luke said.

"I don't want to either," Peyton said not arguing with Luke's description of her parents, "But I don't want to stay apart either."

I wasn't quite sure what was happening here. It was almost like my display hadn't just occurred. I was still waiting for the onslaught about how crazy I was.

"Well are you going to sit down or not?" Nathan said stopping their conversation to look at me.

"Sit down?" I asked. I wouldn't have cared if they did hate Haley, but I was not expecting this reaction.

"Well duh, that is what we do here. Sit and talk to our friends," Peyton said rolling her eyes again, and I smiled, the comment meaning more to me coming from Peyton, because god knows I hadn't kept quiet about their relationship over the years.

I looked questionably to Haley and she nodded.

Without hesitation, and feeling better than I had in ages I slid into the booth with Haley next to me.

For a few minutes we listened to them continue their conversation, part of me too surprised to speak.

Haley squeezed my hand quickly, which I still hadn't let go of. I looked over to her.

"I think I might love you too," she said giving me a small smile. No other words would have made me happier at that point.

"Oh and just for the record, that guy you saw me with? I think you're going to be seeing a lot more of him."

"What?"

"That's Eli. He's my cousin," she explained with a glint in her eye.

Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Brooke POV

I jumped off the hood of his car where I'd been waiting for the last thirty three minutes on edge when I saw him walk around the corner.

His eyes widened when they saw me.

"You sold your bike?" I yelled, not at all bothered or affected that this was the first time I was seeing him in two months.

"My bike?"

"Yeah, you're bike. Why the hell would you sell that?" I asked, suddenly finding myself angry.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. You were constantly telling me to," he said as if it were normal to see my in his front drive, at least now, not when it was actually normal like before.

"Errr no I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were! You were always telling me to grow up, and be responsible," he said, his voice reaching my level of loudness quickly.

"I said grow up, not sell your bike!" I shouted back, like this was one of our usual fights.

"Being responsible means trading in the fun bike for the boring car," he said sarcastically. "Grown-ups have a job, and have a plan for their future, I heard it like twenty times a day!"

"So get a stupid job and stick to it!"

"I did get a job!"

"You got a job?" I said in disbelief.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he said irritated.

"Will you keep it down!" someone called from a window upstairs and we both ignored it.

"I think you know the answer to that question," I said.

"Actually I don't!" he shouted again.

"Excuse me, people are trying to sleep," someone else from the other side of the building called down, but once again neither of us reacted.

"Everyone's been telling me for years that I need to have a future planned? You know like Julian? And now that I go and do it everyone's going off on me!"

"Julian seriously? I didn't even date him!"

"Not just Julian, every guy you've ever dated! They were adults who were mature and –"

"So what you thought selling your bike would mean you suddenly became that guy? You sold your bike for me?"

"So what if I did sell my bike for you?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm calling the cops!" a third person yelled from the ground floor.

"Yeah I went out with all those guys Nathan, but they all have something else in common," I said in a normal voice.

"What?" he asked crossing his arms.

"It didn't work out," I said, and he looked at me curiously. "It didn't work because they weren't you. I'm not like all those other girls you date Nathan and I never will be, and you're not like all those other guys."

"I don't und—"

"And that's why I love you! I love how you don't give a crap about what anybody thinks, and how you do things on impulse. I love how when everybody else is complaining about going to work, you actually enjoy going because you never do a job you stop enjoying. I love how when I'm having a bad day you'll blow off school and take me out of town on that stupid bike!" I blurted out, then squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to open them and see the rejection on his face.

"You ll—love me?" he asked.

"Like you don't already know that," I said still refusing to open my eyes.

"Brooke, I love you," he said sounding closer. I opened my eyes and found him standing a foot away from me.

"Nathan.." I whispered.

"No! I know you just think I'm saying that but it's true," he said taking hold of my arms.

"You can't love me," I responded, refusing to look at him.

"Why is it plausible for you to love me but not for me to love you?" he asked.

"It just is. You're Nathan," I said trying to explain how he was the popular, gorgeous Nathan, who everyone knew, and I was just me.

"Yeah. And you're Brooke. I don't see the problem."

"Why do you love me Nathan?" I asked, needing to hear it before I could even begin to believe it. Part of me still believed he was wrongly mistaking love for something else.

"Why do I love you?" he asked.

"You know what? Just forget it," I said turning away. I knew he wouldn't be able to answer that.

"No! Wait," he said spinning be back around "You're whiny, and impatient, and force me to do stuff I don't actually want to do," he said getting into it.

"So you're just going to insult me? I asked you why you loved me!"

"You always complain about the mess in my apartment, and tell me my food tastes like crap when everyone else is polite enough to tell me it's good."

"Excuse me—"

"You are the only person that can piss me off the way you do," he said, "and still make me want to kiss you at the same time! You're the only person who has ever believed in me, and had faith in me. You're beautiful, and smart, and unique. When I'm not with you, I wish I was, and when I'm with you I'm hoping we can stay that way forever even when we're in the middle of an argument just like we are now!"

"You love me?" I asked in disbelief, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I can't believe after all this time of me making a complete fool out of myself you really have to ask," he responded gently. After all of this time of telling myself he didn't love me back, him telling me he loved me didn't seem real.

"There's no going back," I warned him, moving closer, and giving him the chance to back out.

"I should hope not," he said, meeting me halfway.

"Wait!" he stopped.

I knew it.

"I want to make sure you know that you're my everything Brooke. Without you all these months since you left for San Francisco, I didn't what to do with myself. I had these feeling s for you that I'd never had before and I handled it all wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I just wanted you to be happy," he said.

"I am happy," I said. "I'm here with you now."

He gave me a small smile, and moved closer to me again.

"So we're really going to do this, huh?" he whispered and I felt his breath tickle my nose.

"We really are," I told him, and paused, needing for him to take the next step.

I didn't have to wait long because before I knew it his lips descended onto mine. It wasn't a hard, desperate kiss, or even a soft romantic one. It was a kiss filled with longing of this moment which we'd both waited for, for a very long time.

It wasn't the kiss I'd always imagined in my head. It was better.

I realised within a few minutes that in this moment I realised what a kiss really was, and anything I'd experienced up to now wasn't the real thing. I could feel the passion and love travelling through Nathan into me, and I still couldn't believe it was Nathan on the other end.

Strangely, it didn't feel weird kissing my best friend. It felt like we were made for this, and made me wonder why we'd waited so long.

Suddenly, I pushed him away with both hands on his chest.

He looked at me flushed and looking slightly hurt.

"Have you been smoking?" I asked sternly, putting my hands on my hips.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked groaning.

"I can't believe after all that time we spent last year getting you over those stupid things!"

"Brooke!"

"Don't Brooke me!" I said. "There's no way you could get me to leave this alone right n—"

Before I could finish he kissed me again.

Well that was one way.

I had a feeling our fights were going to end very differently now.

I was just getting into the kiss when this time he pushed me away.

"Is that my bike?" he asked looking over my shoulder. "I thought Chris had it."

Nathan went over to it, to look it over.

"He did. I bought it off him," I said.

"Why?" he asked turning around.

"Because that's 'our' bike. You used to take me out on thing all the time. Most of my best memories involve that bike, and it belongs to you," I said. "You're not Nathan without the bike."

Nathan gave me a smile, and kissed me on the forehead, before going over to the bike once more.

Standing here right now, I still couldn't comprehend the last few minutes. I was with Nathan. Nathan was with me. We were in love. Everything I dreamed of for the last few years was happening right now, and it all felt too good to be true.

"Are you coming?" he asked, sitting on the bike and turning to look over his shoulder at me.

He held out his helmet to me and I slipped it on, like the many times I had before, and sat behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist.

Nathan sped off and I gripped him tighter.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I hear there's a fair in town," I responded.

"Yeah right!" he called through the wind, and I felt the ripples of his laughter through his chest. "I don't have to go to stupid fairs to impress you anymore. You're already mine."

I was his.

I realised at that moment, as we drove through the gates of the fair which he'd headed to anyway that yes this was too good to be true. But that was ok. It just meant that I was one of the lucky few who got their fairy tale ending.

**A/N: wow, that's over. I know the start didn't turn out the way I wanted with all the collaboration issues I had, but I really fell in love with my characters and liked how the end turned out.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: Would you like an epilogue? If so: immediately/a few days after, OR a few years later? PLEASE do respond to this, so I know if I'm wasting my time doing an epilogue, and when I do it I'm actually doing one that you want!**

**Thanks again for sticking with me, x**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I did all my thank you's in the last chapter, so all I'll say is: Wow. I really liked how the epilogue turned out so please do drop me a comment and tell me what you think!**

Epilogue

(NOBODY'S POV)

"Are you sure this doesn't look too much?" Peyton said staring at herself in the mirror and fingering the stringed diamond necklace on her neck.

"You look amazing," Haley responded as if it were an automatic response. Well at least it should be considering she'd already repeated it to the soon to be bride five times already since she'd tried on her dress again. "You're going to look amazing tomorrow Peyt, but maybe you should take the dress off before you crease it."

"You're right," she replied, slipping off the wedding dress and putting it back on the hanger. "I just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any problems with it tomorrow."

"There won't be! Everything will be fine," Haley responded, as Peyton pulled her jeans and sweater back on.

The two girls made their way back into the living room, where all both the boys sitting at the dining table jumped at their entrance and instantly began fiddling with the things in front of them.

"You guys were meant to be putting the table favours together!" Peyton shrieked seeing the grand total of three bundles sitting beside them of sweets covered in chiffon and ribbon. "Not drinking beer"

Peyton sighed taking the empty bottles off the table and putting them in the trash.

"We were doing it! We just wanted to make sure we did each one slowly and carefully," Chris answered, and Luke nodded. "We know you want them to be perfect."

"I thought you said playing with ribbon was for girls and you were going to make an excuse to leave," A three year old Ella said from her seat, happily helping herself from the pile of sweets.

Peyton and Haley both gasped at the same time.

"Thanks honey," Chris said, and the little girl smiled, not sensing his sarcasm.

"Sorry guys, I don't know why I'm so nervous," Peyton said sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar. "I need to get a grip."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Miss 'I'm too good for girly crap' would be fussing over ribbons and seating arrangements!" Chris said, leading Peyton to throw a chocolate at him which backfired because it landed in his mouth.

"Yum. Thanks," Chris said, and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You're nervous because you're getting married tomorrow. I would be worried if you weren't nervous," Haley told her, "I was a complete wreck on my wedding day."

"You were?" Chris looked to his wife looking surprised.

"Well duh. I even had someone check every few minutes if you were still in your dressing room!" Haley said.

"You know I love you," Chris said, kissing Haley on her cheek.

"Sure I do, but there's something about weddings, that make you nervous."

"I still can't believe you got married before me," Peyton said. "I've been engaged for like ever."

"Well that explains your nervousness. It like five years' worth of pent up jitters," Haley said.

"You have nothing to worry about, everything's ready," Luke told her, then looked to the dining table which was a mess of sweets and decorating stuff, "well nearly everything."

"Maybe I'll feel better when I know my maid of honour if actually coming to my wedding," Peyton said opening a water bottle.

"She'll be here," Haley reassured her, reaching for her phone to check for any updates that would actually make her reassurance true.

"Little miss jetsetter has barely been in town for two seconds in the last five years, so excuse me for being a little sceptical!" Peyton said.

Before Haley could respond, the front door flew open.

"Aunt Brooke!" Ella said jumping off the couch and to hug her god mother.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked hugging her back.

"Aunt Brooke, it's me! Ella!" the little girl responded.

"No way! My Ella was only this high," Brooke said putting her hand a foot lower than the little girl actually was.

"It's me! I'm grown up now!"

"Wow, it is you!" Brooke said putting her jacket down.

"Brooke!" Haley said in a sing song voice, giving her friend a hug.

"Thank god you're here!" Luke said giving her a hug. "I think I might have had to cancel my own wedding!"

"Good to know I'm that loved," Brooke responded, and in the background she heard Peyton scoff.

Lucas moved out the way and Brooke grinned seeing Chris in front of her.

"Chris!" she said jumping into his arms for a hug.

"It's good to see you Brooke," he said.

""It's good to see you guys too!" she responded.

"Don't leave it so long next time. Ella might not remember who you are," he joked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Peyton said with a hand on her hip.

"Hello to you too bridezilla," Brooke replied winking at Haley implying she'd been getting regular updates on Peyton's mood. Peyton glared at Haley and Lucas smirked but Brooke carried on, "Flight got delayed because of snow, then there was traffic. I'm here now though right?"

"Come here," Peyton said, giving her best friend a hug. "I missed you. For a minute there I didn't think you'd make it."

"And miss your wedding? You'd kill me," Brooke replied then smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So where is he?" Chris asked, noticing Brooke had walked in alone.

Before she could reply, the door opened again.

"That's alright babe, I got the bags," Nathan said letting go of the arm full of bags he was holding.

"You offered!" Brooke pointed out as he draped the bag that held his tux over the back of the couch.

"Seems like you've missed having a real man around here," Nathan said seeing Chris and Luke sitting at the table of ribbons, and giving them both a manly hug.

"Pull up a chair, you're helping," Peyton instructed as she gave him a hug with one hand but passed him the pink ribbon with the other.

Ella ran into Nathan's legs and he picked her up and twirled her around before sitting down at the table with her on his lap.

"Coffee guys?" Haley asked.

"That would be amazing," Brooke answered and Haley pulled out a few mugs. "Actually, tea would be better."

"Sure," Haley said putting the kettle on.

Chris rolled his eyes though and handed Nathan a beer.

"If we can't go out and have a drink then we're doing pre wedding drinking here. It's part of the compromise," he said curling a strand of ribbon with scissors.

"Whatever gets the job done," Peyton said.

"So where did you go this time?" A wide eyed Ella asked eagerly.

"We were in London," Brooke replied. "Do you remember on when we were on Skype, Mommy showed you were that was on the map?"

"What did you bring me?" Ellie asked, and Chris and Haley both looked up sharply.

"Ella!" They both reprimanded at the same time, but Nathan just smiled.

Brooke walked over to her bag and unzipped it, pulling out a white box, and coming back to the table, opening it on the way.

"That is London," Brooke said, presenting the girl with a snow globe with an intricate replica of major landmarks like the London Eye and Tower Bridge inside, not forgetting a bright red double decker bus.

Ella gasped in excitement. "Wow," she said holding it carefully like it was a priceless artefact.

"She's running out of space on her window sill guys," Haley said, referring to the snow globe Nathan and Brooke sent Ella every time they were in a new place.

Haley came over passing Brooke her tea then turning to her daughter, "What do you say Ella?"

"Thank you!" Ella said hugging Nathan around his neck and kissing him on the cheek before going around and giving Brooke a hug too.

"Why don't you go put it in your room, and put your PJ's on," Haley said, and Ella happily went up the stairs shaking the globe, and watching the flakes fall.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about another one joining the collection any time soon," Brooke said.

"Really?" Both Peyton and Haley said at the same time.

"I think we're going to stick around for a while," Nathan said.

"That's great!" Luke said.

"It's not the same without you guys around," Chris said.

"Is work ok with you being here?" Haley asked.

"Well I can work from pretty much wherever, that's why we could travel so much," Nathan said. After College, his Dad had forced him into getting some sort of stable job resulting in his working for car company as an intern. It wasn't long before someone stumbled across his notebook of car and motor bike designs and realised he wasn't meant to be making coffee and sorting mail. Within a year Nathan had become one of the most sought after freelance designers for major motorbike companies around the world. Somehow he had stumbled into a job that he actually loved and had stuck with it for the last 5 years. Of course the appeal had nothing to do with the large amount of zero's in his pay check each month!

"It think we've spent so much time everywhere over the last five years except right here at home," Brooke said.

"Don't let me come back from my honeymoon and find you gone again!" Peyton said, hugging Brooke from behind.

"Don't worry," Nathan said. "We'll still be here."

"Good," she said. "Now that's settled, these bundles aren't going to tie themselves!"

"Glad you came back now?" Haley whispered to Brooke resulting in a giggle.

"I heard that!"

Xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx

**24 hours later**

"Well we did it," Peyton said, walking over to the group.

One by one they all drifted away from the reception, the sound of the bass and low buzz of a crowd the only evidence that it was still going on. They had somehow formed around the deck chairs of the hotel by the pool, a few feet away. Peyton smiled, sitting on Luke's lap, no longer caring about creasing her wedding dress.

"Yes we did," Luke answered, kissing his wife on the lips.

"It was beautiful guys," Brooke said to the happy couple.

"Eh—it was alright," Chris said casually, taking a sip of the champagne in his hand.

Peyton sat up straighter and Chris put his hand out.

"You can't attack me when I have a sleeping child on my lap!" he said giving out an excuse and pointing to Ella who was oblivious to what was going on around her. Peyton was small, and a girl, but Chris knew from experience that he could be pretty fierce when she wanted to.

Haley reached over and pinched Chris on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Thanks Hales, but not even Chris could bring me down from this high," Peyton said smiling.

"Ok, fine. The wedding was nice. You even looked like a girl," Chris said.

Peyton pretended to gasp, "Did Chris just indirectly pay me a compliment?"

"No!" he defended himself.

"I think he did," Brooke agreed, and Luke laughed.

"I so did not!" Chris insisted then burst out with, "The cake was dry!"

"Yeah that's why you're on your third slice," Luke said bringing everyone's attention to the empty plate on the table on the side.

"Too late to take it back now," Peyton said. "It's ok, I know you love me really."

"Yeah, yeah," Chris answered, but didn't actually argue that fact, resulting in a smile from everyone.

"This is nice," Nathan said whispered into Brooke's ear, who was leaning against him as everyone else continued joking around.

"What? Chris and Peyton exchanging compliments instead of insults?" Brooke replied laughing, running her fingers through Nathan's and resting them on his bent knee as she joked, "Never thought I would see the day."

"No, just this. Everyone being together," Nathan said.

"I guess things never really did change all that much, huh?" Brooke replied, thinking how the last few years had just sped by and it felt like just yesterday they were all sitting in their unofficial booth back at 'The Bar' in New York.

"Oh I think it changed. Just for the better," he said, looking over Chris who casually reached over to hold Haley's hand whilst his other hand supported Ella who was sleeping against his chest, oblivious to what was going on around her then turning his gaze to Peyton and Luke who couldn't contain their happiness at finally being together on paper. They were all the same, but they had come so far and were so different at the same time.

"I think we made a good choice coming back," Brooke said shivering slightly, and Nathan automatically pulled her closer.

"I think so too," Nathan agreed.

"This is home," she said looking between her fri—no her family. "It's where we need to be."

Nathan slowly lifted their hands off his knee and onto Brooke's stomach rubbing gently.

"Think we should tell them yet? Why we're back?" he asked.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Let Peyt have her day. She'll kill me if I steal her thunder" she joked.

Nathan gently kissed her on her forehead as they both had one thought running through their heads as they lay there, content listening to the comfort of playful bickering in the background.

They couldn't imagine life any other way.

**The End**

**A/n: If anyone has any prompts of ideas for a story or anything you like in a story, please do tell me! I have a few ideas for my next story running through my head, but just need to consolidate them.**

**ALSO- how do you feel about a story about : In S4 when Leyton go behind Brookes back again she leaves because she is pregnant and cant deal with Leyton. She comes back a few years later with Luke's son, but this time it's the other Scott brother that's catching her eye? Is that boring? Are we sick of kids after Prelude? Tell me what you think PLEASE! If you have any better ideas please do tell!**


End file.
